Truth is Better than Fiction EV
by InuOniShi
Summary: Complete - Extended Version Title might change Ginny wants nothing more then to be with the one she loves, but it seems that life will do anything to keep the two girls apart. Femmeslash
1. New Girl

**A/n: I thought about it one day and I realized I loved my story of Truth is Better than Fiction and decided to make it longer… **_**much**_** longer. I hope you enjoy!**

**I started this story on June 27****th****, 2011 and finished the final chapter on July 20****th****, 2011.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>New Girl

Ginny sighed as a new day dawned. Getting out of bed she scowled at her school uniform. Wearing it wasn't the worst part of going to school here. This year the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher actually was worse. Umbridge was running around the school controlling it and the students within.

Walking into the Great Hall made Ginny feel odd, the Hall was silent and everyone just sat there and ate. She sat in her group of friends. They were all girls from her year that roomed with her. She found that even after her first year it wasn't that hard to make friends, it was just hard to keep her interest in the things they spoke about.

Mainly all they wanted to talk about was boys. All would be fine if Ginny wasn't a lesbian and found no sexual interest in men. Though none of her dorm mates knew, actually no one knew, not even her family. She had just taken to pretending to like whoever she could think of to keep the girls from finding out her secret.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat a few students away from her. She never hung out with them or really had the want to until they started this DA. Dumbledore's Army gave them something Ginny enjoyed to do and she didn't have to feel left out in the presence of the Trio. She gave a small wave to them before beginning to eat.

Classes were so tense and Ginny was not looking forward to DADA. It was by far the most boring class she ever had to take this year. With Umbridge not allowing them to learn the spells and only allowing them to read up on them, she become the most hated teacher in years. Even Hermione preferred Trelawney over Umbridge.

The only thing that pushed her to make it through the day was tomorrow she would be boarding the train to return home and spend Christmas with her family at Sirius Black's house. Might not be the most ideal, but anywhere but here would be so much better.

* * *

><p>The two weeks of Christmas break were over and Ginny found herself getting onto the train to head back to school. She chose to sit in the compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione and surprisingly the twins. They didn't mind her being there, seeing as she was already a part of the DA anyways.<p>

"Did you guys hear," George spoke up.

"About what," Ron asked curiously.

"I got a letter for Jordan telling me that he accidently bumped into some girl over Christmas break," Fred offered.

"Is it supposed to be some big deal? There are plenty of girls at Hogwarts," Hermione sighed.

"That's just it, this girl doesn't go to Hogwarts," George stated.

"He said she was very beautiful. Long black hair, hazel eyes and a body of nice curves," Fred gushed.

"Honestly, Fred, I don't think Hermione nor I want to hear this," Ginny sighed.

"Jordan said that the girl said her last name was Hart and that she was going to join in to our school after break. Said she was very kind," George spoke.

"So we will have a new student, no big deal," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, but think about how she is going to view Hogwarts seeing as Umbridge is here this year," Ginny pointed out.

"She will probably run crying begging to go back to the school she came from," Fred sighed in a depressed manor.

"Come on, you can't honestly be thinking about trying to date her and haven't even seen her, now can you," Hermione scowled.

The rest of the train ride home was full of the twins talking about the new student and everything Jordan had said about her. Ginny wondered what it was going to be like next year when the twins were no longer in school. She had always had four of her brothers in school and now it's just three soon to be one.

The train stopped and everyone rode in the horseless carriages to get back to school. Stepping into the Great Hall, Ginny was surprised to find it full of talk and chatter. The eerie quiet that Umbridge usually kept it at was nowhere to be found as everyone spoke of their holidays and the dark haired girl who was speaking to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore asked for silence and the whole hall stopped talking within seconds. It was amazing that all the rumors from Christmas about this girl had so many people interested that the chat died quickly.

"First off, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! Secondly, we have a transfer student from an American Wizarding school. Her name is Kalya Hart. She will be joining in as a fourth year student. She decided that in her fourth year over in America that she needed a better challenge and came to our school. I hope we can all welcome her as graciously as we did over the break. If you would please Minerva," Dumbledore gestured for McGonagall to take over.

McGonagall brought out the stool and sorting hat and placed it in front of the head table, "If you would please sit here Miss Hart."

Ginny nearly gasped when Hart turned around. She was pretty. Her straight black hair went all the way down to her bottom; her hazel eyes almost looked green in the light. Her breasts weren't huge but they were far from small. Her stomach was gently rounded, and her hips curved well. Her nose was long and pointed, her bottom lip was large and her top lip was small with a perfect bow. Her cheeks were round giving her a heart shaped face. The smile on her face made her even more beautiful.

Hart sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. Everyone, if possible, grew even quieter trying to listen in to what the hat was saying.

"Such a brilliant mind, so loyal and smart, your courage is far beyond even some Gryffindors and your want to learn far surpasses some Ravenclaws. Now where to put you, which house would you fit in the most, is there a house you have in mind?" the hat spoke to her, Ginny could just barely hear.

Hart didn't reply, almost like she had replied in her mind and allowed the hat to hear her answer. Ginny noticed almost everyone was holding their breath waiting for the answer. She could see the twins and Jordan hoping that she would chose Gryffindor. She could see Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that she must have talked to over the break hoping with their fingers crossed. She even swore she saw some Slytherins hoping she would join their house.

"Are you sure? Most students already have their minds made up on which house they wish to join before they even come here, and yet you are placing the choice completely in my hands. Are you sure you will not regret it," the hat asked.

No one heard her voice but it looked like she lipped the words, "I'm sure."

Moments later the hat screamed out the name of the house, "SLYTHERIN!"

Screams and shouts of boo and displeasure erupted among three houses. Ginny instantly felt stupid for liking a girl she didn't even know and now never would. She could hear Jordan yelling that there was no way a girl as sweet as Hart could be placed in such a horrible house. Fred and George kept yelling and saying they wanted the hat to look again.

Hart held her hands up and suddenly the school went quiet. Her voice was like bells and chimes as she spoke, "I respect the choice the sorting hat has spoken. I will enjoy being a part of the Slytherin house and I'm sure I will fit right in."

Hearing her speak caused the whole hall to fall silent, mostly from pure shock that a girl who had befriended numerous Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors actually wanted to be placed in Slytherin. Ginny could barely wrap her mind around it, Jordan had spoken of such a kind hearted girl and no one in Slytherin was kind.

Hart walked softly toward the Slytherin table and Ginny and the rest of Gryffindor watched in horror as Malfoy and Zabini called her over to them. Hart sat down gently and to everyone's complete surprised the three seemed to hit it off right away.

"There is no way," Jordan cried out after everyone had begun talking again, "she is much to kind and sweet to get along with the likes of Malfoy!"

"How could someone like her even be placed in such a house," a seventh year Ravenclaw named Zachary Marwel, joined Jordan and the twins.

"Honestly Zack, I never even thought of the possibility and we didn't even meet her over break," George stated with Fred nodding in agreement.

Ginny listened to the whole school talk about how weird it was that she had ended up in such a house. Ginny had felt that it was alright that Hart ended up in Slytherin, Hart obviously was straight and she wouldn't have a chance with her even if she was in Gryffindor.


	2. Apologies

Chapter 2:

Apologies

It was the beginning of February and Ginny found herself looking forward to the end of the year. She hoped that Umbridge would be gone next year so that she could actually enjoy her school days. She couldn't say she didn't enjoy DA. It was the best part of the year.

Though, Hart was wildly popular the only people that actually spoke to her were Slytherins. Rumors and whispers could be heard about her all day. Boys looking to date her but unsure how to approach the girl who seemed to be best friends with the meanest guy in school and girls envying her closeness to both Malfoy and Zabini and wishing they could have some of the amazing clothes she wore on weekends.

It was one of her unlucky days as she walked quickly down to the dungeons. She really didn't want to deal with potions today, seeing as she was having such horrible luck in every class. Her bad luck didn't end there when she saw Malfoy and Zabini standing in the hall outside the potions class room.

Hart had seemed to take to Zabini quickly. Everyone said they were dating and that Malfoy was their mutual best friend. She was always seen holding hands or looping arms with either of the boys, but never being physically intimate. Not a single person had the guts to ask her if she truly was dating one or both of the boys. Not even Slytherins in their year had enough courage.

"Look who we have here," Malfoy drawled.

"A little cub in a snakes den," Zabini hummed.

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek to keep from snapping at the boys, seeing as her mood was already foul enough, she didn't need points docked from her if Snape accidently walked out of his class.

"To scared to say anything, huh, Weasel," Malfoy laughed in a harsh way.

Just as Ginny was about to finally snap, the doors to the potions class swung open and she promptly shut her mouth.

"Alright boys, thank you for waiting," Hart all but bounced out of the classroom.

"It's whatever," Malfoy shrugged.

"My pleasure," Zabini smiled holding out his hand for her to take.

Hart started to reach for his hand when she noticed Ginny standing there. Her hazel almost green eyes stared into Ginny's chocolate depths. A smile graced her lips, almost apologetic. Hart's hand finally landed in Zabini's and the three where off.

"Not like we needed a second Trio. But, a dark trio to boot," Creevey's voice sounded from beside her.

"Having the Golden Trio around is hard enough," Ginny gave a fake laugh.

Creevey and Ginny made it through potions without getting any points docked and actually got their potion done on time. They were the last out the door, it was dinner time and they didn't need to rush. Both stopped in their tracks at the sight of Hart leaning against the very same wall Malfoy and Zabini had been earlier.

"Weasley, right," Hart asked, moving away from the wall.

"Um, yeah," Ginny blushed uncontrollably.

"I didn't get to say it then, but I wanted to apologize for the way the boys acted. They wouldn't have been in the hall if it wasn't for me asking them to stay behind to walk me to my next class," Hart sighed and gave her another smile before turning and walking off.

"Bloody hell, maybe what everyone said about her after Christmas was true," Creevey blinked multiple times.

All throughout dinner Ginny found her eyes wondering over to Hart. It seemed odd that the girl would come back and say she was sorry, but it seemed even odder that Malfoy and Zabini had been waiting for her when they were a whole year ahead of her.

* * *

><p>It had only been a week since the apology Hart had given her on behalf of Malfoy and Zabini and Ginny found herself sitting in the library a couple tables down from the 'Dark Trio' as everyone had taken to calling them. The Golden Trio had taken to try and see if the new Trio really was 'dark', and were sitting with her as an excuse to be this close to the three Slytherins.<p>

"Draco," Hart laughed, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Learning," Malfoy smirked.

"By coping off of Blaise? That is hardly learning at all, honestly what will you do with yourself," Hart smiled, the laughter lit her eyes.

"He would be nothing without me," Zabini boasted.

"Oi, no giving him a bigger ego," Malfoy huffed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," Hart snickered before getting up from the table.

She moved around the library finding a few books before dropping them on the table. Her hand quickly snatched Malfoy's half written essay and she smiled brightly at him.

"Read up, you're writing this on your own. Blaise can't always help you and you don't learn by coping," Hart smiled sweetly.

Malfoy groaned before picking up a book and opening it, a frown pulling at his lips in displeasure. Zabini started to laugh and was quickly quieted when Hart glared at him. Hart, who had yet to sit down, started walking toward their table. Ginny's breath hitched as she watched the girl draw near.

A polite smile was spread across the young girls face. She stopped right at the empty chair at their table. Ron and Harry looked about ready to say something rude, but the look on Hermione's face kept their tongues in check.

"The boys haven't noticed," Hart whispered only loud enough for their table to hear, "but I'm sure if they had they would be upset. I know that listening in on what we talk about and do helps you know if we are or aren't cooking up some evil plots, but it would be nice if you could stop following us and listening in to our conversations."

The second the last word left her mouth she turned and headed into the shelves of books. The blush on her brother's face went all the way down his neck, Harry looked embarrassed and was scratching at the back of his head, and Hermione looked mortified that someone had caught her doing something like this. It was priceless.

"At least it wasn't Malfoy or Zabini, because we at least have a thread of hope that she won't say anything," Hermione sighed.

"How long have you guys been following her," Ginny asked.

"We have been following them for only four days," Harry answered.

They watched as Hart came back with a few books in her arms. All three of the books were about muggles; Muggle history, Muggle School and Muggle technology.

"Seriously, Kalya," Malfoy sighed.

"What? Can't I read something other than for school work," Hart asked innocently.

"Can't you read that when I'm not here?"

"I could, yes. But you're always here."

"She has a point, mate," Zabini laughed, "How are your grades in muggle studies anyway? I bet you're the best in your class."

"Outstanding! I think it is my best class by far," Hart smirked.

"Why do you even read those books when you know everything that's in them," Malfoy sulked.

"I guess for something to do. Honestly, I'll save them for later then if it bothers you that much," Hart placed the books in her sack and pulled one of the other books towards her.

* * *

><p>Ever since the day in the library two weeks ago the Trio can't stop talking about Hart, who was indeed top of her class in Muggle Studies. It seemed weird that they couldn't keep from watching her when they saw her come around. No matter what they saw of her, they had this theory she was just putting on a show and was actually on Voldemort's side.<p>

March had come quickly and Ginny loved the weather. It was starting to get warmer and people were starting to become restless waiting for the summer. Ginny was glad that it was Saturday and she had just finished all of her homework and looked forward to spending tomorrow doing whatever she wanted.

It was close to sunset, Ginny could tell because every time she passed a window on the way back to her common room the purple-pink rays played across the floor. Two floors left before she reached her destination Ginny stopped and saw someone standing in front of a window.

Hart's black hair reflected the setting sun's light making her black hair seem a midnight blue. Her eyes glistened and a frown Ginny had never seen grace her featured pulled at her lips. Hoping she hadn't been caught staring Ginny moved to go up the next set of stairs.

"Weasley?"

Ginny turned around a blush creeping across her face, "yeah."

Hart smiled as she sat on the window seal pressing her back against the glass.

"You don't have to be afraid. I would never harm you," Hart's voice was soft and kind.

"I never said you would."

"The way you're standing. You look like you're about to bolt for the stairs if I so much as move a finger."

Trying to relax her stance, Ginny walked over and sat on the window seal when Hart patted the seat next to her. Making sure to keep her distance, Ginny blushed when she realized just what she was wearing.

Her pants were ripped and faded and she wore one of Ron's old plain blue shirts that hung off her and hid all of her figure. She didn't wear any make up. Her hair was in a messy bun. She felt her eyes were a murky-dull brown, her face was to covered in freckles, her nose was small and her lips were overly large and out of place.

Hart leaned her head against the glass a midnight blue halo appeared over her head. Her eyes were closed like she was in deep thought and her lips gently pulled upward in a small smile.

"He talks about you, you know? Your family, Potter and Granger," her voice sounded in mirth.

Fear gripped at Ginny's heart. Here she was, sitting with the girl of her dreams that she had been pinning for, for months. She probably thought badly about her and her family, who wouldn't when they had someone like Malfoy feeding them lies. The frown now on Ginny's face didn't go unnoticed by Hart.

"Don't look like that, please. What he says, well, he doesn't talk nice about anyone, not even me. Blaise has told me the truth about everything that Draco has told me. I rather have both sides of the story before judging people," Hart smiled reassuringly.

"So I'm not just some poor muggle-loving traitor to you?"

Hart's laugh surrounded them like a sweet melody that only Ginny was supposed to hear.

"I'm pure-blood but I love acting like a muggle and walking around their cities. I love their technology and reading their books. I love riding in muggle cars and driving them, doesn't mean I'm a traitor."

"I knew you had some interest in muggles, but I didn't know it was that deep," Ginny gaped.

"My parents raised me like a muggle. I went to Muggle School and had muggle friends."

"How come you transferred here?"

"I needed a change. I loved my Wizarding School I was going to. But, I had lost all my muggle friends as I couldn't tell them I was a witch. I wanted a new start and I suddenly got Professor Dumbledore's letter and I couldn't refuse, it's what I've been looking for."

"Do you miss your parents?"

"I miss them every day," Hart's face took on a deep sadness.

Ginny listened as Hart told her all about her school years in Muggle School. How Hart was shocked when she found out she was actually a witch and beginning Wizardry school. Ginny noticed she never mentioned money, her parents, or anything relating to family or relationships.

Hart listened to Ginny talk about having six brothers and being the only girl. She never seemed to turn her nose up at any story that Ginny told and she laughed often. She was easy going and made Ginny feel like someone actually cared about what she thought.

They parted after the sun went down so they wouldn't be late for curfew and get in trouble with the teachers. Ginny smiled when she realized everything Jordan had said about her was true. No one wanted to believe it because she was a Slytherin but it was nice to know the girl she had such a deep crush on wasn't a horrible person like Malfoy.


	3. Giving Thanks

Chapter 3:

Giving Thanks

"Draco you sarcastic prick," Hart's voice was heard only by the Golden Trio, Ginny, Malfoy and Zabini.

"Mind your own business Mudblood lover," Malfoy snapped.

"You will do well to watch your tongue around me, _Draco_," Hart snarled.

"Do you have a problem with that word," Malfoy taunted.

"Coming from your iced lips, I do," Hart's voice was rising.

"Going to do something about it, traitor?"

Before anyone could blink Hart had her wand and Malfoy was on the ground curling around in pain. A dark look passed over Hart's face as she scowled at Malfoy's wiggling body.

"Dark magic," Hermione whispered.

"It couldn't be an unforgiveable could it," Ron asked just as quietly.

"Kalya that's enough," Zabini said moving forward.

Tears suddenly started to roll down her cheeks, "if only you were smart enough to know Draco that you never bring up your best friends past in such a hateful manor."

Zabini moved forward and engulfed Hart in a hug, pulling her to his chest. Her sobs could be heard as she clenched hard to the back on his shirt. Malfoy began to stand, using the wall for support, the world still spinning around him.

"Bloody hell, Draco. Why would you go and say something like that to Kalya, she has done nothing but be kind to you and you repay her by bad mouthing people she loves," Zabini hissed.

"Never mind that. What in Merlin's name did she use on me," Malfoy nearly yelled.

"It wasn't an unforgivable if that's what you're thinking. It's a spell like it, a softer version, one that isn't against the law," Hart peered over Zabini's shoulder, tears still rolling down her face.

His eyes narrowed, "you used black magic on me?"

"You dare to take my trust and turn it back on me," Hart snarled.

His mouth opened momentarily before he shut it and moved off.

"Neither of you should have done what you did. But, I'm not angry with you," Zabini held her tightly, "I'm angry at him for bringing up such painful memories you hadn't wanted to share with us in the first place and making fun of you for it."

"Don't let go," Hart cried out as she sobbed harder into Zabini's chest.

"I never will," his voice was soft for a moment before turning hard, "I hope you four can keep your mouth shut about everything that just happened here."

The Gryffindors stood frozen before they all nodded. Even if they told the teachers it would just create more harm than good. After he was sure they wouldn't say anything, he picked up Hart and carried her off.

"What the hell just happened here," Ron cried out when the Slytherins were out of ear shot.

"I'm not sure Ron, but I'm not sure we should get involved either," Hermione stated.

* * *

><p>Summer was fast approaching and Ginny hadn't had a time to talk to Hart since they had last spoke before she saw her fight with Malfoy. It had seemed though, that nothing would damper their spirits as Malfoy and Hart were already on friendly terms again.<p>

It would seem that Malfoy was holding a grudge against the Trio and her for watching him suffer under an unnamed spell that Hart had used on him. That was why she was now struggling in his arms standing in Umbridge's office.

They had just busted a whole in the wall and found their meeting place because a student had ratted them out. Malfoy wasn't being to forgiving and his hands were hurting Ginny's wrist. Along with herself, Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron and Hermione were captured in the room.

Ginny watched in horror as Harry, Ron and Hermione told Umbridge about something in the forest and lead her out there. Ginny didn't know what to do, and soon found herself passed to Crabbe, who was also holding Luna. Malfoy suddenly left the room.

After a couple minutes the door opened and in walked Hart. Ginny watched her two friends tense even though she knew Hart wouldn't hurt them.

"Hey boys, I can take it from here. You're needed to help round up the others, Draco's orders," Hart's voice was soft.

The boys looked at each other before nodded and leaving the room. No one moved. Hart stood by the door, blocking their way out and two of the three others stood frozen.

"I bought you some time. You should be able to make it out of here and onto the grounds before Draco notices that Crabbe and Goyle aren't in here," Hart smiled sadly, "I'm really sorry that this happened. But, it would be best if you got to your friends. I'll lead you out of here."

Ginny moved forward quickly following behind Hart for a few steps before she realized that the other's weren't following, "come on guys we can trust her. I promise."

The other two exchanged a look but followed not wanting to be left behind. She weaved through the halls showing them a safe way to the main hall. They quickly got out of the school and she led them down to where the Golden Trio was standing.

Three wands were pointed at her face and her hands flew up. She stopped moving and didn't make an attempt to grab her wand.

"Put your wands down, she just helped us get out of there," Ginny snapped.

Reluctantly they put down their wands.

"Don't worry, but you don't have much time, you need to leave now if you're going to make it," Hart rushed them.

"What about you," Luna asked.

"I can come, or stay, either way; if you're going to make it out of here you need to leave."

Hart went with them. It was a jumbled mess when the Death Eaters appeared and the group noticed Hart gone missing. After destroying all the orbs that hold the future, they fled not looking where they were going. After many close calls and running into Death Eaters the group finally reunited and found themselves in a room with an odd veil in the center.

A tall thin figure stood with a smile on their face, their long thin left hand wrapped under Hart's chin. Their left hand pushing the tip of their wand into the crease of her neck and chin, had the wand been sharp blood would have been drawn.

"Hand over the orb, Potter, or she will die," the harsh voice of Lucius Malfoy filled the room.

"She is just a Slytherin," Harry shrugged to everyone's shock.

"I wondered why she was in green. Hmm, so you would allow this girl to die simply to hold onto that silly orb," Malfoy taunted.

"It obviously isn't silly if you're trying to get your hands on it," Harry smirked.

Just as Malfoy was about to retort the room filled with Death Eaters and Aurors alike. Panic started as everyone began dueling. Neville nervously fumbled and dropped the orb. The Death Eaters in rage began fighting harder. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna watched in pain as Bellatrix Lestrange started yelling the worst unforgiveable curse at Sirius.

"BELLATRIX," Hart's voice boomed drawing the crazed witch's attention.

The bright green light phased by her right ear. Hart's eyes dulled and her body tensed moments before she dropped to the ground like a rag doll. Before they could stop it the Death Eaters fled. Sirius ran forth and pulled Hart's unmoving body into his.

"She will be alright. The curse didn't hit, but it did some damage since it was so close," Dumbledore spoke softly.

* * *

><p>School was over and summer was about to begin. The students were boarding the train and Ginny was anxious. None of the group had seen Hart since the day she saved Sirius' life. She was upset with Harry, as he still didn't trust her even though she almost lost her life to save Sirius. She was even upset with Ron and Hermione because they were happy Sirius was alive but they still thought she was doing it to get on their good side, like a double agent.<p>

A glint of light shone off a head of black hair creating a blue halo and that's when Ginny knew it was her. Racing after her the best she could she pushed her way onto the train and found the compartment she had chose to sit in. The door still wide open and she had taken a seat with her head pressed against the glass.

"May I," Ginny asked nervously.

"Of course."

Ginny moved forward and sat in the seat across from Hart. Her face was still horribly pale. Her eyes dull and expressionless, more of a brown then their normal green and the frown on her lips was by far the saddest she had ever seen this girl. Not sure what to do she shifted nervously.

"You don't have to thank me or even trust me for that matter, but I saved Sirius because he was the first person I met when I moved here," Hart turned her frozen eyes on her.

"You met Sirius? But he is in hiding," Ginny was completely shocked.

"It was an accident actually. I ended up in Grimmauld place without even knowing it. I somehow stumbled upon it and Sirius had his wand trained on my face. I laughed nervously and apologized for intruding. He was kind to me. I learn about his horrible past and they years he spent in that horrible place. But, there was just something about him, something familiar. When I spoke of my family, my parents he told me he had known them long before I was born," Hart smiled sadly.

"My parents actually went to Hogwarts, but shortly after their seventh year moved to America for a new start, a new life. They kept in touch with Sirius all those years and he met me when I was a baby. My parents were going to make him my godfather, but before they could the Potter's were killed and Sirius imprisoned and they didn't believe he didn't do it."

"So you would have pretty much been Harry's godsister now," Ginny sighed.

"I don't want him to know unless Sirius tells him the story honestly."

"I'm sorry. I do want to thank you, for what you did, even if you did it because you wanted to. It means a lot to Harry to still have his godfather. I'm sure it will be years, maybe even never, before he tells you he's thankful. And maybe I don't have to trust you, but I do," Ginny smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you," Hart smiled back a little bit of light regaining in her eyes.

The compartment door opened and Malfoy and Zabini stood with their eyebrows high. Silence laced the room and Ginny looked about ready to bolt, fearing that the boys would make fun of her in front of Hart. Neither boy said a thing and moved forward, both sitting on the same bench as Hart.

"So what are you doing in here," Zabini asked no politeness or bitterness in his tone.

"I just needed to talk to Hart," Ginny blushed at her stammered excuse.

"What would a Gryffindor have to say to a Slytherin," Malfoy laughed hauntingly.

"Leave her alone, boys. She came to thank me for helping out someone important to her," Hart shrugged them off.

"I heard about that, are you sure about what side you're on," Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Don't give me bullshit about my choices I make. If you don't like them so much Malfoy, then we don't have to be friends," Hart's voice was hard.

"She's right, Draco. If you don't want to be her friend you don't have to. It will only anger our families more," Zabini shrugged.

"I don't give a damn what my family thinks," Malfoy hissed.

"Then quit being such a prat."

"You have to let her chose which is best for her. Everyone has to pick a side at one point and believe me Draco, you will be no acceptation, just because you choose to be neutral now doesn't mean you can always be so," Zabini pointed out.

"I'm not going to be controlled," Malfoy snarled.

"Calm down, Draco. It's not that big of a deal. Things will be alright, however they turn out. But, if you're going to stay my friend because you want to be my friend, then you will have to accept me as I am," Hart hugged him.

"Not in front of the Gryffindor," Malfoy half-heartedly groaned.

Hart pulled back a wild smile on her face, "I'm sure Weasley will keep this to herself."

Ginny laughed nervously, nodded that she would indeed keep all of this to herself. Her family and friends would kill her if they knew she was sitting in a compartment with the door shut, two of most rude boys in school, and all three sitting across from her were Slytherin. She wasn't even sure if they would believe what just happened here anyways.

Ginny smiled softly at Hart and bid her farewell, sliding out of the compartment. No one noticed that she had just been with the Slytherins. None of the students in the compartment that she entered noticed her being late.

"Hey Ginny," Neville greeted her.

"Hey Neville," Ginny smiled before sitting down next to the said boy.

The ride home was filled with talk of the school year and everything that happened at the Ministry. The ride ended too soon and Ginny found herself standing in the Kitchen of the Barrow. Sitting at the table, Ginny placed her face in her hands, her elbows on the table.

Molly walked into the kitchen with a concerned look on her face. Molly placed herself in the chair next to Ginny and gave her a small smile.

"What's wrong Ginny dear," Molly asked softly.

"It's just… Hart helped us and she saved Sirius life and it seems like Hermione, Ron and Harry just don't care that she helped saved Harry's godfather's life and they refuse to say thank you," Ginny huffed.

"It's nothing to get frustrated with Ginny. They are a bit strong headed and still believe that anyone in Slytherin house is bad. I'm sure they will come around and see just what she did was very brave. But, I think Hart will be happy enough knowing that you said thank you and you believe in her," Molly smiled.

"Thanks Mum," Ginny hugged her mother and excused herself.


	4. Rumors

Chapter 4:

Rumors

Ginny was surprised to find that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had taken off in a flourish, too much disappointment of their Mum. They had been having an amazing summer at the Burrow but they had received a letter asking them to join Sirius at the Grimmauld place.

Harry was excited to go spend time with his godfather and everyone packed easily. They all flooed over and Kreacher showed them their rooms that they would be staying in. Ron had pointed out that one of the rooms, the door stood open and in it was decorated in dark blue wall paper, a black soft rug, the bed spread was hot pink and there were clothes and other assorted stuff inside.

It was nearing diner time and the smell of cooking spread through the house making everyone hungry. It had been redecorated, the painting of the screaming lady had been removed and the whole house was cheery and in bright colors of whites, blues, reds, and silvers. The foursome entered the dining room to find their mother sitting at the table. It was set, but no food laid out on it.

"Well then, if you're here who is cooking? Please tell me it's not Sirius," Ron asked jokingly.

"Of course it's not me," Sirius laughed walking out of the kitchen with food in his hands.

Sirius returned to the kitchen trices more and came back with food every time. He was returning from this fourth trip when the twins appeared at the table. Molly gasped in shock and proceeded to scold the boys for appearing, when they could have just used floo.

The kitchen door opened and Hart walked out in a beautiful light blue sun dress. Thin straps and a very gentle v-neck and the dress went to knee length. She had a bright smile and her eyes were dancing in the dim light. In her hands she carried the last plate of food.

"You cooked all this yourself," Molly asked in wonder.

"I love to cook! I thought since I was inviting you over to visit Sirius I would do the honor of cooking to save our guests from having to," Hart laughed as she took her seat beside Fred and Sirius.

"What's going on here," Harry looked confused.

"What's wrong Harry," Sirius asked calmly.

"What he means to ask Sirius is why Hart is here," Hermione asked.

"Quite simple really, I asked her if she would like to stay here this summer," Sirius replied.

"Had I known I would have stayed at the Burrow," Harry whispered harshly under his teeth and the whole room heard.

The smile on Hart's face didn't drop or even lessen. She pulled food onto her plate and began to eat as if she hadn't heard what Harry had said.

"Harry, that was rude," Molly scolded, "You should be happy that they invited us here."

Hermione and Ron looked really uncomfortable sitting here at the table with Hart. Fred and George didn't seem to have a problem as they slipped a candy onto her plate. Her eyebrow rose at the candy and her eyes met Fred's. He smiled his innocent smile and just pretended that he didn't do it.

Placing the piece of candy in her mouth she began to chew and swallowed it. After a few minutes her hair turned a bright hot pink and her laughter filled the room with her glee. Molly who had saw this suddenly started screaming at the twins to stop their jokes.

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley. I find it quiet funny," Hart laughed at the boys' antics, "they remind me of my older brother."

"You have a brother," Ginny asked surprised.

Hart's smile dimmed a bit, turning into a bittersweet one, "Yeah. He was the best brother I could ever ask for."

"Was," Hermione asked.

"He came here, a while before I moved. Said he was looking for someone and he had found them. He was going to visit them in Azkaban and then come straight home. But, I received a letter in the mail a day later telling me my brother had been murdered by Barty Crouch Jr. in Azkaban."

"He was looking for me. He had found me and was talking to me about Kalya. He turned to walk out of the building and somehow when he passed Barty's cell, Barty had reached out and grabbed his wand, killing him and trying to free himself, which he did," Sirius looked sad as he spoke.

"I had my brother buried in America. He would have wanted to be near mom and dad," Hart smiled sadly.

"You're parents," Ginny realized what she had meant that the others had not.

"My mom passed away when I was young. I was four and my brother was six. She passed away because she was an Auror. My dad followed the next year as he had stopped eating and drinking. Letting myself waste away until my brother and I were taken by child services due to neglect and abuse," Hart turned back to her food, eating as if she hadn't even just given these Gryffindors her deep dark secrets which they could use against her.

"She came here, because things in her American Wizardry school weren't that good," Sirius smiled, "that's when she learned I was supposed to be her godfather. But when her parents heard I had killed all those people, they wouldn't listen to me when I said I didn't do it."

"But, you believe him right," George asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Hart poked George in the side causing him to jump.

"Do they have houses there in America," Fred asked.

"Yeah, we got housed just like there. Four houses with one of the houses being the 'bad house'. I was actually in the equivalent of Gryffindor there. I loved my house and I made friends with everyone, even in the house that was the equivalent of Slytherin."

"Did you date anyone," George asked, earning a smack on the back of the head from Hermione.

"I did. We were together for almost two years before they transferred to a different school. I couldn't see my friends the same anymore because they all tip toed around me, being careful not to say anything or do anything to make me jealous or upset. I couldn't stand it any longer. I received an owl from both Beauxbaton and Hogwarts and I wanted a Co-ed school so I chose Hogwarts."

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Harry sulked and hardly talked. Hermione asked questions every now and again and Ron just kept to himself. Hart seemed to get along great with Fred and George. Ginny had wanted to talk to her, but chose to keep to herself.

They had only stayed in the Grimmauld place for a week before Molly drug them back home saying that since only Fred, George and Ginny could be nice, she wasn't going to stay there and insult Hart with their ridiculous behavior.

* * *

><p>They were leaving for the train already and Harry was still sulking. Ginny had heard it was something along the lines of him having to share Sirius with that stupid slimy no good Slytherin. She thought he was just being childish because he couldn't have Sirius all to himself anymore.<p>

Ginny and the others sat in their normal compartment commenting on how weird it was to not have the twins on the train anymore. There weren't any loud noises or screams because of the twins slipping people their jokes. There were only two Weasleys going to Hogwarts now.

The compartment door opened to reveal Malfoy and Zabini smirking, "Well, look what we found the 'Golden Trio' and their little followers."

"Isn't it so sad that these four follow them around like puppies," Zabini snickered.

"Shut up Zabini," Neville snapped.

"Oh, did Longbottom get a back bone," Malfoy asked pretending to sound scared.

"We haven't done anything to you," Colin stood up and glared, his wand now raised.

"Want to fight, do you," Zabini and Malfoy pulled out their wands.

Everyone in the compartment jumped up their wands raised. Everyone stood at a standstill, their bodies' tense waiting for the hexes that were going to come.

"That's enough," Hart's voice sounded from behind the boys, "put your wands away."

Malfoy and Zabini cursed before pocketing their wands. The others however did not. They moved away so she could stand in the door way. She had a small smile on her face.

"Sorry about them, you know how they get when they haven't taunted someone in a while," her laugh echoed, "we will be leaving now."

"Kalya you ruin all the fun," Malfoy groaned.

"And you create all the pain, Draco. Am I supposed to be your mom and look after you? I didn't think so," Hart huffed.

"You could have let us duel them," Zabini shrugged.

"And be alone all year because you hot heads got into a duel and were expelled I think not."

"When did you become so stuck up," Malfoy asked.

"Excuse me mister, I'm holier than thou attitude," Hart mocked.

"That's Potter, not me."

"I don't see Potter making fun of people because they are half-blood or muggle born!"

"She has you there mate," Zabini pointed out.

"Oh buzz off," Malfoy stormed down the train.

"I think you hit a nerve," Zabini laughed.

"I think I did too. He'll get over it."

Their footsteps headed off, leading them towards the back of the train echoing with Zabini's voice saying, "So, how was your summer?"

The train pulled into the station and they all made their way into the Great Hall. Dumbledore introduced Snape as their DADA teacher and Slughorn who was to be their potion teacher for the year after the first year sorting. While he said his normal speech telling people not to go into the forest, Ginny couldn't help noticing that the older students were whispering wildly.

As the food appeared even the Golden Trio had noticed the abnormal whispers. Hart shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes drifting over the students in her house. The Gryffindors watched in fascination as the Slytherins all slid to the sides of the table leaving wide gaps between Malfoy, Zabini and Hart. The frowns on their face told of pure displeasure.

Hart stood quickly and moved toward the Gryffindor table. Everyone tensed expecting a loud yelling or a fight. Dennise Creevey sat nervously staring at Hart. Colin glanced at the younger boy and moved slightly to place himself in between the Slytherin and his younger brother.

"When secrets are told, it would be expected to be kept, not spread like a rumor," Hart spoke softly.

"I.." Dennise started, shaking.

"Wanted to feel important, because your brother associates with Potter and you don't? Don't worry Creevey, I won't harm your younger brother. Sometimes we all do things we know we shouldn't hoping to gain positive attention from friends and family," Hart turned, her shoes clicking on the stone.

The Great Hall doors opened and she moved into the Main Hall allowing the doors to shut behind her. Silence was in the hall, all the teachers watching with sad eyes at the students who were whispering the new found rumor.

"What did you say and who did you tell," Colin asked his brother in a hard tone.

"I told a friend of mine in Ravenclaw," Dennise stopped suddenly.

"What did you tell them," Harry asked.

"I told them what she told me. When she was on the train I saw her sitting alone and she smiled at me. I was scared so I stood still. She told me she would never hurt me that isn't what she is about. She said her parents used to be Gryffindors and she would never dishonor their memory. She also said she couldn't understand the whole conflict between the Gryffindors and Slytherins as she loved muggles," Dennise looked at his hands feeling ashamed of himself.

"How a muggle lover could ever make it into this house is beyond my comprehension, she will have to be moved houses," Parkinson scowled.

"Shut your face you cow," Malfoy snapped.

"Excuse me," Parkinson gasped.

"You will leave her alone. ALL OF YOU," Zabini yelled, "Or we will do what we have to, to shut you all up."


	5. Ignorance

Chapter 5:

Ignorance

A few days later Ginny was walking back to her common room. Things had been quiet but no one had even tried to laugh or poke fun at Hart who had yet to return to eating in the Hall. She wasn't embarrassed of her love for muggles, Ginny knew though that she didn't want to have everyone staring at her.

Ginny found her at the same window she had her first real talk with her. At least Ginny was in nicer jeans and a form fitting dark blue shirt. Moving forward, she sat down next to the Slytherin girl.

"That's my favorite color," Hart's voice was soft.

"Blue?"

"I love that color. All shades of blue, they make me feel calm and at peace."

"So that's why you wear blue a lot."

"I also love pink, purple, silver, green, gold and red."

"I love green, it's my favorite color, like your eyes," Ginny blushed when the last part slipped past her lips.

"Thank you. I actually don't like my eyes. Your eyes on the other hand, they are like a milky chocolate color and have such emotions in them, their beautiful."

"Thanks," Ginny blushed ducking her head.

"You know, I think you would look good with short hair."

"Does it not look good long?"

"It looks great, but you always wear it up and it stays hidden from everyone. I think it would be beautiful short, it wouldn't be in your way and everyone could see it."

Ginny blushed, she had thought about cutting it, but she was afraid if she had that others would think she was lesbian and make fun of her. She wasn't ready to come out yet. She didn't want her family to disown her, but she didn't want to hide the rest of her life either. She sighed.

"Were you looking for me," Hart asked softly.

"Yeah, I was honestly heading back to my common room, but I remember you standing by this window last year, so I thought I would walk by just in case."

"How was your summer?"

"It was great. I enjoyed our time at Grimmauld place. I'm just a bit upset with my brother, Harry and Hermione."

"Don't worry too much about it. Remember, I'm only a Slytherin in their eyes."

"But not in mine."

"That's good enough for me. You don't have to associate with me."

"Should I not want to? You don't seem like such a bad person."

"I've never been bad. I have my times where my grades drop, but I try my hardest."

Ginny smiled at her, she noticed she was chewing on her bottom lip. Worry in her eyes.

"I'm scared that Draco and Blaise are going to leave me now."

"Well they shouldn't, would they?"

"They might because of everyone knowing I'm a muggle lover."

They spoke for hours about what happened and rolling their eyes at stupid antics that some people do. Ginny was glad though that she accepted her family. Ginny was happy that her Mum seemed to really like Hart. She only wished that Hart was lesbian, then it might not be so hard to break it to her family that she isn't straight.

* * *

><p>At the end of September Dumbledore had stated they were going to have a Halloween Ball that all students would be invited to, since the Ball two years ago only fourth year and above were allowed.<p>

Ginny was excited, knowing what she was going to be already. She was sure she was ready to come out, finally. She smiled remembering what had happened earlier this month.

"_Hey," Ginny said, meeting Hart at the same window._

"_Hey."_

"_What's in the bag," Ginny asked._

"_You said you liked reading and there was a book wrote in America I thought you would love. I read it forever ago and I own all of the books," Hart opened the bag._

_Ginny reached in and pulled out the first book, "Twilight?"_

"_It's about vampires and werewolves. In Muggle theory of course."_

"_I think I would like it. Are you sure you want to let me borrow them?"_

"_Of course, they just sit there now."_

Oh yes, Ginny was going to get a lot of looks this Halloween, but it was going to be amazing!

The girls weren't hiding their new budding friendship, but it seemed no one found them. They would sit at the same window for hours. They would walk the lake or the castle. No matter where they ended up or how long they walked it seemed that no one found them.

Ginny was sitting at a library table, she was supposed to be doing homework for potions but she kept finding her mind wondering off. She didn't want her brother or his friends to interrupt her. Knowing them they would talk for hours about how Draco is on the wrong side and how they were going to prove it.

A bit of movement and the sound of someone sitting down made Ginny tip her book backwards. Warm hazel eyes and an easy going smile greeted her.

"Hey, Gin."

"Hey, Kal."

Ginny had been so excited when Kalya had asked her to call her by her given name and not surname. Ginny had thought she was dreaming that Kalya wanted to be her friend, but she realized that indeed she hadn't been. At least being her friend was better than nothing.

"I'm struggling in Transfiguration. I was wondering if you could help me," Kalya admitted.

"I'm struggling in Potions myself," Ginny blushed.

"Oh, really? With what? I'll happily help you," Kalya moved her chair till she was next to Ginny.

Their legs brushed together causing Ginny to break out in goose bumps. A shiver ran down her spine and she looked toward the girl next to her. A large smile on her beautiful face but Ginny couldn't find anything letting her know if she was enjoying the contact like she was.

They were there for a little over two hours before they headed down to dinner. Talking and laughing about everything they could think about saying. Neither girl noticed all the odd looks and nasty whispers that were spreading through the halls.

Not even halfway through dinner did the girls find out just what had happened and how horrible the rumors were that started. Ginny found herself sitting completely alone at her table. Kalya found herself completely alone as well. Blinking she looked over at Malfoy and Zabini who were sitting with a different group of friends today.

With a sigh on her lips, Kalya once again stood and left the halls. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her brother and his friends. Of course they wouldn't trust her now that they knew she was hanging out with a Slytherin but yet they let the memories of her saving Sirius rush from their heads like it never happened.

Trying to ignore the stares Ginny dug into her dinner. Taking a couple bits she noticed movement at the Slytherin table. Zabini was standing and moving toward the Hall door. The rest of his house was glaring at him and soon his name was spoken of as a traitor.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kal, are you alright," Blaise asked as he sat down next to her.<p>

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do Blaise. I love it here. It's my new home, but can't people see I'm not different from them," Kalya asked softly, tears rolling down her cheeks in small rivers.

Blaise pulled her to his chest and held onto her, "They don't see the beautiful person on the inside, they see the evil that Slytherin represents."

"Salazar doesn't understand the pain he has put his students under by choosing such a side in the war."

"There was no war back then," Blaise sighed.

"Maybe not then, but he set up a bad example because he makes us all look like muggle hating idiots."

"I don't think either of us is."

"Draco will never speak to me again. I know this."

"Don't worry about Draco. He will come around, he always does. Remember your like a little sister to him," his reassuring words took the ache from her heart.

"As long as you are still here, I can wait from him to come around."

"No matter who you're friends with, Kal, you're always going to be a huge part of my life."

She smiled brightly through her tears. Blaise would never admit but it was because of this beautiful bubbly dark haired girl that he decided not to follow in his mother's and step-father's footsteps. She gave him hope that he really could be his own person even if for a short time. No matter what he was going to be here for his girl and love her unconditionally.

"Come, I know you don't want to receive the looks and stares, but you really need food, you skipped lunch and breakfast."

Still smiling, her hand enclosed around his and allowed him to lead her back into the hall. The silence was unnerving even to the best of students as the two Slytherins walked hand in hand into the hall. They took their seats as far from everyone as possible.

The rumors of Kalya dating Zabini were high and Ginny couldn't stand the thought. Her heart ached in jealousy as she watched Zabini and Kalya laugh and eat. He had her affection and it wasn't fair that Ginny probably never even had a chance.

No one noticed the upset look on Ginny's face, instead taking to starting at the two Slytherins who were traitors to their house. Things were changing so quickly some of the younger students couldn't understand what was going on. The first years didn't know much of the feud, and their confused faces plainly said they couldn't understand what was going on.

* * *

><p>Ginny walked into the library, it had been two weeks since the day she was branded a traitor. Ron had owled her Mum and Mum had merely told Ron to mind his own business. Ginny was glad that her mother approved of her new found friend, even if her youngest brother didn't.<p>

Her eyes roamed the room finding that the Golden Trio was sitting in the table right next to Kalya. Kalya had taken no notice to the Trio and was working on her homework. Books all over the table, parchment everywhere, ink and quills as well. Her hair was a mess and she had a couple ink blots on her face.

Sitting down across from her on the only side of the table that was clean Ginny couldn't help herself and began to giggle at the look on the Slytherins face.

"Oi, don't sneak up on someone like that," Kalya sniffed before turning back to her work.

"Holy cow, how many classes do you have," Ginny asked.

"More then I can handle right now," the poor girl was almost in tears.

"Is everything okay," she couldn't keep the concern out of her voice.

"No," the tears spilt over, "Draco won't talk to me. Blaise is so busy studying for the N.E.W.T.s and I can never find you when I need you."

"I'm here now. I'm sorry."

"Blaise said Draco will come around but it's been two full weeks. He never ignores me like this. He won't even look at me. I've been neglecting my homework all week because I can't even concentrate enough to write my bloody name!"

"Wow, something is horribly wrong. You never curse."

"I just want him to stop being so stupid. He won't listen to me when I tell him he is putting his faith in the wrong area. Sneering at me when I try to speak to him. He even cursed me the last time I tried."

"And you're just going to take that?"

"What am I to do? I don't want to get him in trouble. He was… is like my brother. So much so. I want him to just forgive me, and move on."

"He shouldn't have to forgive you for being friends with me."

"So your saying it's okay your brother is mad at you for being my friend?"

"I…."

"Ginny, they are being stupid. Salazar didn't like anyone but pure-bloods. But that was YEARS ago. I love muggles. I was raised muggle! I lived just like everyone else. I love just like everyone else.

Draco is stubborn because he was raised like Salazar. They hate him because how mean he is to them, but they don't understand what it's like to be born into a place where the only chose you have to survive is to go alone with what your parents tell you.

Honestly, Harry was born to a family that happened to be Gryffindor. Maybe had he been born into Slytherin things would be different. He wouldn't be who he is. So who is to say that Draco can't be a good guy?"

"He chose it," Ron snapped.

"And you chose to be born into a family with five brothers and a sister? You chose to be poor? You chose to live the way you live?"

No one said anything. Their mouths seeming to be glued shut. The tears continued to pour down her cheeks. Her wand was drawn and with a flick of her wrist all of her homework neatly folded, her ink plugged itself, her quills cleaned and they all piled into her book bag along with her books. Throwing the strap over her shoulder she began leaving the library with Ginny chasing after her.


	6. Halloween Ball

Chapter 6:

Halloween Ball

Ron had finally apologized to Ginny. Harry and Hermione had as well. Telling her they were sorry they had ignored her, but they wouldn't befriend Kalya. She had been fine with that. She didn't care if they weren't friends with her. Honestly she wanted to keep Kalya to herself.

Even when new rumors started that were true, her brother stood by her. He told her he wouldn't care if she was lesbian, as long as they never had issues with each other. He didn't want her to hate him and he wouldn't mind if she liked girls as long as she didn't like Hermione. Ginny had laughed and told him that he had nothing to worry about.

Ginny felt good about her brother, Harry and Hermione knowing she was gay. She only had to find a way to tell Kalya without her freaking out and not wanting to be her friend. She wanted dearly for Kalya to always stay near her, even if it was just in a friendship way.

The girls were laughing as they left the library having done all their homework for the day. They loved spending time together and were almost always seen together. Ginny did feel a bit peeved that when Kalya wasn't with her she was always in Zabini's company, since Malfoy still hadn't come around.

A group of girls from every house besides Slytherin was walking in the halls, their giggles echoing off the walls. They stopped giggling and moved toward the two girls.

"So, _Ginny_, ready to come out of the closet?"

"Doesn't it get lonely in there?"

Their giggles started louder and stronger than before.

"Those who point their finger, are usually the one afraid to 'come out' so to speak," Kalya's trade mark smirk on her lips.

"How dare you! I'm not gay!"

"It takes one to know one," Kalya sneered.

She took Ginny's hand and led her around the group of girls. Ginny couldn't stop the happy shivers roll up her spine from the contact.

"They love to stick their nose where it doesn't belong. Plenty of people here are gay or lesbian," Kalya continued.

"There are," Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Of course, they don't keep it a secret. But, most people won't comment or make fun of them unless they are jealous or they want attention."

* * *

><p>It was dinner time and Ginny couldn't keep her eyes from wondering the Hall. She could see many pairs of lesbian and gay couples. They were holding hands, talking, hugging, and even some were kissing. How she had even missed all these couples were beyond her.<p>

A sort of hush grew at the Gryffindor table. Kalya plucked herself down next to Ginny a smile on her face.

"So you know what you're going as to the Ball," Kalya asked.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Already got my costume and I love it. I had it made for me. It was a present from Blaise."

"Are you and him going together," Ginny asked the question everyone had been dying to ask.

"Nah, he is going with Stephine," Kalya shrugged.

"Stephine?"

"Sanders. She is in my year. He had me ask her out for him. That boy wouldn't know how to live without me," Kalya laughed.

"How come you guys let the rumor go that you were dating," Ginny asked confused.

"Why fight it? People would think we were just trying to make up an excuse as to what we are to each other."

"That would be?"

"He is like a brother to me. I love him, dearly, but not in the way people think."

"So who are you going with then?"

"No one. I'm going to spend time with you, silly. Anyways, Halloween is tomorrow and I should go eat before dinner is over. See you tomorrow night," Kalya stood waving.

Kalya sat down across from Zabini, a smile wide on her face. Ginny smiled softly, her brother, Harry and Hermione letting go of their wands and going back to eating. Rolling her eyes, she dug into the food in front of her. They wouldn't get over their hate for Slytherin anytime soon and that she was sure of.

Finally finishing her dinner she made her way to the common room. She moved toward her bed and began to change into her pajamas. Tomorrow was the Ball and she was looking forward to seeing what Kalya was wearing and now that she didn't have to worry about Zabini getting in the way she was even happier.

She heard the door to the room open just as she had pulled her shirt down over her head. The five voices of the girls that roomed with her died. They all moved to the bed next to Ginny's and sat down. Their eyes on her made her increasingly nervous.

"Can I help you," Ginny asked, trying to keep her nerves from her voice.

"What is she like," Roslyn questioned.

"What," Ginny asked confused, these girls had stopped talking to her the second they found out she was talking to Kalya.

"You know, Hart, what's she like," Martha urged.

"She is kind. I have only heard her say mean things to Malfoy. She listens, and she doesn't judge other people. She has very low self-esteem and becomes nervous easily. She bites her nails nervously when she thinks no one is looking. She chews on her bottom lip. She considers Malfoy and Zabini her brothers. She laughs easy and cries just as easy. She is just like everyone else.

She doesn't think she is better then everyone. She worries what others think of her. She pretends to be indifferent, but she apologizes all the time for the way Malfoy treats me and my family. She saved the life of someone very dear to Harry and my family. She isn't a bad person, not even close. She couldn't be a Death Eater even if her life was at stake."

"So she wouldn't hate us," Lillian questioned.

"She wouldn't really have a reason to, you were never directly rude to her."

Jade sat forward, "You would accept our apology?"

"For what?"

"For ignoring you and pushing you away again," Blair supplied.

"As long as you guys don't do it again."

"Can we ask something," Lillian looked nervous.

"Sure," Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really lesbian," Martha asked quickly her words almost running together.

Laughing at how nervous her roommates were Ginny replied, "Yes. I am."

They stayed up for a few hours talking and laughing. Ginny was surprised how much they actually wanted to know about her sexuality and her friendship with Kalya, even going as far as admitting she fancied Kalya.

* * *

><p>Staring into the mirror, Ginny took in the dark blue pants that fit her hips but bagged out on the legs. Her black sneakers look brand new after a charm Hermione placed on it. She had asked the older girl for help in coming up with some spells for her costume. She had even asked the older girl to chop off her hair.<p>

Her once mid-back length hair was now short, only about an inch and a half in length. Running a hand threw her short locks she looked at her skin hoping the spell Hermione had come up with worked. It had, her skin looked like marble that sparkled in the light. Since they would be having it at night, Hermione had modified it to reflect with strong sources of light. She laughed at the thought of her costume.

Vampires didn't sparkle in the light. And they had fangs, but her teeth were now all sharp with no fangs. Muggles, such an odd thought for a vampire but it made a great outfit. She knew that all the muggle born students would know what she was. And it would definitely confirm all the rumors of her being lesbian.

"Are you sure about this shirt," Ginny asked.

Skin tight and black, the shirt clung to every curve allowing people to see she was indeed a female and she had some pretty nice endowments. Her boobs were a perky b cup and her stomach was thin and pure muscles from being a Quidditch player as well as growing up with five rough boys.

"I think it looks amazing on you, Ginny," Hermione smiled, "I'm sure Kalya will approve."

"How did you know," Ginny blushed.

"Easy, the way you talk to her, about her, you look at her like I do Ron. I knew you were crushing on her long before you even came out to us."

Blushing she followed the Trio to the Great Hall. When she got to the landing of the Main Hall, the foursome saw Kalya waiting at the bottom with a huge smile on her face.

Her black hair was curly and flared out around her face in ringlets. Her make-up was bright and shocking; hot pink eye shadow, baby blue eye liner, cherry red lipstick and deep pink blush. Her body was hugged like a glove in a strapless dress. It was shorter then her normal dresses and only covered her underwear by three or so inches, with it flaring like a tutu. Her c cup breasts were cupped and pushed up by the dress, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her shoulders were bare all the way down to the top of her bottom.

The dress was a beautiful mix of every color out there. A crown with multi color gems sat perfectly in her hair. Her wand that she held in her hand was covered in the same gems as her crown. At the base of the wand was a small little rainbow shaped gem, it looked like something out of a muggle cartoon.

The whole hall had stopped to take in the two girls. Zabini and Malfoy's jaw were open in awe at Kalya. The Golden Trio was speechless, not sure what Kalya had thought when she dressed herself this afternoon.

"I know you know what I am," Ginny glanced over Kalya's outfit once more, taking notice of the silver strappy high heels on her feet, "But, what are you?"

Ginny stood at a tall five foot seven inches and Kalya stood at five foot four inches without her heels and was now standing eye to eye with Ginny.

A beautiful smile lit up her face, leaning forward a bit, "A fairy, silly."

"I didn't know fairies were multicolored, are they," Hermione asked.

"This one is!"

No one understood the hidden meaning behind Kalya's words, not even Ginny.

"Why would you want to be multicolored," Ron asked, "And wear such skimpy clothes?"

Hermione smacked him upside the head, "Ow, 'Mione, what was_ that_ for?"

"Honestly, I thought it would be easy to see. I haven't actually hidden it or anything. I chose my outfit because this fairy is _gay_."

Gasps were heard and whispers started throughout the hall, Kalya merely rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Shall we go inside," Kalya asked as she grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled the stunned girl into the Great Hall.

It didn't take long for the shock to wear off and the Hall was in full swing. Students dancing, sitting at tables talking, snogging in dark corners and Ginny found herself sitting with her roommates.

"Would you introduce us to Hart," Jade asked.

"I wouldn't mind, I'm sure she would love to."

"I would love to what," Hart's voice sounded over Ginny's shoulder.

Turning around blushing Ginny smiled, "Get to know my roommates."

"Of course, I love meeting new people," leaning forward Kalya whispered in Ginny's ear, "I love what you have done to your hair, you look gorgeous."

Moving over she took a seat to the right of Ginny and the left of Blair. The girls giggled nervously at Kalya's presence at their table. They didn't tense or become scared, just nervous. Zabini walked by waving to Kalya, who happily waved back.

"So, you want to know me? I can't see why," Kalya laughed when she felt the light hit on her arm from Ginny.

"Ginny says you're an amazing girl," Martha smiled.

"I'm smart, but that's really all I have going for me," Kalya thought about it, "well, and my American accent."

Laughter rang amongst the girls, "Where were you born?"

"London."

"You're not American born," Roslyn seemed shocked.

"No, just raised there. My brother was also born here, as were my parents."

"Your brother, his name wouldn't happen to be Xavier Hart, would it," Lillian asked.

"Yeah, that's his name."

"I heard he was killed in Azkaban when Barty Crouch Jr. escaped, is that true," Blair looked upset.

"Sadly, it's true. He was buried in America with our parents."

"Enough of that talk, let's talk about happy things," Ginny intervened.

"I'm glad you guys are talking to Ginny again. I was afraid she would be lonely forever because of me," Kalya smiled sadly.

"It took a lot of thinking, but if Ginny trusts you, there isn't a reason we shouldn't," Blair smiled back.

They talked for a while, listening to the background music. Thankfully everyone left them alone since they were all so worried about dancing and getting in some time with the other houses to bother saying anything rude to the group of seven girls talking about love, families, summers, and anything they could think of.

The song changed to a fast pace song and Kalya stood holding out a hand to Ginny, "Dance with me?"

Blushing fiercely she smiled at her friends before taking the proffered hand. Moving onto the dance floor they enjoyed each other's presence as they danced away to the songs. Ginny was so nervous, this girl in front of her was everything she ever wanted and yet, she still seemed so far away.

A slow song came on and Kalya moved closer, slowly wrapping her arms around Ginny's neck. Ginny blushed and moved her arms around the other girl's waist. It felt good to be here, dancing so close to the girl she had longed to hold for the past year. It almost seemed to be a dream.

The song came to an end and the girls moved back to the table. The other roommates who had been sitting there earlier were starting to return after dancing.

"You know, no one seemed to ask you your age, all just assuming that since you're in fifth year that your fifteen," Lillian pointed out.

"Good point! I'm fourteen actually," Kalya smiled, "my brother started school two years before me and since I had never been without him, they allowed me to join him at school. I sat through both years with him, and they allowed me to jump a grade. They wanted me to jump two grades, but I told them it would be hard enough being so young to be two grades ahead, I wouldn't get along with kids older than me."

"I honestly never would have guess," Ginny stated embarrassed.

"No one really does. It's not that easy to tell. Most people just think I'm short for my age."

"What other surprises do you have for us," Jade joked.

"My parents passed away when I was little. My brother practically raised me. I got to jump a grade in school. I want to be an Auror. I was raised believing I was a muggle. There really isn't anything important I can think of to say."

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and Ginny's roommates couldn't stop talking about Kalya and how Ginny should just suck it up and ask her out because she obviously liked her too. Blushing, Ginny laid down in bed. She was glad her friends finally said sorry and were going to be here for her. It also helped that they liked the girl she hoped would be her girlfriend soon.


	7. Hogsmeade

Chapter 7:

Hogsmeade

The morning sun rose over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soft green grass soaked up the rays, the lake reflected it back on its still surface. The forest once quiet began to wake up. Hagrid's hut lit up, his footsteps booming on his floor as he made himself ready for the day.

Pulling the blankets over her head, Ginny tired to block out the rising sun. Moaning she didn't want to get up, she rolled to her stomach. Movement in the room was heard as the other girls rose to welcome the morning.

"Come on, Ginny. Don't you want to see Hart at breakfast," Jade poked her side through the blanket.

Mumbling was heard as Ginny tired to say something to the girl disturbing her sleep.

"What was that Ginny?"

"Her name is Kalya," Ginny huffed as she pulled back her blankets, kicking her feet over the side of her bed.

"We know her name. But, I hardly think we are on first name basis," Blair reminded her.

Shrugging Ginny stepped into the bathroom and proceeded to shower. Her roommates were always early risers. They normally left her to sleep all she wanted but for some reason this morning they weren't about to let her sleep in. Mumbling about unfair roommates, Ginny washed herself in the shower. She brushed her short hair before using a spiking spell. She brushed her teeth and frowned at herself in the mirror.

The freckles that dusted her face seemed even more predominate against the paleness of her white skin. Her eyes seemed dull with the look of sleepiness. Her lips were dry and cracked from sleeping. Sighing she put on some chap-stick to help her lips.

Glaring at the clock Ginny realized it was Saturday. They had the whole day off and her roommates had to get her up at seven o'clock! She didn't even get up till seven thirty or eight on a class day. Moaning about her absolute hate for her roommates, she moved to look threw her clothes finding an outfit set out on her bed.

Narrowing her eyes, she realized her roommates had gone through her clothes while she was showering. Sighing she pulled the said outfit onto her body and stared at herself in the mirror. Obviously the pants were hers, they fit her waist and were baggy just like the pants she had worn yesterday, but they were black. The shirt though was transfigured as she didn't have one like it. It was a nice long sleeve deep green button down shirt. Slipping on her black sneakers she moved down to the common room.

Her roommates greeted her with glee as they praised her for wearing the clothes they had set out. They kept telling her how the green brought out her eyes and hair, and that the black pants complimented the shirt. Ginny rolled her eyes; girls would be girls she supposed.

They all sat down at their table, Harry, Ron and Hermione saying good morning to them. They all talked happily about yesterday's events and how the Ball was for them. The girls gushed over all the guys they had danced with and Ginny found amusement when the girls realized who they were talking to.

Kalya sat down next to Ginny with a huge smile on her face. Ginny took notice there was still some curl to Kalya's hair. Her face had a slight dusting of a light pink blush to cover her paleness; her normal light blue eye shadow had been changed to a deep blood red, with black eyeliner. Her lips had pink lip-gloss. She was wearing a deep v white long sleeve shirt, and she had on form fitting gray jeans, complete with flat dress shoes in silver.

"Good morning, Gin," Her voice was soft almost breathy before brightening and becoming louder, "good morning Jade, Blair, Lillian, Martha, Roslyn."

"Good morning," the six girls echoed.

"Kal, don't you want to go sit with Zabini," Ginny looked confused.

"Oh sure, but he is so busy with his girlfriend," she winked, "I'd get in the way."

Ginny blushed when she noticed Zabini sitting next to Sanders.

"Look on the bright side Ginny, at least she will sit with us," Roslyn smiled.

"What makes you think I wouldn't sit here," Kalya looked between the girls.

"Well, it's just... you never sit at the Gryffindor table," Lillian supplied.

"Honestly, I never felt welcome. I thought I would embarrass you guys too much to be here. But, after last night, I thought it would be okay and you would enjoy my company."

"Of course we will enjoy your company," Ginny said nervously.

"That's perfect. It's either that, or you can sit at my table," Kalya's leg brushed up against Ginny's.

Blushing fiercely and trying to respond, Ron's voice spoke up, "Not bloody likely. You can sit here all you want but my sister isn't sitting with all those snakes."

Everyone was waiting for Kalya to get upset, or yell at Ron for his words. He had pretty much just told her that her house was filled with horrible people. Instead, she started to laugh. Her hand over her mouth, she tried to muffle her laughter, gaining attention from the full hall.

"What's so funny," Ron mumbled miffed at her reaction.

"It's just… You have hated me so much and now it's alright for me to sit at your table. A snake amongst the loins, and yet you won't let her sit at my table. For what? Because you're afraid of what my housemates would do to her? It's good to know you trust me."

Ron blushed, the redness creeping down his neck, "I never said I trusted you."

"She is right," Martha boasted, "Ron actually trusts her."

"Don't worry. I won't break that trust Ron. I'm not a bad person and I never will be. What proof do you need to believe me," Kalya asked.

"Bear your left arm," Harry stated.

Ginny thought back to it. Every time she had worn a dress or a short sleeve shirt, she had always worn something to cover her arms, like long gloves or interesting sleeve pieces. All eyes were on her, most students, even in Slytherin, had thought she was a Death Eater and they were all interested in getting to know if it was true.

"Keep in mind, what I told you over summer about my parents," Kalya said softly, before pushing up both sleeves of her shirt. Her left arm had a very thin light pink scar going from the joint of her elbow to the middle of her palm. It was hard to see, and most wouldn't even notice it. Her right arm had the same scar type, going from the edge of the inside of her wrist wrapping around to the top of her hand, creating an l like shape.

"You can barely even see them, why do you hide them," Ginny asked, reaching out and touching Kalya's left arm.

"Because I don't like people asking me how I got them," Kalya smiled sadly.

Ron and Harry looked upset. They felt like total arses for having her show her arms and embarrassing her in front of the hall, as well as not believing her or Sirius when they said she wasn't a Death Eater.

"Honestly, if I was me, I would think I was a Death Eater too," Kalya laughed.

Everything quieted down and they had continued to eat, the hall talking and moving forward as if the outburst never happened. IT was always this way here. Everyone knew when to drop it and just continue on with their day. The hum of the hall covered the movement till Kalya noticed someone had sat down next to her.

The seventh year Gryffindor smiled at her, "Hey, Hart. I was wondering, since today is Hogsmeade weekend if you were going with someone."

"Umm, no," Kalya's confusion stood out in her fumbled words.

"Well, how about going to the Three Broomsticks with me," he flashed another smile.

"You know I'm not interested in men right," Kalya asked cautiously.

"Yeah, you made that quiet clear last night."

"Sure, I'll go for a drink then," Kalya dismissed him softly and turned back to her friends.

"See you at noon."

She nodded, not noticing Ginny tense and glare at the boy walking away.

"Want to meet up at twelve thirty and go window shopping," Kalya asked, looking at Ginny.

Shaking out of her revive she glanced at Kalya who was looking at her expectantly, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up at twelve thirty to go do something, like window shop or maybe you can take me by your brother's shop."

"Of course."

Ginny didn't notice the disappointed look at the younger girls face. She glared at her food as she ate. Something about that older boy didn't seem right. He was up to something and Kalya being the good girl she is wouldn't notice that.

* * *

><p>Kalya sat down with an airy expression on her face. She had ordered a butterbeer and was just staring at the table. She kept thinking about everything and wondering if she could convince this boy to let her go early so she could meet up with Ginny at WWW.<p>

Honestly, she couldn't see why this boy wanted to hang out with her. They didn't even know each other and she was lesbian. Mulling over everything in her head, she heard the boy slide into the booth across from her.

"Hey," His voice was rich in seduction.

"Hey."

"I realized I didn't properly introduce myself this morning. My name is Bradley Rowland, but my friends just call me Brad."

"Nice to meet you, Rowland."

"No, call me Brad. Didn't I hear that Weasley girl call you Kal?"

"Sorry, only she can call me that. Everyone else calls me Kalya or Hart."

"Alright Kalya, let's get to know each other. Tell me what your favorites are?"

"Well, my favorite color is blue. Favorite animals are a wolf and fox. My favorite class is Muggle Studies. Teacher would have to be Professor Snape."

"Mine are Red, Dog, Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall."

"What else do you want to know?"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Are you writing this down? I like to read and write. I love spending time with my friends."

"No, I'm not. Who are they?"

"Draco and Blaise. Ginny, Blair, Lillian, Roslyn, Martha and Jade."

"Do you fly?"

"I love to."

"How come you're not on the team then?"

"Because I don't like my name in the lime-light," Kalya glared at the paper where a quick quill was scribbling down.

"How come you don't like boys romantically?"

"What kind of a question is that? That is none of your business. I've always liked girls."

"So you're saying you have never given a guy a chance?"

"I've never wanted to. I don't like them that way."

"Why not try at least once?"

"Excuse me?"

He slid over into her seat, her eyes going wide, he moved forward and placed his lips on hers. Grossed by the touch of his lips on hers, she slid under the table and ran for the door. Scared and upset, blinded by the tears, she was barely able to make it to WWW. Sliding into the building and sitting down by the door, her face buried in her hands.

Ginny was shocked when she found her friend crying in her brother's shop. Taking her upstairs to the twins' room, she sat her down on a couch. She noticed how hurt her friend was and wrapped her arms around her, whispering that it would be okay in her ear.

"What's wrong, Kal," Ginny asked when her friend finally calmed down.

"He kissed me," new tears started and began to drip down her face.

"I feared he didn't want to just be your friend," Ginny sighed pulling her friend closer to her.

It took a while to calm her friend. Finally she stopped crying and cleaned herself up, her make-up still perfect due to magic. Ginny reached down nervously and grabbed Kalya's left hand. Kalya smiled and happily followed along as Ginny showed her the shop. As they left the shop their hands dropped from each others.

Ginny watched at Kalya got excited and bounced from shop to shop. She was always smiling and laughing. Pointing at things she wanted or liked. Running into shops and buying things she needed for school or for herself. Ginny wasn't surprised when she was drug into a make-up and jewelry store.

She watched Kalya pick all kinds of beautiful colored eye shadows, blushes, and eyeliner.

"You were getting low on make-up that's why the last few weeks you have only wore baby blue eye shadow with pink eye liner," Ginny stated her observation.

"You noticed? I normally switch my colors every day, but I haven't gotten the time to come here and buy more."

Ginny smiled and followed around happily behind her friend. She noticed something in a counter that caught her attention. A beautiful locket with a snake and griffin engraved on it, a mystic sapphire heart at the bottom under the feet of the griffin. The locket was a circle. A witch had helped her and pulled it out for her to hold. Turning it over on the back was blank and able to have something written on it.

Ginny paid for it, telling the witch what she wanted on the back, and wrote down her name asking her to mail it to her. A smile on her face, realizing she had just found her perfect Christmas present for Kalya. She moved forward and followed Kalya as she left the shop.

"It's such a beautiful day. Should we meet up with the other girls?"

"Yeah, they said they would be at the Three Broomsticks," Ginny smiled.

They walked into the pub, and Kalya sighed in relief that Rowland had left. They slid into the table with the other five girls. They enjoyed hours of talking and laughing before they agreed it was time for them to go back to school.


	8. Yes!

Chapter 8:

Yes!

Ginny's patience was about to wear off. It was nearing Christmas break and they were going to spend it at Grimmauld place. But, ever since Halloween, when Kalya had came out to the school, boys and girls alike had lined up to ask her out. She went on many dates, but she never truly got with any of them.

Kalya herself, Ginny noticed, had become fed up with all the guys coming on to her. Somehow everyone knew her favorite color, animal, subject in school, teacher, and what her hobbies were. Kalya had explained that Rowland had wrote it all down and probably passed it around hoping it would help people get her to date them.

They were boarding the train, Kalya and she decided to go off on their own and not sit with the Golden Trio. They calmly sat together, enjoying the silence. It had been a long time since they were able to have time together without someone coming over and asking her out or interrupting their studying to see if they could join.

Ginny felt pressured. She wanted to ask Kalya out, but she was scared if she did something bad would happen. She was afraid she would say no, but as the days went by, she found less and less time to even ask. She didn't want to do it in a rush to make sure she beat everyone else, but she also didn't want to wait so long that she never got the chance.

The compartment door opened and Ginny snarled in frustration, thinking it was another person to ask Kalya out.

"Hey, can I join you," Zabini asked.

"Blaise," Kalya hugged him, before pulling him down on her bench, "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know I haven't been a good brother. But, I was busy and it looked like you were having so much fun with Weasley."

Ginny blushed at Zabini's gaze.

"You extended your hand in friendship to my sister, care to do the same for her horrible brother," Zabini asked, sticking out his hand.

"I don't see why it would hurt," Ginny shook his hand.

"You'll love him, Gin. He is such an amazing person. So kind and loving, he just hides it well," Kalya laughed, messing up his hair.

"Oi, you brat."

They laughed and talked. Ginny realized just how easy going Blaise was. He never said anything rude to her, but he joked in a sarcastic manor that made his comments seem rude if it wasn't for the smile on his face and laughter in his eyes. Ginny knew being his friend wouldn't be too bad.

The compartment opened and in it stood a tall blonde Slytherin. His normally sharp features seemed weak and put out. He had a frown on his face and sadness in his eyes as he moved into the room, sitting on the other side of Kalya who looked concerned.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy's voice was soft.

"I forgive you," Kalya hugged him to her.

Ginny watched in amazement as she hugged and shushed Malfoy. Her voice was kind and she never spoke a single word of anger at him. She forgave him, just like that after he hadn't talked to her in months. Ginny had seen her cry more than once when she realized Draco was angry with her.

She didn't know at what point she started considering Draco by his first name. She was already going to be friends with Blaise; it wouldn't hurt to be friends with Draco as well. She smiled softly at the three Slytherins that were talking and having her join in. They all seemed to want to make her a part of the group. To which she was very glad.

The train pulled all too soon into the station and they said their goodbyes. Ginny and Kalya walked over to Molly and left with her to Grimmauld place with the others. To be out of school for two weeks was like a dream come true and Ginny couldn't wait to start enjoying her break. Her main concern was if Kalya would like her gift or hate it.

Molly wasn't fooled by the act the children put on front of her. She could tell that Harry and Ron had an unspoken agreement with Kalya that in front of her they would talk to her as little as possible and not be rude. Hermione on the other hand was already gaining a quick friendship with the girl as they shared a passion for school.

Her dear Ginny, she could see was head over heels for Kalya who seemed to fancy Ginny just as much and they both seemed so blind to each other's attraction. She wanted to help, to push all these children together but she knew it wasn't her place.

It had been a slight shock when Ginny finally came out to her. Molly had been a bit disappointed, but she realized all along she knew her daughter wasn't in to boys. She had watched the relief on her daughter's face when she had listened to her and accepted her.

She just prayed her daughter was a little more straight forward then her brother Ron, seeing as he has been in love with Hermione for years and still hadn't figured it out for himself, but Molly could see it as plain as day on his face. She hoped the Ginny wouldn't have to suffer for years, scrambling after her friend with puppy-dog eyes wishing she would see her without saying something.

"Have you seen Kalya," Sirius asked the group in the living room.

"Wasn't she just here for lunch," Fred asked.

"Yeah, she cooked it, remember," Ginny stated.

"Well, she couldn't have gone far," Hermione pointed out.

"It's not safe for her to leave the house so she should be here," Molly added.

They began looking everywhere. Each room was opened and searched; every floor had at least one person looking around every corner. They all met up in the living room. It was dinner time. Hours had passed and she was nowhere to be found. A loud popping noise signaled someone using apparition.

Kalya stepped around the corner, the smile bright on her face falling at the look she was receiving.

"Something happen while I was gone," Kalya asked quietly.

"Yes, you went missing when you know it's dangerous to leave the house," Molly tut-ted in a stern voice.

"I told Sirius yesterday that I was going to my family grave today as today is the anniversary of my mother's death. I was there, whispering words I wished to say to her when my friends from America came, saying they knew I would be there. They invited me over and I lost track of time. I didn't mean to cause any problems," Kalya's redden eyes spoke of the tears she had shed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," Sirius rushed forward and pulled her to him, "I was just so worried, you were gone."

Ginny looked at her mother's face. It was hard, telling her that she was upset for the girl but also concerned she had gone missing. Harry's eyes were glossy as he stared into the fire lighting the room.

Dinner was an amazing affair. Ginny helped Kalya and Molly cook. Hermione and Ron set the table and Harry placed the food. Sirius helped everywhere he could, wanting to be a part. The Twins were nowhere to be found at the moment.

As dinner was finished, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were at the table. Ginny and Kalya shared a smile before sitting down with the loud family. They enjoyed each other's company. Everyone trying to talk over each other and the loudness brought in the fun.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning was bright and welcoming to the children sleeping at Grimmauld place. They all excitingly ran downstairs the adults already up and waiting for them. Warping paper lay everywhere as they ripped into their presents, Kalya who had only received a present from Sirius, Remus, Molly and Ginny sat back watching.<p>

Harry got to a green wrapped present and eyed it. There wasn't a tag on who it was from. Opening it he was shocked at what was in there. There was multiple books on Quidditch, a broom cleaning kit, and his very know snitch.

Ron also looked weary when he opened his green wrapped present. As the paper fell away there was a framed photo of the Chudley Cannons, each signature under the player itself, a new Quidditch outfit complete with new protection pads and a brand new firebolt 2000.

Hermione smiled when she noticed the Slytherin emblem on the backside of the green paper. What a sneaky friend of theirs. She opened hers and was surprised. There were plenty of books that she wanted for school and just to read, but there was also more girly like clothes and make-up. A small note in Kalya's writing said, _Ron already notices you how you are, why not try to live it up and make him jealous enough to finally ask you out?_

Ginny laughed when she caught sight of the small note, noticing there was only a very small green wrapped present for her. Opening it she wondered what it could be. It was a framed picture of Kalya and herself. Both smiling and laughing together by the lake, a picture she was sure Colin took. A note fell into her lap and she picked it up. Kalya's writing spelt out _I have something more special to give you, but it will wait till later, you should also check your closet._

Hermione and Ginny shared a look before moving upstairs and looking in Ginny's closet. Their eyes went wide when they realized both Hermione and Ginny's wardrobe was completely changed. They looked through all the clothes and were excited. They loved all of it. Kalya was leaning against the door frame.

"I couldn't wrap them all actually. So I put a bit in your package, Hermione. I even changed out your knickers."

Both girls blushed and rushed over to their dressers. Hermione got lots of pretty bright colored or lacy bras and knickers. Ginny got her favorite style of dark colored bras with a few white and tan, her knickers were all booty shorts, and matched her bras.

"I know you don't like the light colored stuff, but I thought if you wore a light colored shirt you might want to wear a bra that won't stand out underneath it."

"You know I never thought about that," Ginny hugged Kalya.

Ginny pulled away reluctantly as Hermione took her turn hugging Kalya and thanking her. They had all gone to the store and showed her the kind of styles they liked in everything, but neither girl had the nerves to actually buy them. It was nice having new clothes.

Later that night Ginny found Kalya sitting quietly in her room. Walking in, she noticed her present that she had laid under the tree for Kalya lay unopened on the bed, wrapping paper in a small pile at her feet.

"Did you just now open your presents," Ginny asked.

"Yeah, your mom is so good at knitting. I love the sweater, it's green with a silver K."

The smile on her lips showed that she really loved her gift even if it was a lot cheaper then what she had given everyone else. She had given gifts to everyone who had attended dinner last night.

"Remus and Sirius bought me a charm bracelet, a moon charm and a puppy," She held up her wrist showing off the bracelet on her left wrist.

"They sure have a way with making gifts unique," Ginny laughed sitting next to her.

Picking up the unopened present in her lap, she opened the side table and pulled out another small green wrapped present and handed it to Ginny.

"There was so much going on, I wanted to make sure I saw your reaction to my gift."

"Open yours first?"

Smiling, she opened the small gift in her lap. Her eyes went wide and her jaw opened. The locket was beautiful. Opening it, the same picture she had placed in the frame was in the locket.

"Turn it over."

Turning it over she read the print on the back, _Forever & Always, _a smile brightened her lips as she clasped the locket around her neck.

"It has a protection spell on it. I'm not sure what actually happens, but I was assured it would keep you safe if you were at the final battle."

Ginny opened hers, pulling open the box that was wrapped, she was shocked. Lying innocently in the box was a ring. Picking it up Ginny stared at it in awe. On the left side was a dragon, it's eyes made from a emerald, she could make out the small legs, bent under the dragons large body, it's wings covered most it's back. The right side was a griffin, it's lion like head meeting up with the dragons. Its feet were also bent under it and its tail wrapped around the dragons. Holding it in her hand felt like a normal banded ring.

"It's a spell placed on it, so that the odd bumps from the details won't rub at your fingers. It's also a protection spell. It covers all spells but the unforgivables, it also aids in fighting off the imperious curse."

Ginny slipped it onto the ring finger of her right hand, admiring the dragon and griffin once more.

"I'm honestly glad you like it."

"I'm glad you like your locket."

* * *

><p>At midnight tonight it would be a new year. Ginny hoped that with this New Year, she would have the courage to ask the girl of her dreams on a date. She hoped that even if Kalya said no, they would remain friends no matter what. Smiling to herself she sat in her room. Everyone was downstairs ready to do the countdown and shout out for the next year, but she couldn't bring herself to go downstairs.<p>

Only ten minutes before midnight the door to her room opened. Kalya walked in and sat down beside her. Neither spoke, just soaking in the silence of the room. They were comfortable just sitting here.

Kalya broke the silence, "your mom is worried that you and I got in a fight."

"Why is that," Ginny asked.

"Because you have been kinda avoiding me since Christmas night."

A blush blossomed on her face. She hadn't meant to avoid her, she was merely trying to think out her own thoughts she wanted to make sure she was ready to ask.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to avoid you," Ginny sighed.

"Don't be upset, I thought maybe you needed some time," Kalya smiled.

The minutes passed and the countdown downstairs had begun. She could hear their voices shouting.

10

Her nerves took over and she took a deep breath.

9

Looking over at her friend, the girl of her dreams she noticed her eyes were greener today.

8

Kalya smiled gently at her.

7

She had to at least ask her out on a date.

6

Her lips wouldn't move.

5

Panic filled her body when she realized she wasn't going to make it.

4

Her hands began to sweat and her eyes looked around the room at everything but the girl sitting next to her.

3

Kalya placed on of her hands on Ginny's to keep her from fidgeting.

2

Ginny felt like a complete failure.

1

"Happy New Years," Kalya whispered as she leaned forward brushing her lips in a gentle kiss against Ginny's.

When they parted Ginny's eyes opened and her mouth was dry. Kalya had just kissed her. She had nearly died with nerves all because she was afraid that Kalya hadn't liked her, but she kissed her!

"They say," Kalya spoke softly into her ear, "that you should share a special kiss with someone you love on New Years. I wanted that person to be you."

Ginny blushed, her whole body warm with her embarrassment. Suddenly her body cooled and she smiled brightly. The happiness in her heart filled her and she couldn't believe her luck.

"Will you be my girlfriend," Ginny asked, softly, still slightly afraid of being rejected.

"I would love to. I honestly thought you would never ask," Kalya smiled.

They shared a few more soft sweet kisses before Molly came upstairs and told them to come down and join the family fun. Until bed, Ginny couldn't keep her eyes from wondering to Kalya who bounced around the room excitedly talking to everyone.


	9. Confessions

Chapter 9:

Confessions

"So, Ronald, did you share a New Years kiss with Hermione," Fred teased.

Ron blushed so hard, stammering out a weak excuse for a comeback. Hermione also flushed unable to speak out against the twins.

"So you did," George smiled excitedly.

"Brilliant. Tell us how it happened," Fred pressed for information.

"Leave them alone," Ginny rolled her eyes, "don't you boys have better things to do?"

"So should we ask you then if you shared a New Years kiss," George smirked.

Everyone's attention was on her. Ginny's mouth opened wide and she looked around the room at everyone. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly and Arthur, she knew that her mother and father would accept Kalya and her's new found relationship, but she wasn't sure how any of her brothers would take it and she didn't know how the rest of them would think about it.

"I kissed her," Kalya stated simply, bringing every ones attention onto her.

"You did what," Ron cried out.

"I heard the countdown. I waited till the New Year and I shared my first New Years kiss with her because I couldn't think of anyone I would have wanted to share that moment with more," Kalya nervously looked from face to face.

Ginny started to panic; she wasn't sure how her family was going to take the news and was scared they would be banned from seeing each other. Her nerves on high end she looked from face to face wondering what they thought.

Cries of 'she's a Slytherin' and happier remarks of congratulations were called out.

"Boys," Molly screamed calming the house down, "I know you all feel so strongly against the Slytherin students. But, I approve of Ginny seeing Kalya. She is a sweet girl and is on our side, I don't see why you think she can't see her."

"I agree with Molly," Arthur nodded his head.

"If my daughter wants to see Ginny, there isn't anything wrong with it in my eyes," Sirius stated.

"Do you even know who she hangs out with at school," Ron cried out.

"She spends all her time with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini," Harry put in.

"Blaise Zabini is actually on our side. He went to Dumbledore for help to remove him from his Mum's care until the war is over," Remus said.

"Well, Draco Malfoy is still evil and I'm pretty sure he is a Death Eater," Ron cried.

"No, he is not a Death Eater. He is going to be going to Dumbledore soon. He will be fighting on our side," Kalya stood proudly; "I would never be friend a Death Eater."

"Salazar Slytherin only allowed pure-bloods in and passed down that muggle lovers are horrible people," Harry pointed out.

"As it is, I am Half-Blood and proud of that fact. Raised as a muggle," Kalya frowned.

"Enough," Ginny cried out, "I will see who I want to see, and you can't stop me. Mum and Dad said I can, and you boys can't control me."

"We like her," Fred and George spoke simultaneously.

"From what I have seen over break, she had done nothing but been kind to everyone. Helped out and she gave gifts to all of us, even though she didn't know us," Billy pointed out.

"She didn't give me a gift," Harry's confusion was not hard to miss.

"Everyone received a green unmarked wrapped present. On the back of the paper was the Slytherin crest. I gave everyone a present in that paper," Kalya sighed.

"You gave me my broom," Ron asked shocked.

"Why would you give such expensive gifts to us," Harry asked.

"Simple, because I know you wanted them, and yet you either couldn't afford it, or didn't feel right in buying it for yourself. I know what it's like, to see things, to want them. I know how it is to wish you could be anywhere but here. I just wanted to do something nice for you guys, to show that no matter what you say about me, I care about you anyways.

You may never like me, you may never get to know the real me because all you see is the label of Slytherin. I'm a normal girl, I have feelings and emotions. I chose to take the time and talk Draco and Blaise onto our side. I chose to be friends with Ginny because she actually saw me.

I moved away from my old school, because so much had happened to me. My brother dying, my parents already lost, and when my girlfriend of almost two years moved away, all my friends stop treating me like a normal person. They treated me like a porcelain doll. I came here to get a fresh start.

The hat gives you a choice to choose the house you wanted to be in. I couldn't believe I had a choice! I could pick something for the first time in my life. I couldn't pick when my parents died, or my brother. I couldn't choose to keep my girlfriend in America. But now, I had my chance. I chose Slytherin.

Honestly, I loved everyone in Gryffindor, so kind and loving. But I saw something in Draco and Blaise over Christmas. I saw something that no one else did because no one would give them a chance. We are all humans and we aren't given the choice to choose our lives, they are laid out for us, but what we do with our lives is our choice.

I have never done anything mean to you. I went out of my way to always say sorry for the rude remarks Draco and Blaise said. I always pulled them away and kept them out of trouble. I protected you in the Ministry and I made sure you got out alright. I did what I could to help you in every way possible only to be met with hate for a man that started this feud long before we were born.

I never speak ill of you. I only say nice things or nothing at all if I can't answer the question. I try to talk to you to see if you can give me a chance. I wanted to be your friends. I have never and will never harm you in any way, and yet you hate me for someone else's actions. Someone else's decisions, things I couldn't control.

Will you ever just stop judging me for actions and words I never committed? Will you ever accept me and allow Ginny peace at mind that her brother's and his friends actually like me? Or will this war between these two houses hold all of us apart and create a rift between us to far apart to close?

I am simply asking to get to know me. Get to know the girl I am and not the Slytherin. Take away that title and sit down with me. Ask me questions, grill me about my life. Make me spill my secrets and know the person I am. And then and only then, if you don't like what you hear, hate me all you want and I will gladly accept that."

"She has a point Ron," Hermione sighed.

"Fine, tomorrow we will sit down and talk," Ron huffed.

The Golden Trio sat across from Ginny and Kalya. They had been talking for hours. Asking questions from anything like school, to her old home life. Spilling secrets that brought out anger, pain and tears, but she kept pushing forward, telling the full truth due to the veratruth serum that Moody had given them.

Ron sighed, he couldn't hate her anymore. Listening to all the abuse and hate in her old home, the love and hurt from losing her brother, the fight that caused her ex-girlfriend to move out of the country and why she had moved here.

"Fine, I can't hate you. I'll give you that. I'll get to really know you, and maybe be your friend," Ron admitted, "but tell me one thing. Why Ginny?"

"Why not Ginny? She is smart; having a conversation with her is easy and enjoyable because she can keep a level head about anything we might not see eye to eye on. She is funny; she is appreciative of my humor and her humor is different and light, not morbid or sarcastic. She is kind and soft. She accepted me when no one else outside of Draco and Blaise would. I can't deny that she is beautiful to me. When I saw her, I had this feeling, I had to meet her. I had to get to know her and I'm glad I did."

Ginny blushed wildly, they had only been dating a day and she couldn't stop the flow of happiness. Things were going so great and Kalya really was an amazing girl. Ginny only worried how their relationship would work at school. Kalya would hold her hand around her family but would only kiss her when they were alone. Ginny didn't want to hide it, and definitely didn't want to wait till they were alone to do more then hold hands.

* * *

><p>School had started and they were already two weeks in. Ginny was glaring at the food on her plate. Something had happened over the past two weeks that Ginny had only seen Kalya once. Not a single person besides the Golden Trio knew they were dating.<p>

Stabbing her food with her fork before putting the offending food in her mouth, she chewed in anger. She was really annoyed and there was no one she could talk to about it. She hadn't told her roommates due to not knowing if Kalya felt comfortable or not with anyone knowing.

"Ginny, your food didn't do anything," Ron looked upset that she was attacking her harmless food.

"Look Ginny, it's Kalya," Blair pointed out excitedly.

"Man it's been forever since we have seen her," Jade smiled.

They all watched Kalya walk over to Ginny. Having entered the Hall towards the end of dinner and having not been spotted in forever, she had almost everyone's attention. Smiling softly she stopped next to Ginny.

Craning her head up to see her girlfriend's face, Ginny tried to smile. Kalya sat down quickly.

"It's been a long two weeks," Kalya sighed, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you that often.'

"Talk about only once," Ginny looked away angrily.

"I truly am sorry Gin. I just couldn't get away from what I was doing. I'll explain more later," Kalya offered.

When Ginny didn't look at her, she placed her hand on Ginny's cheek and turned her head to face her. Ginny could see that sadness in her eyes and she couldn't stop herself, she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend's lips.

"So you forgive me," Kalya asked after they parted.

"I forgive you, but I want to know everything," Ginny smiled.

Kalya quickly kissed her lips again before turning to her plate and putting all her favorite foods on it.

"Merlin's Beard, are you guys really dating," Lillian asked in complete shock.

"As of New Years," Kalya smiled happily.

"How come you never said anything Ginny," Roslyn narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't know if Kalya was okay with it," Ginny blushed.

"Is it because I wouldn't kiss you in front of your family?"

"I thought maybe you weren't comfortable."

"Not in front of all your family like that just yet. They were making me nervous, like if I did one wrong thing I would get in trouble or something," Kalya laughed.

"So, you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

Whispers and stage whispered followed the two girls all day as they walked hand in hand in the halls. When they kissed, the louder and more the whispers would come. It wasn't hard to ignore, it was just grating on their nerves that people couldn't find anything better to discuss then who they were dating.

Dinner time came and Kalya couldn't help but snap at a first year Slytherin who had the guts to tell her she was wrong in her choice of partner. Ginny and many others had been shocked at the words that came from her mouth. She had apologized seconds after she realized what she had said.

She was now sulking that her anger had gotten the better of her and she had hurt that poor kids feelings. Ginny didn't know what to say, still shocked that her girlfriend would even use such words about a person. But to their surprise the whispers had all but stopped now.

"To tell you the truth, they have mainly stopped because they are afraid of what Kalya might say about them," Martha tired to smile.

"I didn't mean to. I just got so angry, telling me that my girlfriend is muggle loving trash. I can't stand it when people talk bad about the people I love and I know a lot of dirty secrets on people they wouldn't even know I knew till I told them," Kalya sighed.

"Let's just forget this even happened."

They sat alone in the room of requirement. It was a lush room with red carpets; the only thing in the room was a fireplace and a black loveseat. Ginny sat to the far side facing her girlfriend who was staring at the fire. She wanted to know everything, but she had to let her say it at her own time or she would clam up and not say anything.

"Two weeks ago, right after Christmas, Dumbledore asked me to come to his office. IT would seem that Draco was having a hard time keeping away from the Death Eaters," Kalya looked away, her eyes filling with tears and she refused to make eye contact with Ginny, "Dumbledore decided that we had no other choice. Draco was to accept the Dark Mark and he was going to be a double spy, by slipping Voldemort as little information as possible while slipping Dumbledore as much as possible."

"Then why were you gone for two full weeks," Ginny asked cautiously.

"I refused to allow him to do it alone. Since I had already aided you guys and had your trust, Voldemort thought I would be a great asset to his team. He wanted Draco to kill Dumbledore to show his faith, but when I stepped up and offered him my arm, he no longer cared about Draco showing his faith, because he knew that with me there, Draco's faith was going to be stronger," Kalya finished softly.

Ginny began to cry. The tears sliding down her cheeks faster then she could stop them. Her girlfriend had gone through all that pain by herself and put herself at danger, not only to protect Draco, but also Dumbledore. What would her parents think when they found the mark on her arm?

Kalya buried her face in Ginny's neck, sobbing, "If you want to leave me Ginny, I will understand but I had to do this."

They sat there holding each other, their silent tears of pain rolling down their faces. This war was going to be a dangerous one. There was going to be trouble everywhere and people were going to stop trusting each other. Ginny hoped they would make it through everything.

Pulling back after the tears had stopped, Kalya tried to smile, "I also took some extra classes on harder more advanced spells and potions, another reason I've been missing. I'm rushing to make myself more useful to everyone. I need to know as much as I can before the final battle."

"I'll help you as much as I can," Ginny kissed her softly.

"I'm taking Occlumency lessons with Snape, so that all our memories together will stay mine."

"Good."

A few hours later the girls snuck from the room, slipping through the halls trying to avoid Flitch. Ginny made it to her common room and sat down near her friends. She told them that Kalya hadn't been around due to accepting more lessons then she had originally been given. They all accepted the reason and they promptly got ready to go to bed.


	10. The Mark

Chapter 10:

The Mark

Kalya tried to hollow her breath as she slid across the wall. She turned the corner at the home stretch to find herself face to face with Snape. Her face fell at her luck.

"Miss Hart, what are you doing out of bed at this time of night," Snape questioned.

"I was… well… there is no point in lying is there? I was visiting Ginny," Kalya looked up at him with no expression on her face.

"Is it wise to still see Weasley," Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Is it wise for you to be seeing Potter," Kalya shot back.

"You will do well to keep your mouth shut," Snape's face hardened as did his voice.

"Then don't try to tell me what I'm doing is wrong if you're doing something too."

"Dumbledore wanted your presents, I tried to collect you, but you were not it bed. It would be best if you got there quickly."

Turning up her nose at the dismissal the teacher had given her; she turned directions and made her way to Dumbledore's office. Whispering the password, she moved up the stairs after the gargoyle shifted from her path. Walking into Dumbledore's office she sat across from him, his eyes sparkling and a smile on his face.

"Lemon drop?"

Kalya leaned forward and took the sweet, sucking on it gently. Something had gone wrong and she needed to know what it was. Dumbledore only called her if he had to. The vile of potion sitting on the edge of the desk told her it wasn't good.

"That's a Sleepless Drought, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's for you, when you're ready to take it," his eyes becoming somber.

"What is it this time?"

"Draco hasn't returned, and he left early this afternoon. You have to go and find where he is."

Sitting up straight she grabbed the potion downing it, after she had finished it she grabbed another lemon drop, sucking the sour candy to remove the test of the potion. Moving in her seat she reached her hand out to the portkey. She was in for another really long night.

She had finally found him, broken and bleeding after the other Death Eaters had beaten him for not killing a muggle. He was healing in the hospital wing. Kalya sat beside his bed, her hand on his.

"It's alright Draco, the war will be soon and everything will be okay," Kalya wondered if she was whispering to reassure him, or herself.

Glancing at the clock she realized it was already fifteen minutes into breakfast and she had promised Ginny to be on time this morning. Kissing Draco on the head she performed a cleaning charm on her hand which had been covered in dried blood from his. She turned and ran.

She began jumping down the stairs to make it before they changed. Her feet slipped and she fell down a couple stairs. Ignoring the pain she shook it off and made it down the hall. Bumping into Flitch she apologized and continued to race to the Great Hall with Flitch yelling after her.

She finally opened the doors and walked calmly over to Ginny. Her clothes while clean were rumpled and showed signs she hadn't changed them last night. Sitting heavily down on the bench, she felt the potions effect start to wear.

"You fall asleep in your robes," Roslyn asked.

"No, it's a really long story," Kalya signed rubbing her temples and closing her burning eyes.

"What's going on," Ginny asked softly.

"Draco is in the hospital wing," was all Kalya said.

The six girls started asking questions in whispered voices hoping not to catch the attention of the Golden Trio. They stopped for a moment when they realized she wasn't answering any of their questions.

"She is asleep," Hermione's voice drew their attention.

The girls turned back and sure enough, Kalya was asleep, her arms bracing her head up. Ginny placed her hand on her shoulder and moved her softly. Kalya's head shot up and her eyes searched everywhere and she slid away from Ginny's hands.

Fear on her face she realized where she was. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep, but she had been taking that dreadful potion so long that the effects were wearing off sooner and sooner and Madam Pomfrey told her that she would start getting sick if she didn't stop taking it.

"Sorry, you scared me," Kalya said breathless.

"Are you alright," Ginny asked.

"I'm alive. I haven't slept in four days, so excuse my attitude lately. It's not you. I'm not mad or anything I'm just tired," Kalya sighed.

"To much homework," Blair asked.

"You could say that."

"Maybe you should drop a class or two," Lillian proposed.

"I could, but I shouldn't. Don't worry, once Draco is better I can sleep more."

"What happened to Malfoy," Harry asked.

"You know, I forgot you were there," Kalya blushed, her face flushed with tiredness.

Grabbing her goblet she made a face at the liquid within it. She swallowed all of it before grabbing a lemon drop which had appeared on her plate and sucking on it.

"Only Dumbledore eats lemon drops. Did you just take a potion," Hermione asked taking her goblet from her.

The tiredness had faded from her face as Hermione began sniffing the cup. Reaching for it quickly she pulled it from a shocked Hermione's hand. No one had even seen her move, but the cup in her hand showed everyone she had.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to. Reflex," Kalya blushed harder.

"That's a Sleepless Drought, have you been taking that the last couple days," Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"What is it Hermione? Many students drink Sleepless Drought," Ron pointed out.

"To take the potion is fine. It doesn't hurt you and it keeps you awake for a full twenty four hours, but how many of those do you drink a day," Hermione's voice was harsh.

"It started out as once a day, then twice, and now I take about five to six," Kalya held the cup to her chest, "Sometimes I have to take a double dose."

"At that rate you will kill yourself."

"I know that okay! Do you think I don't? I'm a potion major," Kalya snapped.

"That's how you get them, you brew them yourself," Hermione concluded, "Madam Pomfrey won't give them out but once a month per student."

Her eyes searched all of the people around her before the fear sunk in full force and she stood in a defense manor, "Yes. Yes I brew them with the strongest potency as possible."

"Does Dumbledore know," Harry asked.

Picking up another lemon drop she leaned forward, her face in-between Harry and Ginny's, "Of course he does. He gives me my lemon drops that take the taste of the potion from my mouth. If you know what's good for you, Harry, Ron and Hermione, you will stay out of my business."

Turning she walked down the rows over to the Slytherin table and sat down in a group of students whose parents were known Death Eaters. They didn't blink an eye and allowed her to join in their conversation. Blaise sitting further down looked scared for his friend.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione had started to plot and see what Kalya was up to. They had all been friend with her and trusted her. Ginny was sitting with them in the restricted section trying to convince them to leave Kalya alone. Her paranoia came from lack of sleep and over use of potions.<p>

They ignored Ginny's pleads and continued to speak about the weird things Kalya had said and signs she had shown this morning at breakfast. Ginny felt frustrated because she knew what Kalya was doing but refused to tell them unless Kalya said she could.

The Trio paused their talking, thinking about what was just said when they heard noses from further back. Someone was in here too and they were franticly searching through books; the turning of pages could be heard. Moving around the corner they found Kalya.

She had tons of books surrounding her and she was flipping page after page like she was looking for something. Moving from book to book, her eyes moving left to right, reading and quickly turning the pages. Her face was pale and she looked sick.

"Kalya," Ginny said softly hoping to not scare the girl.

"I have to find it," Kalya spoke; the panic in her voice almost scared the foursome.

"It could be the effects of so many Sleepless Droughts," Hermione mumbled.

"What are you looking for," Ginny asked.

"I don't know a cure or something. I have to help him. He is hurting because no one can figure it out. I have to find it. I have to save him," Kalya murmured.

"Save who," Harry asked.

"Draco," Ginny and Kalya said at the same time.

"You knew," Ron's voice was stiff.

"They used a spell. A dark spell, he is hurting. Bleeding and it won't stop. I have to find a cure. I have to heal him. I need him. I'm doing this for his safety and I failed. I failed him. I need to find this," Kalya became more frantic.

"What about fox's tears," Harry tried.

"No, Draco doesn't trust Fox. Fox can only help who trusts him. I need to find something," Kalya moved to a different book.

"Maybe see if your animagus is a phoenix," Ron shrugged.

"I'm a fox, not a phoenix," Kalya stated, "A black fox, my signature to be seen would be my eyes. No different color in my fur."

"Are you registered," Hermione asked.

"No."

"Did you know Ginny," Ron asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Here," she read the book over and over before running from the room.

Hermione moved forward and read the book, "This spell is more complicated then I could even dream of performing."

Following the running they left to go see what she could possibly do. They made it into the room and saw that she had her wand out. She whispered the spell, moving the wand a bright jolt of red light shot from her wand and into Draco. No one moved, scared she had accidently hurt him more.

"Madam Pomfrey! The bleeding has stopped," Kalya screamed.

The nurse rushed from her room and over to Draco. Indeed the wound had closed up and the bleeding no longer seeped. She proceeded to heal the boy as Kalya fell into the chair and lost consciousness. Ginny rushed forward and started trying to wake her.

"Let her sleep. Dumbledore knew the spell, but he wanted to see how far she was willing to go to save Draco. I told him he was putting this boy's life at risk with a student of her age, would never be able to perform such a strong spell that even most adults can't. She used all her magic to make the spell work," Madam Pomfrey moved around, "I will see to her as soon as I finish with young Malfoy."

The boys lifted Kalya and laid her down on a bed. Her eyes opened and she looked at them. She could see the looks on their faces. Frowning she looked at Ginny and reached for her hand. Ginny took her hand and smiled at her.

"You did amazing," Ginny kissed her.

"I did it to save him. He is after all like a brother to me," Kalya smiled.

"She said a witch of such a young age," Harry glanced at the Medwitch.

"I'm fourteen," Kalya stated, her eyes beginning to drift shut again.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you get up," Ginny kissed her head softly.

The Trio walked over and watched Draco as Madam Pomfrey worked on him. Ginny had stayed near Kalya, watching her face as she slept. It was almost February and things weren't looking to good. Harry, Ron and Hermione wouldn't leave Kalya be and it wasn't long before she knew they would find out.

Madam Pomfrey bustled over; the Trio still looked over Draco. There was a sad look on her face. Ginny knew she knew what was going on with the two of them and by the look on her face she didn't approve of what Dumbledore was putting them through.

"He is pushing her to hard. She is just a fourteen year old girl. Harry wasn't even pressed this hard to learn advanced magic. If he doesn't stop, she will be pushed to the brink of death at this rate," Madam Pomfrey sighed.

The Trio heard her speak and moved forward to hear more.

"She says she wants to learn and she is doing what she can to. I haven't realized in the last two weeks it was this bad," Ginny frowned, "She is always smiling and laughing. She never shows any signs of stress unless she has gone to long without sleep. I have noticed she gets really irritable once or twice a week."

"It's not only from the potions, it's from the amount of classes and stress from being pressured to learn new things. A mind can only soak in so much at once," the nurse's voice was somber as she began removing Kalya's cloak.

Ginny gasped in shock at the sight of Kalya's left arm. Instead of seeing the dark mark offset by her white skin like she had thought, she could only see nail marks, blood and cuts.

"She won't leave it alone. When she is nervous she picks at it, digging her nails into her skin and causing irritation and then she doesn't come here to get it cleaned up."

"But why," Ginny asked.

"Shame."

That one word brought tears to Ginny's eyes. She placed her hand in Kalya's left. Holding onto it she stared at the destroyed skin, knowing what would appear once the blood was clear. The Trio moved forward till they could see the marks on her arm. Confused they glanced at each other before turning back to the girls in front of them.

Madam Pomfrey grabbed her wand and cleared the blood from the arm. Even with the blood gone Ginny was amazing to see she couldn't see the mark. Crescent finger nail marks and cuts from a spell covered the mark and only the mark, the rest of the skin looked clean and healthy. Grabbing a slave, Pomfrey spread it across the skin.

They watched quietly as the slave slowly faded into the skin healing all the cuts and marks. Black ink began to show in the form of a skull and a snake. Ginny cried harder as she saw the mark that Kalya had been trying to remove from her body.

"She is healthy for the moment. The potions haven't started to harm her stomach, but you should watch out for her. Make sure she doesn't take them if she doesn't need to. Listen Ginny, Dumbledore doesn't want anyone getting close to her and he is trying to make her push you all away, because if Voldemort reads her mind, he will use you all to bring her down if she ever tries to defy him.

She is amazing at Occlumency and I doubt he could ever see inside her memory. She will need you now more than ever. She needs someone to make her feel loved while she is fighting for her life."

"Like bloody hell my sister will ever talk to this disgusting Death Eater," Ron snarled moving forward and grabbing his sister.

They drug her from the room. She was yelling at them and telling them to let her go. Kalya needed her more then they knew and she couldn't tell them. Unable to fight them off, she was dragged away.


	11. Welcome

Chapter 11:

Welcome

It was Valentine's Day and it had been almost three weeks since Ginny had been able to see Kalya. Ron had told her mother about the mark, keeping quiet at school due to Dumbledore telling them to mind their own business. Molly had forbid Ginny from seeing Kalya.

Kalya had gotten an owl that evening at dinner and after reading whatever was inside, she had stopped coming to the Great Hall and always avoided Ginny in the halls. Ginny hated her brother for being the way he was. Ginny had stopped talking to the Trio, but Kalya had stopped talking all together.

Kalya finally showed that morning for breakfast. Her eyes dull and lifeless and her face a pale white, looking like a ghost. She removed her robes and Ginny almost cried when she realized she could see her ribs. The Trio looked at her and sneered.

Draco looked up at her and said something; her dull eyes glanced at him before she sat down next to him, her lips never moving. She stared at the food in front of her and never placed any on her plate. Ginny knew the Trio was watching her every move.

"Eat something," Blaise said, his voice shaking in concern.

The quietness of the hall made his voice sound like a yell, when it was barely above a whisper. Her face turned up and her eyes stared at him, almost like she had been through a dementor kiss.

"Why are you here if you aren't going to eat," Draco asked.

Her hands came up and pressed against his chest on his heart and then moved to hers.

"Because it's Valentines," Draco guessed.

Nodding her head she looked up at the sky, the clouds looked puffy huge and white. The hall was decked out in pinks, reds and whites.

"It always was your favorite day of the year," Blaise sighed, "You're not going to eat are you?"

A shake of her head, she stood up and grabbed her book bag, kissing Draco on the cheek and hugging Blaise she removed herself from the Hall. Bursts of whispers erupted through the hall. Ginny had explained to her roommates that her mother had made her stop seeing Kalya, but wouldn't say why.

They still bugged her about it daily, asking her over and over again to tell them why she stopped seeing her girlfriend. She was probably her ex-girlfriend now. Once again at lunch they started asking her why she refused to tell them. Trying to ignore them, Ginny noticed the Trio was upset.

Kalya appeared beside her, no emotion on her face as she placed a package down in front of her. She turned and left, not even bothering to answer to the yells that Ron was screaming at her. Ginny watched her sit and stared into the dull brown eyes.

Opening the package in front of her, she pulled out a piece of parchment that contained a note written to her in Kalya's crafted hand writing. Putting in her pocket to read later, she found an album of pictures and a necklace. The necklace had a silver chain and the pendent that hung from it was almost like the ring.

A dragon laid on its belly, its wings folded against its back. A griffin lay over top of it, their faces near each other and their tails wound together. She smiled at the gift, it matched her ring so well and it was so unique. Clasping it around her neck she noticed a soft feeling of magic.

Grabbing a smaller piece of parchment from the box that contained the necklace she read it.

_I liked that it matched the ring I had already given you. I decided I needed to do something to protect you. Ginny, this necklace is charmed to protect against the unforgiveable curses. The Imperious curse and the Cruciatus curse can be cast at you as many times and it will hold steady. Be warned, it will only protect trice against the Killing Curse._

She pulled the album in front of her, her friends leaning over the table to look. Flipping open the cover, pictures of a small child of four. As she turned the page, she saw the girl age, different parents in almost every picture. She saw a castle kind of like Hogwarts and the girl standing there with her brother.

Age eight was written under the picture. Age eleven showed her in her second year at her American school. The picture that attracted her attention was a group of students. They were all messing around and having fun. Kalya stood with a girl, their hands clasped together.

More pictures showed her friends and her with hair changed to different colors, her's was blonde with electric blue streaks. At twelve, there was a picture of her and the girl from before saying goodbye. The group picture following without that other girl showed all of the students being serious and not having fun.

Smiling sadly down at the pictures, she knew this was all she was allowed to have from her, even if her brother was going to try to talk her mother into making her give them up. She would fight to keep these pictures not only for herself but for Kalya's peace of mind.

She looked up and smiled softly at the girl whose dull eyes were watching her for her reaction. Her lip twitched up lightly before her face became emotionless. Standing up she left the Hall. Just after the doors had closed, the Trio moved over and took the album.

"We should have it checked," Ron stated.

"Leave it alone," Ginny snapped grabbing back the album, "just stay out of my life."

* * *

><p>It was closing in on the end of the year. Ginny was scared about how well she had done in her O.W.L.s, knowing she needed good grades to continue all the classes she wanted to next year. There were only a few days before the train would take them all back to Grimmauld place.<p>

Ginny frowned, Molly had sent a letter telling her they would be staying at Grimmauld place but Kalya would be staying somewhere else. Where would Kalya go? The only place possible would be with the Malfoy's or Zabini's, and Blaise was in hiding and Draco said his father hated Kalya. Frowning at the thought she moved forward sitting down on the window seal that Kalya and she had first really met.

She hadn't noticed the Trio following her. She knew she had been acting weird lately. She had been so depressed because of the stupid Trio taking away her girlfriend. She knew that Kalya still cared for her and wanted to be with her, but this was starting to get ridiculous.

Glaring at the ground her eyes jerked up when she saw two pair of dress flats. Kalya was standing there, her eyes so lifeless and cold. Her skin was pale and Ginny wanted to do everything to make her better. She could see every bone in her body, from her face to her feet.

"Hi," Ginny tried to smile.

A small movement of Kalya's lips signaled she was trying to smile back, no words flowed from her mouth.

"What happened to you," Ginny almost didn't want to know.

"Beaten," her voice was so hoarse from never being used.

"Who beat you?"

"Beaten… faith," Kalya choked out.

"To show your faith, you were beaten?"

"Yes."

"You look… dead. No emotions, why?"

"Useless, emotions. No happiness. No need."

"Did they drill that into you?"

"Every day."

"Can't you just stop?"

"No. Save Dumbledore, Save Draco," moving forward she placed her hand against Ginny's cheek and kissed her lips softly, "Must save you."

"What? Why would you need to save me?"

"All I have left."

Ginny didn't feel the tears spilling from her eyes. She only noticed them with Kalya removed her hand from her face. Kalya stared at the salty tears covering her hand. She stepped forward, bracing her arms on either side of Ginny, her hands leaving prints on the cool window behind them.

"Don't cry for me."

Kalya's lips pressed softly against Ginny's. Ginny couldn't stop the pain and hurt from filling her heart. Wrapping her arms around Kalya's neck she pulled her girlfriend firmly against her and deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced, as they both silently cried out their pain and shared a kiss full of passion.

They both still cared so much about each other, thinking of each other on a daily basis and loving each other from afar. They used this kiss to pour their emotions into each other, showing how much they felt for each other and all the emotions they felt even outside their relationship.

"We have to stop them," Ron whispered angrily.

"Leave them be Ron. They need this right now," his girlfriend placed her hand on his shoulder, "Your sister loves her, and they are hurting by not being with each other. You owe your sister at least this one kiss."

Ron looked sadly over at his sister, watching at her tears slid down and mixed with Kalya's as their lips melted together. Sighing he turned around. If he was going to let them kiss, he couldn't stand watching his sister be intimate with someone like that.

"It hurts to see them," Hermione murmured, her own tears rolling down her face, "So much pain and hurt between them and we are the cause, only to try to protect Ginny. I know what we did is for the best but look at your sister Ron. Look how she has been the last couple months. She is like a soulless shell, walking through the halls not because she wants to because she has to. The only thing different between the way those two have acted lately is that Kalya shows no emotion and Ginny only shows her sadness."

Ron blinked holding back the tears at the sadness in his girlfriend's explanation of his sister's love.

"We are doing what's best for her," Harry sounded like he was trying to convince himself and his friends.

"Yeah," Ron breathed.

Kalya pulled back slightly to breathe, their breath mingling together, their foreheads touching and their tears still spilling. It was a bittersweet kiss. One of the few kisses they got to share and it could possibly be the last one.

"Don't forget me," Kalya whispered softly, the hoarseness of her voice hidden.

"Never," Ginny cried as she fingered the locket that still hung around Kalya's neck.

Their lips met once more in a short and sweet goodbye kiss.

* * *

><p>Summer was supposed to be a great time for teens to enjoy themselves and spend time with loved ones and friends. Most teens relaxed and enjoyed not worrying about school. It gave them time to their selves to do whatever it is they couldn't do while going to school.<p>

For Ginny summer was more stressful then school. At school she could keep watch from afar over Kalya. She could see her daily and know she was still alive. Being away for the summer Ginny stayed up at night worried about Kalya, wondering if she was still alive or if she was being hurt.

She was still avoiding the Trio, but she had seen a look in Hermione's eyes that wasn't there before it looked like pity. Ginny didn't know what had happened for Hermione to look her like that, but she was sure it wasn't something she wanted to know.

Her mum was watching her like a hawk. Her owls were being watched and she wasn't allowed to send any kind of letter to Kalya. The only thing she had was the album she had gotten. She stared at the pictures almost daily. Such a beautiful girl, healthy and looked happy. Now there was a shell of a girl who once was and painfully unhealthy.

Summer had only been in session for one full month and Ginny was growing so anxious to get back. She didn't want to do homework or have to go to class she just wanted to make sure Kalya was still alive. She also wanted to know if Kalya still considered Ginny her girlfriend.

The morning was normal, eating breakfast and talking with her mum. Her avoiding the Trio's eyes as they tried to talk to her. Her mum had given up trying to make Ginny talk to them again. Molly kept trying to convince her daughter it was for the best.

Sirius had taken it the hardest. His soon to be daughter wasn't even allowed in his house. It was his house, but because Harry couldn't be stay anywhere but here, he had to do what made Harry happy. He still glared at Molly constantly, along with Arthur.

They sat at the dinner table. There was suppose to be a meeting today and Ginny was surprised when even she was invited. Everyone was here; her whole family, Dumbledore, Remus, Snape, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, Sirius, Harry and Hermione. The only one that wasn't there was Percy.

As the room quieted down Dumbledore began to speak, "Now that we are quiet, we can begin. I found out through a source that Voldemort was trying to recruit someone to kill me last year."

"And you never said anything," Harry's voice sounded harsh.

"It was nothing to concern everyone with at the time, seeing as it never happened."

Everyone started to snarl about how he could have died and no one would have known. Slowly the noise died as everyone stopped speaking, turning their attention back to Dumbledore.

"I was helped actually. By someone very dear to me and I know them to be dear to some of you. Some of you are weary and will not believe a word I speak, but it has to be known. I can't find a place to hide them much longer, as everywhere I have tried has been found."

"Them as in more than one," Remus questioned.

"Three of them actually."

"We are suppose to just let whoever these three are walk into here and stay here no matter who they are," Sirius hissed standing up in outrage.

"You once needed someone to trust you and believe in you, giving you a place to stay," Dumbledore hummed.

Sirius snapped his jaw tight and sat down. He couldn't argue with that. He had expected everyone to trust him right away and never even thought twice about people not believing him or being uncomfortable about it. A loud crashing noise was heard.

A moment later the dining room door was opened and Blaise Zabini poked his head around it, "Did I come at the right time?"

"Of course, come in and sit down," Dumbledore waved his hand and three more chairs appeared at the table. Blaise sat down next to Snape leaving two empty chairs between him and Dumbledore.

"Blaise came to me on his own free will and asked me for my help. I refused to tell this boy no, but he was found at his last location and I needed to find a place for him to stay that would save his life. He has no tie to Voldemort and wants to help us fight, but he can't do so if he is dead."

"So, Zabini, who next Malfoy," Harry asked in a sarcastic manor.

"Good guess, Potter," Draco drawled from the door as he strode in, taking a seat next to Blaise.

"No way! He is a Death Eater," Harry yelled, many people called out their displeasure.

"He is a Death Eater for our benefit," Dumbledore cried out, effectively shutting everyone up, "He came to me asking me to help him in the same fashion as Mr. Zabini. But, I couldn't protect him from his father's wishes. We decided to use this to help us. The information he brought to me of my impending death, helped us all."

Harry turned up his nose. He didn't believe a single word that Dumbledore was saying. Someone had put a spell on the old man, it had to be. Draco wasn't on their side there was no way.

"How come you look so healthy," Ginny suddenly asked, drawing all attention on to her.

"What are you talking about Ginny," Molly asked.

"I look healthy because I am healthy. Because they leave me alone because I don't have to be broken in because I was already broken since I was born as Lucius Malfoy's son," Draco looked her straight in the face.

"So they don't beat you? They don't try to break you? They don't force you to do as they say when they say it? So what do you do? Do they even have you do anything? Do you bust your arse to save us," Ginny cried out, the anger invading her face and voice.

"Ginny," Molly and Arthur cried out.

"No, they don't beat me," Draco stood up, "I was already broken in by my father. I don't have to follow their lead, only Voldemort's. I don't do anything. Is that what you want to hear? That I got off easy and I only have to sit there and listen to them talk and give Dumbledore the info?

You want me to say that they beat me? That they treat me like the shit on the bottom of their shoes? You want me to tell you I'm like her? You want to feel like it's fair that I'm going through the same thing she is? Well I'm so bloody sorry that I can't tell you that! If I could take her place, Weasley, I would in a heartbeat!"

Ginny felt the tears pool in her eyes, while she knew it wasn't fair, she also didn't have to watch what Draco had to. She could see the haunted look in his eyes. Everyone around them was asking what was going on but it seemed like their eyes wouldn't move from each other. Draco letting her know the pain he was in.


	12. The Call

Chapter 12:

The Call

The door opened and a girl walked in with her long black hair covering her face from view. Her clothes clung to her sickly thin body, her skin pale against the contrast of her dark hair. She moved and stood beside Dumbledore. Her head lulled for a minute before she looked up at the table.

Her hair moved away from her face, her eyes were sunken and dark bags under her eyes made the brownness of them even duller than ever. A split bottom lip and a large dark bruise covered her right cheek. Her neck had bruises in the form of hand prints like someone had tried to strangle her.

Her left arm bore the dark mark, covered in crescent nail marks and chunks of skin missing. Blood dried upon the skin. The top of her right shoulder showed marks that looked like a whip had been used against her back. Her white shirt was bright red in the back. Blood was dripping down her right arm.

Bruises littered randomly across her body. She stood, tall and without emotion, looking over the people at the table. Everyone was alive and healthy. A bittersweet smile flashed before her face turned to its icy expression.

"Kalya did the unthinkable. Draco was told that he was able to be a Death Eater but to prove is faith he would have to kill me. He would have to take my life by the end of his Sixth year so that Voldemort could trust him. Kalya had stepped forward, offering her left arm and memories that proved she had our trust. She showed Voldemort that he could trust her, and we trusted her. He accepted her and Draco under his faith in Kalya. For if Draco set one foot out of line, not only would he die, so would she.

They are trying to break her in. Show her what it's like in their world. She has adapted well, but they enjoy tormenting her. They abuse her because Voldemort allows it. She is only use to him if she learns to control herself. Her emotions, her body. She seems dead to this world, but her emotions are there. Hidden behind her perfect mask.

She had brought us a lot of news we wouldn't have had otherwise. She does it because she wants to, has to for her own peace of mind."

"I feel pain," Kalya looked up at Dumbledore, "I protect you, daily."

With her voice less hoarse then when Ginny had last seen her she continued, "Draco was to kill Dumbledore. If he was dead, we would never stand a chance. He would gain power faster and we wouldn't be ready. I took my place amongst them filled with hate and anger. We needed to be a step ahead of them. I had to do this, to protect everyone, to save them.

Pain is all I can feel. They fill my head with words, words that don't affect me. They destroy me. They rip me apart by tearing what I have left of my mind and soul that is mine. They use me to do what they want. I have to do as they say or I'm branded a traitor.

My faith in you to stop them is strong. I'm waiting for my moment, to step further into Voldemort's circle. To be his right hand lady so that he will trust me with information I can use against him.

There is only one problem. I'm losing myself. I'm losing the girl I was. I'm starting to not feel emotions. I'm locking my memories away and living in the pain and hate that they breed inside your mind. My body is here, my mind is gone. My soul is being taken.

I know my part and I won't fell that. I can't feel emotions. Happiness is but a faint memory that I can't recall. I'm around dementors everyday and they feed on me, constantly. I am losing myself in this war and I can't find my way back. I need human interaction.

I need to be around people. People who show emotion and remorse for killing and death," tears began to fall, "death as I've seen it. People withering in pain and dying at the hands of those around me. I need help and this is my last chance."

Molly had wrapped her arm around Ginny's wrist keeping her in place. Ginny yanked hard and broke free from her mother's grip and quickly embraced Kalya. Ignoring the pain, Kalya wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist enjoying the feel of the girl's body against hers.

For a moment she felt her happiness return. She couldn't believe that the girl she cared so much about her still loved her even after she heard her, seen her. Ginny buried her face in Kalya's neck breathing in the smell of her, mixed with blood and sweat.

"Ginny," Molly cried out, "I don't want you around her."

Ginny pulled away slighting and turned to her mum, "She isn't a bad person mum! She is doing this to protect us. She cares about all of us, and I don't care what you say. I'm sixteen! I only have a year till I'm seventeen and I will do what I have to. Kalya needs me and you can't keep me from her."

Molly went to yell out at her daughter's defiance but was stopped when Kalya spoke, "Do you still consider me your girlfriend?"

"Of course I do," Ginny told her honestly.

"Molly, I know your scared for your daughter. I have fought tooth and nail to keep my memories to myself. Voldemort doesn't know of my relationship with your daughter. I gave her protection from him, her ring and necklace, I gave them to her. Protection charms against all spells. Even going as far as protecting against the killing curse three times.

But, a spell I didn't tell her about on her necklace protects her against Voldemort. He can look through every memory he wants, any of them and he will not be able to see her. She is hidden from him, no matter what he tried on my mind; he wouldn't be able to find her in there at all. Like she never existed to me, but my memories remain unaffected to me."

Ginny smiled at her, no matter what her mum said, Ginny wanted to be with Kalya, she needed her.

"How do I know your telling the truth," Molly asked.

Kalya looked at Snape, "I knew this would be questioned, did you bring what I asked you to?"

"I wouldn't deny you something you requested," Snape pulled out a vial, "Viratruth serum."

She gently grabbed the bottle and drank down the liquid. They all started asking basic questions like, what was her name, who was her parents, who was her brother, where did she go to school, and then they began asking more personal questions.

She explained everything from how she had chosen to get the dark mark to everything she had done from him. Explaining how he hadn't made her kill any muggles or anyone at all, but she had watched as they tortured people and killed them.

"I think I can trust you," Arthur stated, "just one question, what do you really feel for my daughter?"

"I love her," Kalya stated, no question in her voice, "I explained a long time ago why I liked her and why I wanted to be with her. Ginny is everything I've been looking for and I don't want anyone else. I've waited for her, hoping to be with her again. I couldn't stop loving her, and I never will."

"Okay," Arthur nodded.

"That's it Arthur," Molly's shrill voice sounded.

"She is telling the truth Molly, she loves our daughter and wants to be with her no matter what. Why fight it when she is on our side and Ginny will just go behind our back and date her anyways," Arthur and Molly started fighting.

"Let's get you some healing," Dumbledore steered Kalya from the room with Ginny following behind.

* * *

><p>Ginny woke up to the harsh sunlight shining in her face. Trying to cover her eyes she rolled away from the light. She couldn't stop the smile that was brought to her lips by the sight of her girlfriend lying next to her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her eyes closed and no emotion on her face, but no icy mask.<p>

Her mum had finally conceded to Arthur and allowed Ginny to see Kalya again. After she had been healed the girls had gone upstairs. Kalya encouraged Ginny to tell her about all her pain and problems, insisting she didn't talk about her own. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms while talking.

Ginny frowned at the fact that neither had changed into their pajamas and her jean pants were making her legs uncomfortable. She didn't want to wake Kalya by getting up but she really needed to change her clothes and get ready for the morning before her mum came rushing upstairs and busted down her door.

Molly had told her that Kalya needed to sleep in her own room because she was afraid they would go to fast into a sexual relationship if they shared a room. Arthur didn't voice what he thought about them sharing a room. Ginny and Kalya hadn't meant to fall asleep but they had kept talking until they both fell asleep having missed each other.

She was up, showered and dressed. Walking back to her room she found Kalya missing. Wondering downstairs she sat in the dining room. A few minutes later, Kalya changed and showered walked into the room with her face void of emotion, but not icy.

"Good morning," Ginny called.

"Good morning," Kalya's smile a former shadow of the smiles she used to give.

They began eating breakfast with light talk and soft tones. Their mood didn't damper when the Trio walked in and began eating at the other end of the table. Only when the two Slytherin boys joined them did the girls notice the tense air around the room.

"Are you feeling better," Draco asked sitting next to Kalya.

"Much better, thanks."

"She wasn't eating but every few days, maybe you can get her to gain some weight," Blaise nodded to Ginny.

"I'll try my best," Ginny nodded back, "Was it by choice or force?"

"Choice," Kalya stated, "I lost my appetite. Mostly due to depression and anger."

Ginny frowned.

"Don't be upset about it, Weasley. Sometimes we all have different ways of handling things," Draco shrugged.

"By practically killing oneself," Ginny asked.

"Let's not fight. I know I was stupid, I just couldn't make myself eat. I would throw up if I tried to," Kalya waved it away.

"It's great hearing her talk, it's been so long," Blaise smiled, "and she actually looked happy."

"You call that looking happy," Ron huffed.

"Happy for someone who hasn't showed emotion in a very long time," Blaise reiterated.

"No, I won't stand for all of you snapping at each other and being rude. Not now, not here, not when I'm just starting to feel better. I don't need this pressure," Kalya pushed Blaise.

"Oi, don't get mad at me, it's not my fault."

"Just ignore him if you have to, please. I wish you all would just get along," Kalya frowned.

"Now, off that subject. Blaise, what happened with your family," Ginny asked.

"Nothing really. Just got disowned," Blaise shrugged.

"My dad thinks I'm such a great son for being chosen by the 'dark lord'," Draco mocked.

"Then why are you here," Ginny asked.

"Easy, he went to jail at the beginning of last year, so I have nowhere to stay that will keep my mother out of danger."

"She really is a nice lady, she just fell in love with the wrong guy," Kalya attempted to smile.

"Well, look at my mum. Married seven times and widowed every time because they were all Death Eaters," Blaise sighed.

Ginny's eyes widen and the concern started to show through on her face. They all knew she was scared, but she wasn't about to let that fear get in the way of her being with her girlfriend.

"No, different topic. I don't want to discuss this right now," Kalya said sharply.

"Will you ever want to discuss this with me," Ginny's hurt expression told them she felt left out.

"I will if I make it out of this war alive," Kalya said curtly, "I wish not to discuss this type of life with someone as innocent as you."

"I'm not as innocent as you think," Ginny snapped.

"You have yet to see death, Ginny. You will see it in due time at the time of the real war, but I will not burden you with this," Kalya's voice left no room for arguing.

"Weasley, it's better this way. The things we have seen and done," Draco paused, "Could make even the strongest grown man go insane."

Silence filled the room. The Trio was tense watching the three Slytherin's from the other side of the table. They had long since finished their breakfast but refused to leave Ginny alone in a room with them, even if they had proven themselves to be on their side.

"It will be just the four of us at school this year then," Ginny sighed.

"Would seem that way, wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean Draco?"

"We might not be joining you," Blaise stated.

"At least, Blaise will not," Kalya stated, "it would be unwise and unsafe for him to be in the school."

"What's going on," Hermione asked suddenly.

"We aren't allowed to say," Draco shrugged.

"If Dumbledore thought it was important, he would have said something," Kalya pointed out, "You guys won't be joining us at school so you won't have to worry."

"My sister will be joining you there, I have to worry."

"I would never allow any harm to come to Ginny, even if it means losing my life to protect her," Kalya challenged him.

"Do you even know what love is," Harry snapped.

"Are you just bitter because you don't want Ginny to be in the same type of relationship you are in? Because you know how painful it can be and how hard it is?"

"Harry, you're dating someone," Hermione asked confused.

"Ginny doesn't understand the full extent of the pain that this kind of relationship involves," Harry glowered.

"No, maybe I don't, but Kalya is worth it," Ginny stared the green eye boy in the face, "Whoever it is you are with, aren't they worth it? Are you trying to tell me I should give up on Kalya because suddenly her life became complicated and made it difficult for us to be together?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Harry cried out, "Ginny you will lay awake at night, wondering if their okay. Hoping that the war turns out right and that their life isn't taken by Voldemort. Praying that at the end of the war everything will be okay and you can be with them."

"It's a price I'm willing to pay," Ginny pleaded, "You have to understand that I am not willing to give up my love for her."

"I understand how hard it is to try and give up. I haven't been able to, but the sooner you give up the less pain you'll feel," Harry sighed.

"Harry," Kalya called out causing his eyes to snap to her's, "I love that you care so deeply for Ginny. It reassures me that I'm not the only one out there trying to protect her and her family. I know that no matter what this war holds for us, we still have our love to keep us going. It's what makes us different then Voldemort."

"We have love to hold us together," Harry nodded.

"Now that, that is settled, I think I should go lay down," Kalya swayed on her feet.

Noticing Ginny's look Draco stated, "It's a side effect from taking the Sleepless Drought for the last six months. She gets tired easy now that she no longer takes them."

"Six months," Hermione asked shocked, "You're lucky to be alive."

"I pray every day to keep my life with me so I may enjoy a happy one after this is over," Kalya smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>Kalya slept through lunch, waking up in time for diner. Walking down the stairs she walked into the dining room which was full of the Weasley family, Harry, Hermione and Sirius.<p>

"How is my daughter on this very fine night," Sirius asked happily as she sat in-between him and Ginny.

"Feeling a little fatigued but that's to be expected. How are you," Kalya replied.

"I'm doing amazing now that you are here and I don't have to worry," Sirius smiled.

Kalya dropped her head against the table mumbling, "I'm not hungry."

"You must eat," Draco called from the other side of the table, gaining everyone's attention.

"I don't want to," Kalya murmured.

"Wanting to and having to are two different things," Blaise sighed.

"I can't eat."

"Try," Ginny encouraged.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Kalya turned pale, her face flushing and sweat appearing on her skin.

Suddenly she stood up tipping her chair over, grabbing at her left forearm as the pain seared into her. Her arm had been healed since she had been here and no one had seen her pick at the mark. No one knew even when she did it.

Her finger nails began to dig into her flesh bring blood to the surface as she tried to dig the ink from her skin. Draco moved around the table and tried pulling her hand from her arm. Her jaw was clenched holding in the scream of pain from Voldemort's call.

Blood began to drip to the floor as she tore a chunk of skin from her arm. Draco finally pulled her hand away from her bloodied arm and held her still. Her whole body shaking at the force in which she was exerting to try and get to her arm.

"He is calling, we will be back…. Soon," Draco ended as they disapparated with a crack.

The room stood silence after the two had left. She had never acted that way, so savage and scared. The look on her face had brought fear to everyone at the table. Molly moved through her shock and cleaned up the blood that had spilt on the floor. Righting the chair that had fallen, she dismissed everyone from the room.

Hours later found the group talking quietly in the living room. The shock from the scene in the kitchen was just starting to wear off. Everyone was waiting for the two teens to apparate. Ginny was taking it the hardest; she kept glancing around hoping they would come back soon.


	13. Goodbye

Chapter 13:

Goodbye

Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to keep Ginny occupied with conversation and wizard's chest to keep her mind of Kalya being gone. It wouldn't completely stop her from worrying, but it would help her calm down and think. No one moved a muscle when they heard a pop of someone apparating.

"Draco, stop fussing over it," Kalya snapped.

"Look at your arm! It hasn't stopped bleeding since we left, would you just let me look at it?"

"No, let go of it."

"I'm not going to let you keep digging at your skin like that," Draco snarled.

"You're not my father, would you stop that?"

"What you going to do, use the Cruciatus curse on me?"

"If you don't get your skinny boney fingers out of my arm I just might."

"I'm just so scared of you."

"You little smart arse."

"Ooooo, you cursed for once," Draco snickered.

"Ow, what the bloody hell are you trying to do," Kalya snarled.

"I'm helping!"

"More like causing more pain."

"How can you say that this is causing you pain when you can rip apart your skin like nothing?"

"Shut it, Malfoy. Voldemort doesn't call you with the same spell; your call doesn't hurt near as bad as mine."

"Are you whining for once?"

"No, I'm stating a fact."

"When will you ever just tell me how your feeling?"

"I won't even tell Ginny, what makes you so special?"

"I'm your brother?"

"Not by blood Draco. If you were Xavier I might tell you."

"You never complain, no matter how much pain you go through, you deserve to have someone listen to your pain."

"How about feel it?"

Silence greeted her question. A loud yell sounded and suddenly she burst into the living room. Her arm was cradled against her chest and she was glaring at the entry way.

"Come on, I'm almost done," Draco moved forward and snatched her arm.

"Just leave it alone!"

Draco dug his fingers into her arm and pulled out a sliver of glass with a trumpeted smile on his face, "I told you I could get it."

"Why don't you just slice my whole arm open, maybe it would have been easier and less painful then digging through my skin?"

"It's not my fault you keep getting hurt like this," Draco sighed, "If you would just calm down, maybe you could keep a level head."

"Let's hear you say that when you feel how bad it hurts," Kalya glared darkly.

"Well, at least you got off without a beating, it looks like they are confident your broken now," Draco pointed out.

She slid down the wall sitting against it, her head back and her eyes closed, "I feel sick again."

Draco noticed the other's but didn't bring it up as he brought her a trash can and she began to empty the acids from her stomach. He brushed back the hair from her face and smiled at her. They hadn't had an easy night, but at least she wasn't beaten for disobedience.

"No matter what they do, you'll never be like them."

"I just want to go to sleep," Kalya whispered, "and never wake up. This is like a never ending nightmare."

"Everything will be better. Someday."

Kissing her forehead he sat in front of her as she once again emptied acid from her stomach. He turned his head to the other's that had stayed quiet through everything, with their eyes wide watching them.

"She gets sick like this all the time. The things we see and do, it can turn anyone's stomach," Draco explained.

"Maybe once she stops getting sick she should try eating," Molly asked.

"It wouldn't help anything, it would probably make her sicker," Draco pointed out.

Leaning her head back she looked at everyone in the room. A bittersweet smile lit her face when she saw them. Safe here inside this place, she wouldn't find them in Voldemort's place. She wouldn't be told to kill them or hurt them. She could know them to be save here. She looked at the bucket beside her and it disappeared.

"Who did that," Fred jumped.

"She did," Draco stated.

"Where is her wand," George asked.

Pulling it from her pocket she lifted it up to show them, and placed it back. Her eyes closed and her head fell against the wall, her breathing started to become ragged.

"Do we have any headache potions?"

"Kalya, you know you can't afford to take unnecessary potions," Blaise warned.

Glancing over at him she frowned, "well then I need sleep."

"Sleep we can do," Draco lifted her up.

"Not so fast," Kalya mumbled as her stomach began turning again.

"Sorry, I forgot."

He moved gently and placed his hand under her knees, pulling her up into his arms. Her head landed on his shoulder and her body tensed. She was scared even of him when he had never given her a reason to be.

"Do you have cut slave," Draco asked.

"I am sure we do somewhere," Molly answered.

"She is still losing blood from her arm, we will need to use some to stop the bleeding," Draco nodded before beginning to move up the stairs.

"Where are you taking her," Molly asked.

"My room," Draco answered.

"Draco," Ginny called gaining his attention, "will you please take her to my room?"

"I'm sure she would like that better."

"Ginny Weasley, you will not have your girlfriend in your bed," Molly cried out.

"Mum, she needs me. Look at how ill she is. I want to comfort her and be there for her if she needs it."

"Molly, Ginny needs Kalya just as much as Kalya needs Ginny," Arthur reasoned with his wife, "I think Kalya is too ill for anything bad to happen."

After healing her arm and cleaning her up, Kalya laid in her pajama's her eyes barely open, watching Ginny pace around the room nervously.

"I'm scared for you," Ginny whispered.

"Don't be scared for me Ginny, I'll be alright."

"You could die."

"I could die just as easy in the war being on your side as theirs."

Ginny stopped and looked at her. She frowned and decided to crawl into bed with her. Cuddling together, the girls enjoyed each other's warmth. Ginny couldn't stop the feeling of dread and hurt crawl through her chest. Harry, Ron and Hermione were leaving tomorrow to go with Dumbledore. She would now be worrying about not only Draco and Kalya, but her brother and their two friends.

"Ginny," Kalya whispered, her breath tickling Ginny's neck.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Ginny's heart swelled in happiness. She had heard Kalya say she loved her, and knew she meant it, but she had never heard her say it actually directed at her. Knowing she loved her, made Ginny's resolve to fight to keep this relationship together even stronger.

"I love you too."

She felt Kalya's lips turn up in a smile. Her breath began to even out and Ginny knew she had fallen asleep. Ginny laid there for what felt like hours as she held onto her girlfriend. She wanted so much for this moment to last forever. Holding onto the girl she loved, feeling her soft gentle breaths against her neck and knowing she is safe.

Ginny fell asleep happily, her body and mind at peace with itself for the moment in time allowing her to slip into a dreamless sleep. Both the girls slept peacefully, getting the best sleep they had, had in so many months. Molly peaked in threw the door, a smile on her face when she saw just how happy Ginny looked.

"See Molly dear everything is fine."

* * *

><p>Kalya woke up feeling better then she had since the all the pain had started. She gently moved backwards on the bed and stared at Ginny. She was sleeping on her right side facing her. Her hair messy and the sun shining off made her hair look like a flame. Her face was peaceful, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted.<p>

She could feel the emotions she hadn't felt in months returning. At times she had a hard time sorting out which emotion was what. Love felt like happiness and happiness felt like love. Sadness felt like reality and happiness felt like a dream. She was trying to correct herself and feel all the emotions she could.

Letting a small smile light her face, she leaned forward and kissed her beloved's lips. Chocolate brown eyes blinked open sleepily. Ginny blinked a few more times clearing her eyes and a wide smile was brought to her face at the sight of bright green eyes.

"Good Morning," Ginny breathed softly.

"Good morning, mi amour."

"Spanish?"

"I can do French if you prefer."

When her giggling subsided Ginny pressed her lips again Kalya's in a much needed kiss. The girls lay in bed for a while, sharing a few sweet closed mouth kisses before getting up. They dressed quickly, and brushed their teeth before heading downstairs. Heaven's knew they couldn't afford to have Molly bust up here angry they had taken too long to get up.

"They leave today," Kalya asked gently.

"Yeah, we get to say goodbye. Who knows when we will see them again?"

"Probably when the war starts, but that is unimportant right now," Kalya grabbed her hand and walked into the living room with Ginny at her side.

It was a heartfelt and tearful goodbye and the Trio and Dumbledore left for Merlin knows where. Ginny cried hugging Ron goodbye. It was going to break everyone's heart having them gone. They already had so many people to worry about and now they were adding four more.

Kalya held Ginny as she cried out all her tears. They were going to make it. They had to make it, no matter what. All of them had to live and have a long healthy life. Ginny couldn't even think about losing anyone in the war, it would break everyone's heart.


	14. Faking

Chapter 14:

Faking

Ginny sat on the train to school. She was scared out of her mind. This year was going to be the scariest she had ever had to go through. Death Eaters ran the school and some had replaced teachers. She started to shake at the thought of being around all these horrible people and being subjected to their every whim.

The compartment door slid open and Kalya slipped in, shutting the door she locked it and sat on the bench near the door so she couldn't be seen but she could see out the door. Her face was pale and she kept glancing out the door. Ginny didn't move, knowing if someone saw her move they would think something was up and come in to see.

"I was hoping your mom would keep you home this year," Kalya stated.

"You knew this was going to happen."

"Yes, I did. Dumbledore didn't want me to mention it till near the new school year. When I told your mom, I had hoped she would keep you home. You're only sixteen."

"And you haven't even turned fifteen yet," Ginny cried out.

"October isn't that far away, and Ginny, I need to be here. I have to be here."

Ginny glared out the window. Kalya shouldn't have to be here. She was too young for this. Voldemort was horrible for picking on such a young girl and 'breaking' her. She was just glad that Kalya's eyes were green again. Her face was flushed with color and her body had started to gain weight again. She was becoming healthy and that's all Ginny could hope for right now.

"Listen, I came in here not to argue or fight. I needed to talk to you about something very important."

"What is it?"

"You trust me, right?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"I can't be seen with you in public. We have to hide our relationship to the shadows. Voldemort already knew I dated a Weasley a while ago, he doesn't know which one and he doesn't know when. He doesn't know we are still together."

"So we have to hide our relationship and sneak around?"

"Yes, we have to hide our relationship one hundred percent. No one can know we are still together. You must tell your friends to never mention my name. Tell them, they can_not _speak of our relationship, _ever._ One more thing…"

"What else could there be?"

"If we are ever caught together by any of the Death Eaters, I have to pretend to be torturing you. I have to pretend to be teaching you a lesson of some kind. I know fake spells that just send out cool lights, and give the body a funny feeling. I'll use those but I'll probably say a word of a spell like Crucio."

"You're telling me you have to pretend to hurt me if we get caught?"

"Ginny, it's for the best. If we get caught, they would use you against me. They would use you to play on my fears of losing you and have me under their thumb."

Fear lighted in her eyes, "if that happens, it would probably get spread around the school so fast and everyone in Gryffindor would hate you. All my roommates would cruse your name."

"That would actually be for the best in this situation, Gin. I love you and I want you safe. I want to make sure that your friends don't slip and let the Death Eaters know that I'm your girlfriend."

"We have been dating for nine months and so much has happened," Ginny tried to keep the tears from welling up.

"Let's strive to make it to our one year."

"I won't leave you, no matter what."

"You haven't seen what I'm like when I have to be in Death Eater mode."

"I know what you're really like. I will always be here."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"I have to go before they find me. Quickly come here so I can kiss you goodbye."

Ginny switched quickly over to Kalya's bench and they shared a very short sweet kiss.

"I love you," Ginny whispered.

"I love you too," Kalya whispered back before making a beeline for the door.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts, a school once full of love and happiness, was now filled with fear and pain. The Death Eaters were using their power to use medieval methods to teach the students lessons. No one stood up against them, afraid of what might be done to them if they do.<p>

It was only a month into the school year and Ginny still felt uneasy sitting in the Great Hall. The Hall was almost always silent as everyone ate as quickly as possible. The Death Eaters eyes on their back caused everyone to be uncomfortable.

Ginny had a hard time explaining to her friends without slipping something she shouldn't about why they should never speak of Kalya. They had tried to ask her why many times but finally stopped and never brought it up again. It was a pleasure to not have them bugging her anymore.

Her eyes wondered over to Kalya for a brief second seeing the cold icy mask on her girlfriends face. The only ones that didn't feel uncomfortable talking would be all the Slytherins that were Death Eaters or planning to become one. They talked loud and boasted about how the war was looking.

Looking back at her plate she thought about meeting up with Kalya. They met up at max three times a week, always in the room of requirement. She enjoyed her time with Kalya, seeing her smile and laugh.

The group of girls got up and left for the class. Ginny wondered why she had a sick feeling in her stomach all day like something was about to go horribly wrong. She and her friends were walking to their common room. The day was over and they wanted to get away from all the evil that filled the halls.

They stopped when they heard running footsteps in front of them. They pressed against the wall just in case. If one of the Death Eaters ran into them, they would get in trouble for what the Death Eater did and the punishment was too harsh to take.

Kalya whipped around the corner, running as quickly as she could. She stopped in front of the group, not even breathing hard.

"You girls need to learn when to hold your tongue."

"What," Jade asked angrily.

"You were speaking of a certain Slytherin earlier and they are not happy."

"You mean Flint," Roslyn asked.

"Do well for yourself and others and keep your mouth _shut_."

"Excuse you, how can you just randomly come up to us and tell us off," Blair gasped.

They heard footsteps coming around the corner. They watched in morbid fascination as the look on Kalya's face turned from neutral to a horrible smirk, her green eyes turning to a dark shade of brown.

"You girls should learn not to speak of your betters in such a tongue," her voice was haughty and scared the girls.

"What… do you mean," Lillian shook in fear.

"Trust me, your safer with me then with them," Kalya whispered.

Their eyes went wide and they all shut their mouths, watching Kalya shift her stance. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott and Bulstrode rounded the corner coming straight at the group of girls. Kalya smirked, a look of enjoyment on her face.

"Good job for finding them Kalya," Nott laughed in an evil way.

"I found them Nott. I want my turn," Kalya looked serious.

"I suppose you haven't had a turn teaching some students a lesson and which better then these," Nott nodded, watching, "I let you have them, but I want to watch at least one of them suffer first."

Kalya eyed them, smiling evilly when her eyes landed on Ginny. She pulled her wand slowly from her robe watching five of the girls' eyes go wide with shock.

"You want to see suffering?" Kalya asked with a wicked note in her voice, "Crucio."

Ginny fell to the ground, screaming bloody murder. Her body began to wither and squirm. Kalya almost dropped her wand in fear that she had actually casted the right spell. She held firm and didn't budge.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Kalya, I'm impressed," Nott approved before the group of Slytherin left.

Waiting till they were out of ear shot, Kalya moved forward. Five wands suddenly trained on her. Blinking she smirked. These little Gryffindors would never use their wands on her. At least she hoped they wouldn't. Rushing forward she helped Ginny to her feet.

"Please tell me that didn't hurt," Kalya asked softly.

"Not a bit of pain. I just knew they wouldn't leave unless I made it believable."

"Do me a huge favor, please Ginny? Run as fast as you can and get yourself in your dorm room. Don't come out unless you have to for class. Listen to me; we can't see each other for a while. We have to let this calm down first. Remember, no matter who you're talking about if they were or are in Slytherin it will upset the Slytherins and they will want to teach you a lesson."

"I'm sorry."

"Shush now. Go, run and hide. Stay out of trouble. I don't want to have to find you again, they might think something is up and I can't afford that right now."

"I love you," Ginny whispered softly.

"I love you too, now go."

Ginny turned and told her friends to come with her. The group ran as fast as they could, not stopping till they were safely inside their room. The girls all rounded on Ginny and placed a silence spell on the whole room.

"What just happened out there," Martha snapped.

"She isn't one of them," Ginny tried to explain.

"You saw her face. You saw the way they talked familiarly and how she used that horrible curse on you," Jade reminded her.

"I know what you saw, but she didn't actually use the spell you think she did. It actually felt like little tingles all over my body. The shock from being struck so suddenly caused my scream, but I knew I had to make it seem real like I said."

"Then what really is going on here," Blair questioned.

"Kalya is going to kill me," Ginny sighed.

She explained everything. Telling them what had happened and how Kalya had become a Death Eater and why. She explained about the pain of being apart has done on them, but they still loved each other. She told them all about Kalya's part in the war and made them all swear never to breath a single word about what she had said.

"She has always been on the good side then," Lillian asked.

"Always," Ginny agreed.

"What are we to do Ginny," Roslyn asked.

"We have to do whatever we can to keep out of the heads of the Slytherins. We have to make sure never to do anything that could get us in trouble with them," Ginny shrugged.

"Kalya can't help can she," Blair asked.

"No, she has to act like a Death Eater no matter how much she might want to run to our sides."

"At least we know she isn't bad," Martha pointed out.

"Everything will be okay," Ginny prayed.


	15. Gone

Chapter 15:

Gone

Months began to pass quickly. January first was upon them. Ginny was excited; it would be the first time in two months that she would see Kalya outside the Great Hall and potions. She opened the door to the room of requirement to find Kalya already inside.

Kalya smiled widely at her girlfriend when the door closed. They walked quickly into each other's arm and shared a very passionate kiss. Pulling apart and walking around the room Ginny realized the room of requirement had given them a bedroom. A wonderful fire was burning in the fire place.

A beautiful four poster bed with blue satin sheets was right across from the fire. A red couch like the one in Gryffindor common room was in front of the fire. A wizard chest set was set under an enchanted window.

"This room is amazing," Ginny murmured as she checked out the bookcase against the wall.

"I stay here sometimes when I'm feeling uncomfortable in my room," Kalya smiled, "I guess being a Death Eater has it's perks."

Ginny ignored the Death Eater comment and explored the small kitchenette that she hadn't noticed near the entrance. She smiled at the empty wall where the door leading out of the room use to be. Turning around she was looking straight into a door way and beyond it was a huge bath almost like the prefects.

"Wow, it's like your own private suite," Ginny said in awe.

"Ours now," Kalya whispered in her ear from behind wrapping her arms around Ginny's waist, "How about a bath. You can wear your knickers if you want."

Ginny giggled, "No, I am comfortable with you seeing me."

They walked into the bathroom. Ginny's jaw dropped. The tile on the floor was a beautiful electric blue like the sheets on the bed. The bath was in the shape of a pool, an amazing fountain at the other side of it. The toilet was a sliver color, matching the fountain. The sink was a part of the wall right next to the toilet.

"It's like a palace," Ginny laughed.

Kalya smiled, "I love it here."

Kalya moved forward and turned on the water. Amazing colors began to pour into the tub filling it quickly with bubbles. Ginny watched as she pulled her shirt over her head and unbuttoned her pants, kicking them off with her feet.

Gulping she watched Kalya unclip her bra and remove it from her body and kick off her knickers. Ginny took in the sight of her girlfriend for the first time fully bare to her.

Nervously, Ginny began shedding her clothes. Kalya took in Ginny's body. Trying to memorize every curve and freckle. Smiling seductively Kalya slid into the water and invited Ginny in.

They soaked up the warm water, enjoying the bubbles. It was amazing to just lie next to each and talk as the water eased away every ache and pain. As the bubbles faded they began to splash each other and have fun chasing each other around the pool.

Their laughter echoed in the bathroom. Ginny finally caught Kalya and had her back up against the wall, her arms on either side of her. Keeping at a fair distance, she pressed her lips to Kalya's in a heated kiss. Their tongues dance enticing a moan from Kalya.

Ginny gasped when she felt Kalya's hands run down her back, her hips, back up over her bottom and gently cupping her breasts. Moaning Ginny took a step closer. Kalya used this to her advantage and placed her hands behind Ginny's back and pulled her body flush against hers.

"Kalya," Ginny moaned, moving her lips to kiss along her neck.

"Ginny," Kalya cried out in pleasure as the girls lost themselves in the pleasure and lust.

They moved out of the tub, drying with a quickly whispered spell. They lay down together on the bed. They took turns kissing each other's body trying to memories every curve and every piece of each other's skin. Tasting each other and making love.

Kalya and Ginny lay together, tangled on the bed. Both feeling great after the time they had shared, with smiles of contentment and love on their faces. That's when Kalya's eyes drifted over to the clock. She sat up her eyes wide.

"Ginny, we have to go," fear think in her voice.

"What's wrong," Ginny asked.

"Curfew is in fifteen minutes and it takes me twenty minutes to make it to the Slytherin common room," the panic was clear.

They dressed quickly, sharing a sweet goodbye kiss, whispering their I love you's before they slipped from the room, both running in a mad dash to make it to their common rooms on time. Ginny got there with five minutes to spare. There wouldn't be any punishment for her tonight.

Kalya huffed as she made it to the same floor as her common room. She rounded the corner and stopped inches before running into Snape. Her eyes were wide, scared what was going to happen next. She hadn't been there when head count was called, and now it was two minutes passed curfew and here she stood in front of Snape.

His eyes were hard and he nodded backward at the painting, "You were on time."

Kalya almost cried in relief as she nodded her thanks before skirting into the common room and sneaking into her dorm room and into her bed. She couldn't help but thank Merlin for small mercies. Snape had just saved her a severe beating. She promise herself if there was anything she could do to pay him back, she would.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day had come and gone. Nothing special happened for the students as the headmasters didn't allow any gifts of celebrating of any kind. Ginny had received a single rose on her pillow after she had returned from her shower, a note on it reading <em>mi amour<em>.

She was happy that even though she was busy with Death Eater responsibilities, Kalya had remembered. She only wished she could return the favor, but Hogsmeade visitors were no longer allowed for the students. Death Eaters however could go when they so pleased as a means to visit Voldemort.

Something was happening soon, she could feel it. Her heart ached for the final battle to begin. All she wanted was to get this war over with. She still had one year left here at this school to think about after Voldemort was defeated, but she could show her love for Kalya openly if he was gone.

Ginny knew it would be hard as everyone was now under the impression that Kalya was a Death Eater. Performing spells of a dark nature on students when told to by the others. No one paid attention to the fact she was always as gentle as she could be and used only soft spells.

Ginny could tell that Kalya was growing weary of the Death Eater mask she played every day. Doing it when she had it was one thing but every day was too much for her to take. If the war was over Kalya would no longer have to do things that went against everything she had ever stood for. The only thing that brought Kalya any kind of joy was the knowledge that Dumbledore was using the information to help defeat Voldemort.

Draco was also becoming weary. His mask never slipping, but his attitude had gotten worse. He was becoming angrier by the day. He was using his anger when he was told to dish out punishments. Everyone was afraid of him, everyone but Kalya. She still trusted him, knowing where his anger was coming from and she could only hold the fact he was being too rough on students against him.

The days pasted slowly and the day of the final battle began. Students who were too young to fight, or didn't want to fight, were being lead from the castle. Loud pops and bangs, blasts of colorful streams of lights filling the air as spells were casted from wands all around.

Ginny was helping remove the younger students but she was going to remain and fight. She wasn't going to leave her girlfriend and all of her family and friends to fight this battle alone, even if they had asked her to do so.

Kalya walked through the halls, dodging spell after spell. She wasn't firing because she didn't want to attract the wrong kind of attention. She didn't want the Death Eaters finding out she was working for the light side and she didn't want the light side to think she was actually on the dark side.

Her foot caught on a fallen body tripping her. She hit the ground hard, rolling onto her back quickly she moved inches from a blasting spell. Rock exploded as the curse hit the floor covering her in ruble. She stood quickly and began moving around the outside of the room.

Death Eaters and Order members were everywhere. Harry had gone outside already to find Voldemort and the commotion was becoming unbearable. Draco she noticed also had his wand in his hand but refused to cast spells. His eyes shot up to hers and a bitter smile shown on his face.

He was standing near a group of students; one of them was a gorgeous blonde hair girl who Kalya knew to be Luna Lovegood. A smile blossomed on her face when she noticed the look of care and love that Draco had given her. She couldn't help but be happy he had found love even with all of this pain around them.

Turning her eyes back to the entrance she watched people coming and going. She had seen the fights in the halls and she knew being here in the Great Hall was by far the best place to be. Her eyes scanned the hall to land back at the entrance when a flash of red caught her eye.

Panic flared in her chest when she noticed Ginny rushing into the room. Ginny was still here, she could possibly die. Moving over along the wall she kept watch on Ginny. Her eyes never left her and the panic she had felt tripled when she saw Bellatrix Lestrange race forward to confront Ginny.

Ginny reeled back as a rush of red light flew past her. Her eyes widened when she saw Lestrange. Coming here she had forgotten about her possibly being here. Raising her wand she started to move into fight mode. She blinked and she was gone. Turning around she found her behind her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light blinded Ginny for a moment before she felt her necklace heat up.

"Not my daughter, you bitch," Molly yelled rushing after Lestrange.

Ginny couldn't stop her heavy breathing from the shock. The curse had hit her, but her girlfriend had saved her life. Touching the warm necklace, she gulped down some air and moved forward into the ciaos. The hall became eerily quiet when Harry's death was announced.

She wasn't fully sure what had happened. Harry was dead, and then he wasn't. Than the next thing everyone knew Voldemort was dead and they were scrambling to find all the ones who were on Voldemort's side. Everyone was left to collect the dead and Ginny couldn't stop the tears.

Fred, Remus and Tonks were among the many that had died. She was crying now and clinging to George. Ron and Hermione were hugging and kissing as Ron let out his hurt of his brother dying. Harry was standing next to Severus, they had finally came out and told everyone of their relationship.

"It really was thanks to Kalya Hart that I survived," Severus told Harry.

"What do you mean," Harry asked.

"They had tried to poison me, but Kalya had switched it for something not harmful. It was repayment for not getting her in trouble when she was late for a head count on New Year's."

Ginny pulled back from her brother when she realized Kalya was nowhere around here. She tore from them and searched all the people and bodies that were now gathered in the Great Hall. When she didn't find her, she began running all the halls. Tears leaked from her eyes as she tried to find her.

She returned to her family, crying harder than before, "I can't find her."

Her family held onto her as she cried. Harry and Severus shared a look knowing that without Kalya a lot of bad things would have happened and her being gone was a shock in and of itself. Molly couldn't stand the pain she saw in her daughter's eyes. She was so young; it was too hard to bear.

Draco walked forward, a frown on his face. Something was wrong. Something big was wrong. He caught Ginny's attention causing her to turn to look at him, almost as if expecting something.

"I think this was Kalya's," Draco held out his hand and lying on his palm was the locket that Ginny had given Kalya.

Ginny shaking hand reached up and grabbed the locket. Opening it there was a picture of the two girls that Ginny had put in and a second picture Kalya must have put in of them kissing. Tears renewed themselves as she stared at the moving pictures.

"She is gone," Ginny whispered.

No one moved, or spoke. There was nothing they could say. Ginny had lost her brother and now lost her girlfriend. She was hurting so much already and to add this salt to her wound made it even worse. She wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.


	16. Alive

Chapter 16:

Alive

Voldemort was dead. Summer was here and already a month and a half in. Trials for all the people with Dark marks had already begun. Every day they held about five to ten trials proving people innocent or guilty. Everyone could leave their homes and feel safe; people were celebrating the fall of Voldemort.

Ginny wasn't celebrating. School was going to start in about a month and a half and she was going to go alone. Only her roommates would know of the amazing love Kalya and she had. She wouldn't get to flaunt her love for the Slytherin girl. She would be alone at the school, her friends looking at her in pity.

Anger built in her chest and her hand clasped shut against the locket. It wasn't fair. Kalya was young, just barely fifteen and she was gone. She was gone! She slammed her hand down hard against her desk. Tears filled her eyes, she had been denying them and with the added pain in her hand she couldn't hold them back.

She wanted to hide or to run away and never come back. She was stronger than that. She was going to face this head up, but it wouldn't stop the pain of missing the only girl for her. She smiled softly when she thought of their first year anniversary.

They had made love to each other and enjoyed each other's body to the fullest. She was glad she had shared that with her. She had been so nervous she had almost called it off, but she wanted her and let Kalya have her. She felt the pain clinch at her heart.

Setting the locket down in the middle of her desk she turned from her room and walked down the stairs. She sat out on the bench in the garden. She didn't want to be around anyone, but she didn't want her mum to become concerned with her not leaving her room.

She could feel her mum's eyes on her from the kitchen window. Her dad was due home from work at any time now and they would be expecting her to join them for dinner. A frown developed on her face. Harry, Ron, George and Hermione were here for now and they all looked at her with sadness and pity. Even though George who was mourning the loss of his brother.

A crack sounded in the house, telling everyone that Arthur was home as did his voice that boomed loudly in a yell, "_Ginny I need to speak with you_."

She sighed and stood up, moving into the dining room where everyone had already huddled. She smiled lightly at Sirius, he was a free man now and he came here every now and again to speak with Ginny about Kalya who he missed dearly.

"She isn't dead," Arthur said as soon as Ginny sat down.

"What are you talking about," Ginny asked.

"Kalya, she isn't dead," he repeated.

"What," Everyone in the whole room suddenly shot from their seats, look of shock on their face.

"She survived whatever it was that happened. I only know this because today I was sitting in on the trails and they held hers and she was there, alive and well. She was found not guilty. Ginny, she is alive and a free woman."

Ginny began to cry tears of relief and joy. Kalya wasn't dead. She was still alive and she was healthy.

"But, where is she," Sirius asked.

"She spoke with me shortly, saying if we wanted to visit, she was going to be staying with Draco Malfoy for the summer."

Seconds pasted before they all disapparated with a pop. They appeared a little ways away from the Malfoy Manor and they walked the long road to the door. Ginny knocked nervously. A butler answered with a smile.

"We have been expecting you, if you would come with me," he led them into a large seating room.

"It's good to see you all," Draco smiled as he walked into the room, the feeling of being a free man left him very happy.

"How are you, Malfoy," Harry nodded his head in greeting.

"Doing quite well. Got myself an unexpected visitor this afternoon and the joys have been far greater than before," Draco laughed.

"Don't mind him; his girlfriend has been here a lot lately. He has just been a in a really good mood lately," Blaise snickered, entering the room.

"Luna also lifts my mood," Draco nodded.

"Does more than that," Blaise poked fun at his friend.

Draco narrowed his eyes for a moment, "Shut up Blaise."

"How the heck did you two boys stay friend without me," Kalya's voice called from the hall.

"It was a very hard and tiring experience," Blaise smirked.

Her laughter was heard as she rounded the corner, twirling she asked, "What do you think?"

Draco had bought her a dress when she showed up at his doorstep in odd muggle American clothes. It was a beautiful baby blue, it was an a line top and it hugged her upper body, showing off her large breasts and skinny waist and the bottom flared out nicely coming to the top of her knees.

"You look much better in this than those weird clothes you had on," Draco scrunched up his nose.

Placing her hands on her hips she frowned, "What was so wrong with my muggle clothes?"

"They looked odd."

"They were American top brand. One of these days I'm going to have to drag you to America and let you see for yourself."

"I don't do muggle."

"Baby."

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me."

"Enough," Blaise snipped, "You know these people here thought you were dead for the last two months or so."

Kalya bit her lip nervously and walked over to Ginny, who had stood up when she walked in, and wrapped her arms around her. Ginny couldn't believe that this was real. She was here and smiling, alive and still so beautiful.

"I missed you, so much Ginny," Kalya whispered.

Ginny could feel cool spots appearing on her shirt. Kalya was crying and so was she. Kalya pulled back smiling at her and kissed her cheek. They sat down next to each other and the questions started.

"What happened," Sirius asked the biggest question.

"Ginny happened," Kalya sighed, "There was a spell on the locket. Lucius tried to hit me with a killing spell. The locket detected the spell coming and the next thing I knew, I woke up in America. I was near my old school. I was so confused and lost I couldn't understand what had happened."

"It sent you back to where you came from," Ginny gasped.

"I was in so much pain, there were cuts and bruises all over my body and I was told it was because nothing is suppose to be able to teleport someone that far. Portkeys are the only things that are able to send someone completely around the world. I was sent to the hospital to heal. After I healed, I tried to send messages, but I was branded a Death Eater and I wasn't allowed to send mail. I stayed with some of my old witch and wizard friends, saying they would only accept me back here when my trail date came up. Finally today came and I couldn't wait to come back."

"You saved so many peoples' lives, people are praising your name," Severus nodded.

"It was one of the main reasons I was allowed to go free," Kalya smiled at Ginny, "but they watched my memories and knew I wasn't bad. One of the biggest things that appealed to them was my love for Ginny."

Ginny smiled happily at her, "Are you going to finish school?"

"Yes, we have one more year and so many memories to finish gathering together," Kalya smiled back.

"They have already come out with a cure for the dark mark," Hermione stated pointing to the dark marks on Draco and Kalya's arm.

"I have ordered two of the potions that will rid us of these horrible marks," Draco smiled, "It will be a great way to put the past behind us."

"Voldemort is dead, Death Eaters are going to Azkaban and I'm a free woman. It looks like a happy time, but the loss also dampers the appeal," Kalya sighed gently.

"We will honor their death by enjoying a happy life that they would have wanted us to live," George said firmly.

Ginny waved goodbye to her family after they had spent hours talking about everything that had happened during and after the war. She was going to stay here with Kalya, Blaise and Draco. Now that she knew that her girlfriend was alive, she wasn't going to leave her side.

"Dinner, what should we do about it," Blaise sighed thoughtfully.

"Floo your girlfriends boys, we are going on a triple date tonight," Kalya laughed happily.

"Sounds like fun," Draco nodded before walking off to contact Luna.

"I'm sure Stephine will be willing to come," Blaise nodded.

"Kalya, I'm not dressed for dinner out at a place I'm sure your thinking of," Ginny pointed out.

"Want to try on some of Draco's clothes, I'm sure they will fit you," Kalya offered, showing Ginny to Draco's room.

Ginny stood in her knickers as she stared at Draco's wardrobe in the closet. Pulling out a nice black button down shirt she slid the soft silk fabric onto her body. Buttoning it up leaving the top two and bottom two undone. She pulled out a pair of light black pants. She slid them up her legs and frowned when they were to loose.

Kalya laughed and waved her hand; the pants suddenly shrunk and hugged her hips, leaving her pant legs loose. Her shirt also tightened just a bit.

"I knew because you are five foot eight now that you could use his clothes. He is six foot though, but I was sure with a little magical encouragement they would fit perfect," Kalya smiled.

"Underage magic is illegal," Ginny looked concerned.

"Only when they have a wand to trace the magic back to," Kalya pointed out.

"Where is your wand?"

"Strapped to my tight, want to see," Kalya smirked in a seductive way.

Ginny smiled and moved toward Kalya who was sitting on the bed, she placed her hands behind the back of Kalya's head and kissed her. She loved the feel of Kalya's hands on her lower back. The door opening caused them to look up at a shocked Draco.

"Okay, her wearing my clothes is fine, but making out on my bed is not acceptable," Draco huffed.

The girls giggled, the look on his face was priceless. They removed themselves from his room.

"I'm thinking either muggle London or Diagonally," Kalya stated as they got ready to leave.

"I would rather stay somewhere I can use magic," Draco stated.

"Side-long Apparation then," Luna asked.

"Yeah," Blaise nodded.

Stephine and Blaise apparated first, with a loud pop. Draco and Lune apparated second with a loud crack.

"But we can't apparate," Ginny looked around confused.

"Grab my arm, it'll be okay," Kalya stated.

Ginny nervously placed her arm over Kalya's. Suddenly and silently they apparated. Ginny felt like she was going to be sick. It wasn't the first time she had been through apparation, but she was nervous about getting caught.

"Merlin," Stephine jumped, "it was like you two just appeared. I never knew someone who can apparate without making some sort of noise."

"Didn't mean to scare you there, I don't know ever since I got my license last year, I have never made a noise apparating," Kalya blushed.

"I didn't know you had your license," Ginny said.

"I am not supposed to have it, but Dumbledore said I needed it early to be able to move around easily," Kalya nodded toward Draco who had walked off with Luna, "He got his at the same time too."

"We all are going to meet up at the place of choice at around seven, I have one errand to run that I haven't been able to, so if you want to meet me at the bank at six thirty," Kalya asked Ginny.

"Sure," Ginny nodded.

Once Kalya left she didn't know what to do for almost an hour. She walked around almost aimlessly. Passing building after building. She felt content. Kalya was here and healthy. She was getting to spend the summer with her and she was going to go to school with her next year.

The only thing she could hope for is Kalya saying yes to a bonding ceremony. She wanted to marry Kalya, to have a wedding and to know that she will always be with her. Bondings were just like weddings but with magic instead of just a priest and rings like in the muggle world. Even magical weddings had magical binding rings.

Divorce wasn't unheard of, and the spell is easily reversed on a normal wedding. Bondings were difficult to reverse if ever a divorce was asked for. Bondings were two people that were gay or lesbian as a different type of spell is required to bond them.

With her mind on bonding she caught eye of a jewelry shop. Kalya loved muggle things, she wondered if she would like a muggle engagement ring. Walking inside she saw all kinds of different and beautiful rings, necklaces and much more. A smile on her face she concentrated on finding a ring that reminded her of the Slytherin girl.

"Can I help you," a girl walked over with a smile on her face.

"Actually, I'm looking for an engagement like ring, kind of like what muggles use."

"For you or a special someone," the girl asked excitedly as she moved to show Ginny where they were.

"My girlfriend," Ginny offered the information.

"Does she like muggles?"

"She loves them. She lived as one for eight years."

"So she is older then you?"

"No, she is younger, just by a year and a couple months. I'm about to turn seventeen and she is fifteen about to turn sixteen."

"How long have you two been together?"

"A year and a half."

"Congrats."

"How about you," Ginny asked politely as she stared at the rings.

"My boyfriend, well we have been together for almost three years, and it doesn't look like he will be proposing anytime soon," she smiled softly.

"Sometimes, it takes a little push," Ginny pointed out, "I thought I lost Kalya in the war. I guess coming so close to losing her, made me realize just how much I want her by my side."

"Were you there," her voice was a whisper, "I heard she was a spy playing as a Death Eater."

"You heard right. I was there. I was at school and so was she when the whole fight happened. I tried to help her through being a double agent."

"Wow, that's so scary. I'm glad your both alive."

"We are too," Ginny laughed, "I really like this one, could I see it?"

"Of course," She reached in and pulled out the ring Ginny had pointed to.

It was perfect. A beautiful silver band set with a large princess cut blue sapphire; on both sides of the sapphire were three circle shaped small diamonds in a triangle. She smiled knowing she had money from working in her brother's shop. She didn't care if it took all of her money.

Having bought the ring, the smile stayed on her lips as she stood outside the bank. Kalya was running a little late but she saw her walking toward her with someone beside her. They were talking and laughing. She had a feeling she had seen this girl before.

She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was short only falling to her ears. Her face was round and her cheek bones were high, her nose was small and her lips thin. She was taller than Kalya but not taller than Ginny. She had a small bust, a thin waist and almost no hips.

"Ginny, this is Emily," Kalya smiled, "Emily this is Ginny."

"Hello," Emily smiled.

"Hi," Ginny nodded toward her.

"It was nice seeing you," Emily smiled hugging Kalya, "I'll catch up with you sometime."

"Bye Emily," Kalya waved.

Ginny felt tense as they walked into the nice restaurant that Draco had obviously chosen. She sat down next to Kalya at their table. They were in a booth and Kalya and Ginny sat on the left side, Blaise and Stephine on the left and Draco and Luna at the back.

"What kept you so long then," Blaise asked.

"I was running my errand and I ran into Emily," Kalya stated simply, sipping her peach tea.

"Emily, as in your ex-girlfriend," Draco asked.

"Yeah, apparently she has been living in England for a while now, having moved from the all girl school. She is going to be coming to Hogwarts this year."

Ginny felt the blood drain from her face. Kalya's ex-girlfriend of two years was going to come to their school. She felt the ring in her pocket and wondered if she should even ask. She just got her girlfriend back and now she might be losing her to her ex.

"So, have you two been intimate yet," Blaise asked.

Stephine smacked him, "This isn't a place to ask something like that."

"Don't worry, Stephine, I'm used to him being so blunt," Kalya laughed.

"Yeah, we have," Ginny admitted without hesitation.

"How long ago was that," Draco asked.

"New Years," Ginny replied.

The talk stayed on them only for a short while before they began talking about everything from the war, to each relationship. Ginny couldn't stop the worry in the back of her mind about everything that was going to happen this year. She smiled and laughed, joining in on the fun and tried to enjoy herself.


	17. Asking Permission

Chapter 17:

Asking Permission

It was almost eleven o'clock when Kalya apparated them in her room. Ginny stopped and looked everywhere.

"This is what you modeled the room of requirement with," Ginny stated.

"I love this room. I would come here and hide from everyone. No one knew I was here in Malfoy Manor because no one even knew I came here."

She remembered that night, smiling as she remembered the feel of Kalya's skin and body. She absent mindedly set the ring box down on the desk and went into the bathroom. She didn't want to ask now. She was sure she was going to get dumped soon and she wanted to enjoy as much time with Kalya as she could.

Kalya glanced at the box, picking it up off the desk. She hadn't set this here. She opened her mouth to call out to Ginny at the same time as she popped the lip open. Her eyes went wide and a smile slid onto her face. It was a muggle engagement ring and it was beautiful.

She heard the bathroom door open and she turned around still gripping the box, "Is this for me?"

Ginny blushed, "Yeah. If you want it."

Kalya noticed the look of fear on Ginny's face, confused she asked, "were you going to ask me to bond to you?"

"I was," Ginny nodded.

"But, you didn't," Kalya stated.

"I…"

"Thought I would say no," Kalya asked.

"Something like that."

Tears rolled down Kalya's cheek. Ginny pulled Kalya to her and held her as she cried. She couldn't figure out why Kalya was crying, or why she suddenly felt guilty.

"I would never say no, Ginny. I love you, I want to be with you," Kalya whispered.

"I guess I was scared, you and Emily had been together for two years, and she just left and now you found her…"

"She wasn't the one for me, you are! I want Emily to be a friend and a part of my life, but I could never love her and never have loved her the way I love you."

"I just thought that, maybe you had been physical with her, and you might want to be with her again."

"Ginny, you think I have gone as far with her as I have with you?"

"Yeah."

"No. Ginny, not even close. That's why Blaise and Draco asked. I never felt the feelings I did with her that I do with you. That's why when things started moving in a sexual direction with us, I didn't stop it. I didn't feel scared because I knew I wanted to be with you."

"Then you will marry me," Ginny asked.

"You and only ever you."

Ginny grabbed the box and slid the ring on to Kalya's ring finger. She smiled at Kalya who smiled back. Ginny watched her search through her dresser, she was looking for something. She blinked when she pulled out a box just like the one that had held the ring that now sat comfortably on her ring finger.

"I saw this at Christmas time last year, but I thought that it would be too soon to ask you to bond to me. So I kept it. I know you know I love muggles, so I thought you wouldn't mind sharing in my delight and wearing a muggle ring," Kalya blushed.

Ginny gently took the box and opened it. The ring was a silver band with a single emerald in it and a delicate design along the band of two infinity knots tied together. She smiled and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Tonight turned out to be better then she could imagine.

"I have missed you," Kalya's voice took on a seductive tone.

"I missed you as well," Ginny smiled as she encouraged Kalya over to the bed.

* * *

><p>Ginny had been staying in Malfoy Manor for the past week. She had gotten used to daily routine here and she couldn't even begin to think about going home. Kalya had insisted, saying that her family deserved to know that their daughter was engaged.<p>

She could always get Ginny to do something she didn't want to just by smiling and talking in her soft silky voice. She frowned when she stared down at her clothes. Draco had taken her to some of the shops he shopped at and bought her some clothes.

"Gin, you ready yet," Kalya asked standing in the door way.

"Did Draco buy you a whole wardrobe too," Ginny asked.

She began laughing, "Yeah, the second he realized I only had muggle clothes."

She was wearing a gorgeous summer dress. It was white with amazing bright colorful flowers all over it; it wasn't low cut and came down to her knees. Ginny had decided on a nice white silk shirt and light blue, blue jeans.

"You look amazing, Gin," Kalya smiled, kissing her fiancé on the lips.

"You look beautiful."

Nerves ran through her whole body. Her mum was probably going to say she was too young and Kalya was even younger and that they needed to wait. She didn't want to wait Kalya and she wanted to be bonded after Kalya's seventeenth birthday. They knew what they wanted and they were going to fight to make everyone understand they weren't just being stupid kids running into something serious.

They walked into the Burrow. Molly and the family were sitting around the dining table enjoying their lunch. Sirius was there, along with Severus, Harry, Ron, Hermione and George. They had asked for everyone to be there so it wasn't that big of a surprise.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt, we always have lunch around two or three," Ginny blushed.

"Wow Ginny, you haven't been gone that long and you already forgot when we normally have lunch," Ron laughed.

"I've just gotten so used to the way Draco and Blaise go on their eating schedule so that we all eat together," Ginny shrugged.

"They did eat at more random times, but I made them fix their times. We actually just ate brunch about an hour ago," Kalya slid into her normal seat at the table.

"We like to eat together," Ginny added.

"Who else is staying there then," Arthur asked.

"Besides Blaise, Draco and us, there is also Draco's girlfriend Luna and Blaise's girlfriend Stephine," Kalya smiled.

"Luna, as in Loony Lovegood," Ron asked earning himself a smack from Hermione.

"Don't be so rude, Ron."

"She is very kind and he loves her dearly," Kalya nodded.

"He has been acting like a love sick fool," Ginny snickered.

"Not very kind to say Gin," Kalya frowned.

"Sorry, but he has been acting different lately."

"I know he has. He is happy for once and he shows it. It's amazing to see him smile in public."

"Malfoy can smile," Harry nearly dropped his fork.

The girls shared a look before busting up laughing.

"How is my daughter doing," Sirius asked seriously.

Ginny smiled, the adoption of Harry and Kalya had went over well and now they were brother and sister, even if they didn't really care much for it.

"I'm doing amazingly. Ginny keeps up my spirits and I'm actually looking forward to school."

"I bet she does more than that," Ron mumbled.

"And just what do you mean by that Ronald," Molly narrowed her eyes.

"I'm just saying, two teenagers sleeping in the same room, more than just sleep goes on," Ron plainly stated.

"How dare you, Ronald for saying such things at my table!"

"Actually, Mum," Ginny blushed, "He is speaking the truth."

Kalya's jaw dropped and her face flushed brightly in several shades of pinks and reds.

"Telling Draco and Blaise about our love life is one thing, but our whole families," Kalya gasped.

"My mum has the rights to know," Ginny sighed.

"Ginny! Kalya is much too young for such things. How could you guys abuse my trust," Molly snapped.

"Honestly mum, we first had sex over half a year ago," Ginny admitted.

Jaws dropped on almost every person at the table. Sirius looked mortified that he was hearing such things about his daughter.

"How could you have sex with Kalya before I even got a real kiss from Hermione," Ron choked out.

"_Ronald_," Hermione and Molly cried.

"This honestly isn't what I called you all to talk about," Ginny stated, "I didn't expect my sex life to become such an open thing, but honestly I'm not about to hide anything anymore."

"I'm glad you told me, I just wish you would have waited," Molly sighed sitting down again.

"I asked you all to be here because…" Ginny froze, her eyes searching everyone's face, she was so scared and all she had to say was simple really.

"Ginny and I want to be bonded," Kalya finished for her.

"You, what?"

"Ginny asked me muggle style to marry her, but we want to do a bonding as well as a formal muggle like wedding style."

"I think it's brilliant," Harry said excitedly.

"Are you serious," Ron gasped.

"Don't you think you're a bit young," Sirius asked.

Molly and Arthur were much to shocked to even respond, their mouths hanging open.

"I think it's perfect," George smiled happily.

"We were thinking about a late October or early November," Ginny finally spoke up.

"Ginny, I just don't think it's a good idea, you're so young and so is Kalya," Molly stated.

"Molly, she is a year younger then Ginny, there would still be a year left before they could marry," Arthur reminded her.

"That still isn't enough time; they have only been together a year and a half!"

"We might have been together that long, but we love each other and we have been through tougher times than most couples have to within the first five years of marriage," Ginny cried out.

"Is this really what you want," Sirius asked.

"Yes, I love Ginny, so very much dad. I want to be bonded with her, I know it's soon, but I couldn't even think about even wanting to be with someone else," Kalya stated, her voice sure and sound.

"Even Emily?"

"Even Emily. Ginny met her, a week ago. We already talked about this; it was the night she asked me. She almost didn't because she was scared I was going to leave her. Honestly, I want no one other then Ginny."

"If you're this sure about it, then you have my blessing," Sirius smiled.

Kalya got up excitedly and hugged him happily. She kissed his cheek before moved over to happily hug Ginny who smiled softly at her overjoyed fiancé. She loved seeing her like this. Kalya in her excitement forgot about her family and for the first time kissed Ginny in front of them.

"Wow," Ron blinked, "I've never seen them kiss before."

Kalya blushed, "I'm sorry, I just got so excited."

"Don't be sorry Kalya. I told you I don't mind you kissing me in front of my family."

"I know, but it makes me nervous."

"We fight about this almost daily," Ginny laughed.

She stopped her nervous fiancé by placing both hands on the side of her face and kissing her again. Kalya relaxed and smiled gently. Ginny leaned forward and whispered words of love into her ear. Kalya giggled and whispered her love back before they sat down again, their hands linked under the table.

"Can't the bonding wait," Molly asked.

"Till when," Kalya asked.

"Till you guys have been together for a good length of time, it would give you time to save up money and set up the wedding," Molly replied.

The girls shared a look and smile, "We told Draco and Blaise about our engagement and them and their girlfriends went crazy, they are paying for the wedding and planning it, we get a say, but they want to do this for us."

"Malfoy really is acting love sick," George agreed.

"He and Luna want to marry, but they decided they want to wait. Some sort of creature that is attracted to weddings or something," Kalya laughed.

"Wasn't it funny the look Draco gave Luna when she said that," Ginny offered.

"I had to fight to keep from laughing, his face was priceless," laughing she turned back to the matter at hand.

"Don't you guys want a summer wedding, or a New Years one," Molly tried again.

"Actually we thought about it, we want a fall wedding for the changing leaves, a summer wedding for the warm weather and a new year's wedding because that's when we got together. We haven't really decided when we will have it," Ginny confessed.

"So you guys are just going to rush in then," Molly asked.

"We aren't rushing; we still have over a year to decide what we really want for the wedding and everything about it. We want to make it perfect, but we want everyone to give their blessings before we go through with it, but if we can't get all the blessings we will still go through with it," Ginny stated.

"Give me some time," Molly asked, "I'm not sure how I feel about all this information."


	18. A New Year

Chapter 18:

A New Year

The afternoon passed quickly and the girls were sitting in the living room with Harry, Hermione, George and Ron. The other's had either left or was asleep.

"So, how did you two even come up with the time to have sex with all those Death Eaters around," Ron asked bluntly.

"Ronald," Hermione stared wide eyed at him.

"Actually, we met up in the room of requirement," Kalya offered.

"It looked just like Kalya's bedroom at Malfoy Manor, which I didn't find out about till a week ago."

"That was actually the same night that Severus saved my behind and said I was there for head count but actually I was almost five full minutes late."

"You almost got in trouble?"

"I didn't want to worry you. It would have just been a beating for not telling the truth about where I was when the head count was taking place."

"So you risked almost getting beaten just to have sex with my sister," George asked.

"I guess you can put it that way."

"She didn't tell me any of this when it happened," Ginny glared softly at her.

"I love you," Kalya giggled in a nervous way.

"I love you too," Ginny smiled.

"Look Ron, they are more open about their relationship then we are. Even Harry and Severus are more open," Hermione huffed.

"What do you want me to do, snog you in front of my family," Ron questioned.

"Maybe if you would show affection, holding hands, kissing, saying loving words," Hermione sighed.

"If you two want to argue about your love life, can you do so elsewhere," Harry snapped.

"I take it they fight like this a lot," Kalya stated.

"At least twice a day," George smirked.

"Men just don't understand," Hermione huffed.

"Why do you think I'm lesbian," Kalya joked.

"Honestly I don't know why, Guys absolutely love you," Ron pointed out.

Kalya blinked several times before she shook her head, "Honestly Ron, I'm lesbian because I'm attracted to women not men. I love having male friends, I get along with them great, but I could never see myself date one. That's why when I moved here and I saw your sister, I couldn't help but fall for her.

I liked her when I first saw her in the Great Hall, but I couldn't help by try my hardest to find ways to talk to her. Apologizing for Draco and Blaise helped a bunch. I was worried she was just see me as a Slytherin and wouldn't even like me."

"Slytherin or no, I liked you when I first saw you and was scared that Draco would fill your head with lies about me and you would hate me just because you were friends with him. Plus there was a rumor going around you was dating both of them."

"I heard that one, I thought it was funny. We all shared a huge laugh at it, it was funny and we decided to be touchier to make it more firm. It was funny to see the priceless looks on everyone's face when I came out."

"It was actually my fault we started talking," Ginny smiled.

"She ran into me in the halls, and when she started to walk away I couldn't help myself but call to her and ask her to talk with me."

"That's really how you two met? That's how this relationship that is stronger than any I've ever seen came to be," Hermione's shocked voice filled the air.

"Yeah, it was simple yet so amazing. We became fast friends and no one found out for months. We bumped into each other around February and no one noticed till the beginning of the next school year," Ginny nodded.

"The Ball just made my feelings for Ginny grow stronger and I had to do what I could to see if she liked me back. New Years was amazing for us. I just couldn't deny the kiss I had been longing for so long to give her," Kalya smiled at the memories.

"So you really did share a New Year's kiss that year," George laughed.

"We never really believed you did, seeing as we have never till today seen you two be intimate with each other, that's why it was a shock to know you guys have already gone further than just kissing," Harry added.

"It's not that I haven't wanted to kiss Ginny, I just get so nervous and wonder what you guys would think or do if I kissed her in front of you. She knew how I felt and didn't force me to do something I'm uncomfortable with."

"I'm actually happy she kissed me in the dining room, it makes things a lot less difficult to be here," Ginny smiled.

"I didn't want to be difficult," Kalya blushed.

"I don't mind, I'm just glad that I can kiss you now without worrying about you getting nervous or scared," as if proving a point she planted a soft sweet kiss on her lovers lips.

"I'm not sure how I feel about seeing my sister kiss you," Ron looked thoughtful.

"You don't have to feel anything," Kalya laughed, "I'm the one feeling it."

Everyone laughed and continued to talk. They asked so many questions about their relationship and sharing their own. George had also gotten with Angelina and he was happy being with her, but they had yet to tell Molly. Kalya could see why. Molly was having a hard time accepting her daughter's sexuality and doesn't need the strain of a bunch of new relationships popping up.

It was time for them to go it was growing late and they were beginning to get tired and apparation needs someone who is wide awake at the best of times to go through without any accidents.

"You will come by more right," Hermione asked, "I would love to have some girl time."

"We can come over whenever, or you can come over to us. We would enjoy having you there too," Kalya smiled.

"Does floo go to the Manor," Harry asked.

"Yeah, you can apparate just up the road too if you want," Ginny nodded.

They all shared a hug. It wasn't like they were going to be gone forever, but it was like a hug of acceptance for the couple and giving their blessings to the girls who were hoping and asking for it.

"How will you be going home," George asked.

"Apparation," Kalya stated.

"How? Kalya you're too young to do magic and too young to know it and Ginny will only be learning it this year," Hermione stated.

"I was a Death Eater; I had to learn early so I could show up when Voldemort needed me. Draco had to learn early too," Kalya said, "Don't worry about me being too young. Doing magic without a wand, unless it's overly strong, cannot be traced."

"Apparation can only be done with a wand," Harry started, "or at least I thought."

"I don't really need my wand, it's kinda just there for show," Kalya stated holding out her arm.

Ginny touched her arm a smile on her face before they apparated without a sound.

Everyone stood in the living room in awe at having just witnessed wandless and soundless apparation.

* * *

><p>Ginny frowned as she stood on platform nine and three quarters. Kalya wasn't here and the train was going to depart soon. Ginny had spent the last two weeks of summer with her family at the request of her mother. Molly still hadn't fully accepted the idea of the bonding.<p>

She keeps asking questions, every day she finds new things to ask about and Ginny didn't mind answering the questions to help put her mom's mind at ease. Kalya even offered to answer any questions because she wanted to make sure that her future mother-in-law would like her.

Molly and Arthur stood near her, along with Harry, Ron, George and Hermione. They had already said their goodbyes and were waiting for Kalya to wish her luck on her last year of school as well. Ginny turned to her family and shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly Kalya apparated in the middle of the group, wearing skin tight black pants, a pink t-shirt with the American logo of American Eagle and silver strappy high-heels. Her hair was magically changed to blonde with bright pink and blue streaks.

"Sorry I'm so late. My portkey didn't work and I had to rush and buy one. It totally took me to the wrong spot and I ended up having to apparate," Kalya nervously scratched the back of her head.

"You went to America," Ginny asked surprised.

"Well, you went home to the burrow and my American friends were dying to see me, so I went back for two weeks. They honestly didn't want to let me come home, but I convinced them I need to," Kalya kissed Ginny in greeting.

"Why didn't you say something," Ginny asked softly.

"I didn't know I should have, I thought we were still owling daily that it would be okay," Kalya looked at her face closely, "You're worried I won't come home if I go there, huh?"

Ginny looked away, not speaking a word.

"Please don't hide from me, _mi amour_. I promised forever," she put her left hand in Ginny's view, "and I meant it."

"I almost lost you once, I'm just scared," Ginny admitted.

"I understand my love and that's perfectly acceptable, I should have told you, but honestly I was afraid to upset you."

"The train is going to leave without you," Harry pointed out.

They all said a quick goodbye before going onto the train. Ginny moved into a compartment with Colin, Denis, and her dorm roommates. Kalya nodded saying she wanted to say hi to her friends before coming in. Ginny nodded and ducked into the compartment.

"Hey Gin," Colin said excitedly.

"Did you hear," Jade asked.

"Hear what," Ginny looked around.

"Dumbledore is back this year! I'm so excited! And he decided this year not to announce Head Boy and Girl till after the sorting," Blair exclaimed.

"That is so exciting! I can't wait to see him, it's been so long," Ginny smiled remembering Dumbledore had not been at the final fight.

The train was nearing the school and Ginny couldn't stop looking around anxiously for her fiancé. She was only suppose to say hi to her friends not spend the whole ride with them. Ginny knew she was only feeling so insecure because Kalya had left to America without telling her.

"Are you okay," Denis asked meekly.

"I'm fine," Ginny smiled, using her left hand to brush back her hair, it had grown longer and now fell into her eyes often.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny! You're engaged," Lillian gushed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention it, didn't I," Ginny blushed.

"Who's the lucky one," Martha asked.

"Kalya," she didn't hesitate to respond.

"She was a Death Eater," Colin gasped.

"She was playing spy for our side," Ginny countered.

"How could you be with someone, even if they were just playing a part, who hurt so many students," Denis looked shocked.

"She didn't want to. She had to do it so she could keep her place and gain Voldemort's trust, and she is the main reason we were able to defeat him."

"We trust her," Blair nodded.

"She saved our behinds that year," Jade added.

"We are excited for you," Lillian smiled.

"Thanks girls."

The rest of the way there they had to explain everything to Colin and Denis and before they arrived, both boys trusted Kalya again. They chatted happily was they walked toward the Carriages. Everyone noticing that a lot more students could see the Thestrals.

"I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I see them," Kalya shivered as she stood in the doorway to the carriage.

"Hey, Kalya, where were you on the train," Martha asked curiously.

"I got side tracked," she slid into the seat next to Ginny giving her a small kiss, "all my friends wanted to know what was really up with me, and then I got talked to by a prefect and pulled into the prefect compartment."

"Did you get in trouble," Ginny asked.

"No, not in trouble, they just wanted to make sure I wasn't an evil Death Eater out to kill the children of Hogwarts. Honestly, the looks I've been getting have made me uncomfortable."

"Doesn't help with the bright hair," Jade pointed out.

"Oh right," Kalya waved her hand toward her hair and it turned back into its natural black.

"Holy Merlin, You know wandless magic," Colin gasped in awe.

Blushing she smiled, "let's talk about something else."

"How about your engagement to Ginny," Roslyn smiled.

Kalya happily told them everything they wanted to know. This year was going to be fun and she already had a bunch of good friends in Slytherin and Gryffindor.

The Hall was silent as students were sorted into their houses. Everyone was excited to find out who were their Head Boy and Girl. The excitement grew when Emily was introduced and placed into Gryffindor house. Ginny frowned when she realized how confused she was, Emily was in sixth year.

"Now that we have finished with the sorting, I believe everyone is excited to know who their head boy and girl will be," Dumbledore started, "You're Head Boy is Colin Creevey of Gryffindor."

Gryffindor stood and cheered a nervous Colin to the front of the room. He proudly received his badge and displayed it on his chest next to the red and gold patch that proved he was in Gryffindor. Everyone calmed down slowly and Dumbledore went on.

"You're Head Girl is Kalya Black of Slytherin."

Kalya's face dropped, her skin paled and her mouth clinched. She didn't want this, and told the prefects that on the train. She knew everyone wasn't going to trust her, and no one would want her as Head Girl. Slytherin stood and started cheering.

The other three houses burst out in disproval. Their yells of 'no way' 'that's not possible' and 'she could never be Head Girl' filled her ears. She stood up and moved to the front accepting the badge on her chest and turning to face the students.

Another uproar happened when seven female and two male Gryffindor students started to cheer and clap as well.

"I am hoping that this will help with inter house unity! I would love to see my school one day no longer divided," Dumbledore cried out.

They listened closely to everything he said and Kalya and Colin snuck back to their original seats. After the feast Kalya walked back to her new Head Girl room with her head hung. She didn't want this. She just wanted to be a normal girl. Everyone was going to hate her.


	19. Comfort

Chapter 19:

Comfort

Kalya woke up the next morning, knowing classes were to start and dressed solemnly in her school uniform. The Head Girl badge glared up at her from its place on her chest. She wished last night was a dream. The only happiness she had was seeing Ginny today.

She put on light pink make-up on her eyes, with pink eye liner, blush and very soft pink lipstick. She slipped on her normal black dress shoes and tied her tie before she left her room. She smiled; Ginny was going to get a kick out of her bedroom when she was able to show her.

The Great Hall quieted down when she stepped into it. Whispered started, everyone was already afraid of her, remembering how she was last year. Ginny waved her over and she sat down next to her girlfriend. Ginny kissed her on the lips in greeting as the other's exclaimed their good mornings.

"How is it sleeping in the Head Girl's room," Roslyn asked, leaning forward slightly over the table.

"It's a bit lonely actually. You get used to sleeping in a room with people for so long," Kalya shrugged.

"Did you and Ginny share a room over summer," Colin asked innocently.

Both girls flushed in embarrassment.

"Wow, Colin I didn't take you for a pervert," Jade laughed.

"Wait! That came out wrong! I didn't mean it that way," he sputtered trying to cover his tracks.

"Ginny stayed with me at Malfoy Manor most the summer," Kalya tried to smile but couldn't stop her giggles.

"It's such a nice place. Draco and Luna have done some great stuff to it," Ginny added.

"Luna, as in Lovegood," Blair's jaw dropped.

"Yes as in Lovegood. Everyone says the same thing," Kalya smirked.

"That is such an odd pair," Lillian hummed.

"And we're not," the girls laughed when they realized they had spoken at the same time.

"You got a point," Denis nodded.

"Oh, when is the bonding by the way," Martha asked.

"We aren't sure yet," Kalya shrugged.

"My mum isn't on board with the idea just yet," Ginny sighed.

"It's okay, at least she is trying," Kalya smiled.

"So you're just waiting on one blessing," Roslyn stated.

"That's pretty much it. But we don't know when we want it. Draco and Luna say summer, Blaise and Stephine are pushing for New Years and Ginny and I want fall."

"But, they all have such great plans for the time of year they have picked we can't seem to decide yet. We had planned that when Kalya turned seventeen we would get bonded right away, but now we aren't sure."

"Wait, how old are you then," Denis asked.

"I am still fifteen at the moment. I'll be sixteen in October."

"I'm already seventeen so we are just waiting for her."

"Wow, you're really young," Colin stated.

"I suppose," Kalya nodded, looking over she noticed Emily sitting nervously by herself, "I'll be right back."

Kalya stood, noticing all eyes were on their group. Many people were gasping and shocked. Ignoring everyone she moved over to her ex-girlfriend and sat down smiling at her. Her back against the table she could see straight into Emily's face.

"You looked a bit lonely over here," Kalya smiled, "Getting to know people in this school is easy."

"I guess I'm just nervous it's been forever since I've been in a new school," she admitted.

"It hasn't been that long, what has it been three years," Kalya pointed out.

"Yeah but three years is a long time."

"Why don't you come sit with my friends? We are all seventh years and will be gone next year, but I'm sure you will find plenty of friends here before the year is up," Kalya offered.

"I will, on one condition."

"Okay, what's that?"

"Tell me, why are Slytherins mean to Gryffindors?"

"It's kind of like a house rivalry. Salazar Slytherin wanted to get rid of all muggle borns and half-bloods and wanted the school to be for pure bloods. Godrick Gryffindor didn't agree and their hate seems to have been passed down through the ages."

"You aren't a mean person so how did you get in Slytherin?"

"I asked to be put there."

"Why?"

"Cause I wanted to be placed there. The hat told me it would be the best house for me and I knew it would be too, because it's shown me a lot about myself and how life is."

"No one trusts you, not since last year. You told me all about it and I understand everything that happened, but they don't trust you for more than being Slytherin. Does no one know the real reason behind everything?"

"No, no one but my two groups of friends do."

"It's sad to see that no one trusts such an amazing person like you."

"I don't mind, they have their reasons to not trust me. You and I have a past and you know the real me, that's why you still feel safe around me."

"You're not a bad person."

"They don't know that."

"You were my girlfriend for two years; I should know who you are."

"Sometimes, we change. For the better or worse. But, our relationship kept our friendship strong long after it was over and I'm glad you still trust me."

"I want to get to know Ginny too."

"Just one thing, in England unless your friends, you call people by their last name."

"Oh, I can do that."

The two girls moved to sit with the group who were smiling at them.

"I'm tired," Kalya leaned against Ginny who smiled down at her.

"What time did you go to bed?"

"I don't know, late. I was so nervous about today and scared I just couldn't sleep."

"Maybe you'll sleep better tonight then," Ginny offered.

"I miss spending the night with you," Kalya whispered in her ear, the group around them able to hear what she said suddenly blush and nervously giggled.

"Honestly guys, she didn't mean it that way. You would know if she meant it that way, her voice always changes," Ginny huffed.

Kalya giggled and kissed behind Ginny's ear before eating more of the food that was on her plate.

"You filled my plate," Kalya realized as she looked at Ginny.

"I know what you like, and you were busy talking, I thought I would fill it because you have to be hungry, you always are."

"It's so weird, the time zone difference and the boys never ate this early in the morning."

"I'm sure we will get used to it," Ginny laughed.

"Want to meet up at lunch," Kalya asked.

"I would love to meet up at lunch."

"I want you to see my room, I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it, Dumbledore sure has one hell of a sense of humor."

* * *

><p>Ginny walked behind Kalya who lead her through unfamiliar halls. They came to a stop in front of a painting that Kalya quickly spoke the password to. It opened and they stood in the common room of the Head of Houses.<p>

"Whoa," Ginny gasped in awe as she looked around.

The couches in front of the fireplace were completely like the ones in Gryffindor. The walls were soft silver. It looked like her common room just decked out in Gryffindor and Slytherin colors.

"They do this because you guys are two different houses, right?"

"They think it would make us more comfortable, but for all I care it could be all Gryffindor colors. I love red, I like silver, but there is no green here so they might as well just do gold."

"They didn't put green cause it would look like Christmas in here all year," Ginny pointed out.

"I know and green and gold doesn't look as good as red and silver. Here come this way."

Another password whispered and stones moved aside to show a room. Ginny stepped in and her mouth dropped. The bed from the room of requirement stood in the corner. The book shelves also stood near it. The couch in front of the fire was soft and plush in a beautiful deep blue. The floor was a soft pink and so where the walls. The small desk Kalya had originally had was now twice the size and perfect for studying and working with a partner.

The bathroom was designed the same as the one before but it was done in soft reds and gold. Ginny moved over toward the fire place and noticed five frames on it. On the very left the picture was of Kalya with her group of American friends. The next picture was of Draco, Kalya, and Blaise, she stood in the middle with her arms hooked through both boys' arms and all of them were smiling.

The middle picture was of Ginny and Kalya. They were kissing and hugging. They would pull apart just enough to smile at the people watching the picture, then turn to each other, kissing, dancing and just having fun. The next picture was of Sirius, Kalya and Harry, they were laughing and smiling their arms around each other, it was the day the adoption was finished.

The last picture was of everyone before the war. Ginny felt tears sting her eyes at a smiling Fred, Remus, Tonks and Moody. There were so many people in this one picture and a lot of them were dead. She missed them all daily; it was hard not to forget their lives.

"I personally love the middle one," Kalya smiled softly, "He had placed up a few more, but I just couldn't bear to leave them up, so I took them down because I cried every time I saw them."

"Where are they," Ginny asked softly.

"Top drawer of my dresser."

She opened the drawer and pulled out another frame. A blonde haired blue eyed man and a black haired brown eyed woman smiled up at her. Kalya's parents, yet they looked so happy. Setting it on the dresser she pulled out another. Xavier and Kalya stood hugging each other, their faces smiling at Ginny.

"You know how I feel, about losing Fred," Ginny whispered, "I feel horrible that I forgot."

"You didn't know him," Kalya hugged her from behind, "You never met him and most people don't even realize I ever had a family before coming here."

"You chose to take my attention off the loss of my brother, because you know what it's like to feel the hurt. You made me feel better without actually letting me know you were doing it."

"It hurts the most when people bring it up when you're not ready to talk about it. I wanted you to feel comfortable and ready to open up and talk about it."

"Talk to me," Ginny whispered.

"I miss him. Honestly I miss him every day and seeing you with your brother's, it stabbed at my heart to see it, but you were so happy and I just wanted to be near you. I love you and your family makes you happy and I'm willing to deal with the pain just so I can be near you.

The pain is gone now though. It doesn't hurt to see you with your family anymore. I've accepted my brother's death a lot more now than then. It was a shock to lose him. He was alive and talking to me one day and that very day he died and I didn't know till the following day. He was all I had left.

I lost everything. My parents, my brother, my girlfriend. I thought there was nothing happy to look forward to in life and then I saw you. I was so shocked with how much I liked you and wanted to meet you long before I even did meet you. When we started being friends, I couldn't stop the want to just tell you how much I wanted you.

It took me forever to open up because I had already lost everything, I didn't want to lose the one girl who had actually made me feel happy in a very long time. I never lost my smiles or laughs, but my heart never stopped hurting. Everyone thought I was okay because I didn't cry or show depression to them."

"I'm so sorry, I never even knew," Ginny cried, "now that I do know, I just miss my brother so much."

"I miss Fred too. It's not much fun without him," Kalya felt the tears slid down her cheeks.

They held each other, crying over the pain and loss they both had been through. Soft words of mourning were spoken as they told each other just how much they really missed their family members who had passed away. Their only joy that none of their other family members had died in the final battle.

They fell asleep in Kalya's bed, curled up together in an effort to comfort each other.


	20. Hiding

Chapter 20:

Hiding

Waking up next to each other caused panic. They had gotten ready and were so nervous they were going to get in trouble for Ginny spending the night in Kalya's room. They walked into the Great Hall, hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't get upset with them.

They sat with their group of friends who were joined by Emily.

"Have you heard the rumors," Blair asked.

"People are saying that you're using the imperious curse on Ginny," Jade sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me. I have never in my life preformed that spell," Kalya sighed, laying her head against the table, feeling the sting of tears against her reddened swollen eyes.

"People need to learn when to keep their mouth shut," Ginny sneered at some of the students near her.

"I just want to disappear."

"That would just make them think they were right," Roslyn sighed.

"This is going to get out of hand quickly," Martha frowned.

"Not to mention, everyone noticed that Ginny came in with Kalya and not us," Lillian pointed out.

"Let it add to the fire that I accidently spent the night with Kalya," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Kalya packed up her stuff and stood to leave her last class of the day. Potions, her favorite class ever and she got along great with Severus. The classroom was silent, but she knew some of the students were still here. They were just being quiet afraid that she would get made and hex or jinx them. She turned to find a small group of some of the Ravenclaws that shared her last class.

Kalya remembered that one of them she had used a small pain charm on them when a Death Eater ordered her to. She could see them shaking, to afraid to leave and to afraid to say anything.

"I never wanted to use that charm on you. I will tell you the truth; I didn't use the Cruciatus curse on you. I used a simple pain charm," Kalya sighed softly, taking out her wand she set it on the desk and stepped away from it, "I honestly won't harm any of you."

"Were you really on our side," one of the boys finally spoke up.

"If I wasn't, I would be in Azkaban right now."

"So you won't hurt us at all," a girl spoke this time.

"Not even if you wanted me to."

"Raise your left sleeve," a different boy demanded.

Pushing up her left sleeve she showed them white skin with silver like crescent scars covering the skin where she had tried to remove the mark herself. Having done it so many times the nurse couldn't remove the scars that had formed from over abuse of the skin.

"So they gave you the antidote to the mark, which means you really are on our side," a girl whispered.

"What are those scars," a boy asked.

"I tried to rip the skin from my arm multiple times. I wanted the mark to go away and stop hurting me; I would rip at it until I was bleeding uncontrollably because I couldn't stand the thought of going to a Death Eater meeting and being the center of amusement."

"Did they hurt you?"

"They beat me almost every time."

"For what?"

"Disobedience."

"How long have you and Ginny Weasley been dating," a dark haired girl asked curiously.

"Almost two years now."

"We want to get to know you, maybe we can be your friends if we can trust you," another girl added.

"I would love that," Kalya moved over and pocketed her wand.

Kalya sighed as she finally made it into the Great Hall. The group had followed her the whole way asking question after question. She wanted everyone to trust her, but it was getting annoying to have to repeat herself to every single person that asks her for information.

"There you are, what happened," Ginny asked after Kalya gave her their customary kiss.

"Just some curious students asking questions about last year and what happened."

"Must be annoying answering everyone's question," Lillian stated.

"She isn't the only one; everyone keeps asking me why the hell I'm dating Kalya and what really happened."

"It won't stop tell everyone knows our story."

"Would be so much easier to just write out a Q&A sheet," Martha joked.

"I wish I could, would be so much easier," Kalya laughed.

"Black, Weasley, could I have a word with you," Dumbledore asked softly.

The girls blushed and stood, following their Headmaster to his office. They moved into the room and sat in the chairs across from his desk. They both held their breath as they waited for him to sit down and explain to them why they were there. Well, they could guess why.

"I had already taken the liberty of owling both your parents. They have informed me that it's alright for you two to share a room, so I am not here to punish you for this morning, if that's what you think."

The girls shared a look of relief and smiled at each other before looking at their Headmaster.

"Then what are we hear for, Professor," Kalya asked softly.

"I want you guys not to hide anything from what happened last year. It took a lot of convincing on my part to keep most of the kids that were tortured last year here at the school. Many are afraid of you, Kalya, but I'm sure if you all express your love for everyone that they will come around. I know that you two are cutting out some information that I know if you spoke of, they would trust you so much more. Don't hold back anything," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.

"I don't think they would like to know that you almost died or that Severus almost did too," Kalya stated.

"Maybe they wouldn't want to know it, but knowing it would help them understand just how much help you really were."

"I'm not sure Draco would want me talking about him in a hero like way."

"We need these students to trust you again. You have done so much for them, and none of them know just how much you saved them that year by performing softer charms and never using the unforgivable that the other's were. You need them to know that you saved lives."

"What information would I have that could help us," Ginny asked.

"That you stood behind Kalya. You loved her and trusted her with your life no matter what happened and you still do. That you're not under the imperious curse and that you are in love with her under your own free will. That you saved her life, and she saved all of ours in return."

"But, I didn't save her life," Ginny blinked confused.

"But you did, Ginny. You gave me a reason to live. I wanted to protect you and everyone you cared about. I fought to protect you and everyone you held dear, while fighting to protect Draco because I held him dear to my heart. But, even Draco and Blaise never fully gave me a reason to live; they gave me a reason to hold on to life, you gave me a reason to actually want to live it."

Ginny smiled, placing her hand in Kalya's and squeezing. The happiness that blossomed in the room made it feel warm and comfortable.

"I want you both to remember that you both played very important parts in the war and I'm proud of both of you, for not hiding from this and moving forward trying to help the other students trust and believe you. Now you may go rejoin dinner."

They walked happily hand in hand back into the Great Hall. Sitting down they told their friends everything that had happened and the smiles and laughter in the group increased and the good mood spread around them.

* * *

><p>Halloween was upon them, the hall decked out in Jack-o-lanterns. Ginny moved into the hall. Lunch was now and Kalya and she really didn't have any classes together. She sat down with their group of friends. She smiled at them before filling up her plate.<p>

"Ginny, do you know what class Kalya has before lunch," Colin asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't asked, why?"

"Cause since school started she always seems to be late for lunch."

"You know, Colin's right," Jade nodded.

"You're just agreeing with him cause you like him," Ginny mumbled.

Jade blushed wildly and started to sputter out an excuse. Ginny thought about it and Kalya always was slightly late to lunch. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Jade who was sneering at Colin. Colin was laughing and a smile on his face.

"Want to go with me to Hogsmeade when we next get to go," Colin asked.

"I… sure I'll go," Jade nodded.

"Did I miss something," Kalya asked, sitting down.

"Colin just asked Jade on a date," Lillian gossiped.

"It's about time that they finally went on a date," Kalya smiled.

"What class do you have before lunch," Colin asked.

"Um, well I was supposed to have Apparition, but I don't need the class. I dropped it and chose to go with Ancient Runes," Kalya stated.

"What other classes do you have then," Ginny asked.

"Well, let's see. I have Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and DADA. But, on the side I also take Astronomy, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies."

"Please tell me you don't have all those classes in one day," Martha joked.

"Nope, I have the first four every day, but I take Astronomy and History of Magic on Mondays, I take Ancient Runes on Tuesdays, Care of Magical Creatures on Wednesday and Muggle Studies on Thursday and I take an extra hour of potions on Fridays."

"You can't get enough of school, can you," Denis rolled his eyes.

"I love to learn. I'm doing great in all my classes and I still find time to do my Head Girl duties and spend time with Gin."

"I didn't know you were over working yourself," Ginny stated.

"I'm not, I enjoy it."

"You could have said something, maybe then I wouldn't have tried so hard to get more time with you."

"I wanted to spend more time with you. I get all my homework done and my grades are fair, don't worry about it."

"What are your classes like?"

Kalya explained all of her classes, excited in her choices in classes. Ginny couldn't help but realize that Kalya was still trying to shelter her from the burden of her busy life. She needed to talk to her about telling her all the truth no matter what.

In the past two months the girls had been able to talk to a lot of students and many of them already trusted Kalya again. They talked to her and followed her around like she was a hero. Worshiping her like they used to do to Harry Potter. Kalya didn't mind, but she didn't like it either.

Ginny was happy that they no longer had to worry about all of that, but now they had to right their relationship and get on an equal basis. She was trying so hard not to upset or hurt Ginny that it was upsetting her when she finds out. Shaking her head, she listened to the conversation, she wasn't going to let something as stupid as this ruin their relationship.

The day passed quickly and Ginny found herself standing in front of the wall that led to Kalya's personal room. Colin was sitting on the couch in their common room reading a book that would help him in one of their classes.

"Her password is 'Thy love is better than High Birth to me',"

The wall began to move aside opening to show the room behind it. She stepped at foot in to keep the wall from closing and she looked back at Colin.

"Is that Shakespeare," Ginny asked.

"Yeah, she basis almost every password off of him. We use sentences around here, or quotes to make sure no one can guess them."

Nodded, she walked into the room and sat down on the couch. The room was warm and she glanced up at the fireplace. The two pictures that where in her dresser were now on the mantel coming before the pictures of her and her group of American friends.

Ginny felt at peace with Fred's passing. She still missed him, every single day but she knew that he was in a good place and she would see him one day. But for now she was going to live her life having fun and enjoying herself to honor his memory.

She didn't know how much time passed before she heard the wall opening. She turned around and noticed Kalya who looked completely tired. Her face was pale and she moved over to sit down in her chair at her desk, not noticing Ginny. Ginny stood up and moved over to her fiancé.

"Is everything okay?"

Kalya jumped and looked up at her, "yeah everything is alright. I'm so tired today, I haven't been sleeping well."

"How come?"

"I have a hard time sleeping alone; I just can't get my mind to close up and go to sleep when I'm by myself. I just worry about everything and I sit up thinking about nothing and everything for hours."

"I can stay the night if you want."

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. You must have had something to talk about or you wouldn't have come in without me to accompany you."

"I hope you don't mind. Colin let me in."

"Not in the least bit. I have nothing to hide from you."

Ginny sat down on the desk in front of her, "I did want to talk about you not telling me things. I know you're trying to protect me, but I want to know these things."

Kalya frowned, "I know I should tell you. I just don't want to stress you more then you already seem to be."

"We are engaged, Kalya. We are suppose to share our burdens not keep them to ourselves."

"You want to know everything then."

"Yes, no matter what it is."

"One of my friends in America is horribly ill and passing away."

Ginny felt her face drop, Kalya was hurting and she didn't even know it. She hadn't said anything and she wasn't able to be there for her. She wrapped her arms around Kalya's shoulders and hugged her to her.

"We will get through this together," Ginny whispered.

"Blaine is so young, Gin. He is fifteen and he is already dying. I was just there this summer and he was so healthy and now the medwitches and wizards can't figure out what's wrong with him."

"Have you talked to Dumbledore about maybe leaving class for a bit and portkeying out there?"

"I didn't think you would want me to."

"Kalya, you need to be there, just in case he does pass away, you will want to say your goodbyes won't you?"

"I know I do want to," Kalya pulled Ginny over to the picture and pointed at a young boy with dark red hair and green eyes.

"Wow, he is gorgeous," Ginny blinked.

"He is gay actually. He is single at the moment and it's sad to see that he has never known the love that we do."

Ginny held on to Kalya as she broke down and cried. Her depression and sadness coming so suddenly it shocked Ginny. She had only ever seen her really cry once and that was when they were talking about Xavier and Fred. It was so hard to see this normally strong happy girl be reduced to tears and pain.


	21. Death

Chapter 21:

Death

Kalya had left that night to America. Ginny had taken her to Dumbledore and he had approved of her leaving to go see her friend. She frowned; it was going to be odd not seeing her fiancé, but this was something she really needed to do. Ginny moved through to the day like a zombie.

Diner came and the group finally noticed Kalya's absence.

"Where is Kalya," Emily asked.

"In America."

"Why is she there," Roslyn wondered aloud.

"One of her friends is ill."

"Blaine, right," Emily asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I was friends with him to. I got the news about three weeks ago."

"She hid this from me for that long," Ginny sighed hiding her face in her hands.

"She wanted to tell you, she just didn't know how. With all the death having happened just last year, she didn't want you to be upset," Emily stated.

"So she told you, instead?"

"She knew I already knew. She had found my letter from Blaine's older sister."

"When do you think she will be back," Denis asked.

"I'm not sure. She wants to stay till he either gets better or passes away."

* * *

><p>The train tugged along through the snow, bringing the students back to their school to finish out the rest of the year. Ginny sat in the compartment with her five roommates, two rambunctious boys and Emily. Kalya still hadn't returned and it had been over two months. It was January now and they didn't even get to celebrate their second year anniversary together.<p>

She had received a letter and a gift. The gift was a very nice silk winter cloak, just like the one Draco had in his closet that Ginny had desperately wanted. Ginny had sent Kalya a pair of earrings to match the locket she had already given her. She worried daily about her, and wondered if she would be able to pass their N.E.W.T.s.

"I was wondering if you knew if Kalya was coming back or not," Blair asked.

"I'm sure she will be coming home soon," Ginny gave a small smile.

"We hope she does, it's so different without her here," Lillian supplied.

"I'm sure that no one here misses Kalya more than Ginny," Martha nodded.

They made it to the school and sat down in the Great Hall, their food appearing and everyone digging in. Ginny listened to her friends chat away as she stared at the food on her plate. Kalya hadn't sent her a real letter the whole time she had been gone. Even the letter on their second anniversary was short.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and drew the groups' attention. Kalya was standing there, her face blank and she moved forward and sat in her usual spot. Everyone was quiet watching the girl that was usually all smiles and laughs. No one feared her anymore, but not many trusted her yet.

"Kalya, are you alright," Ginny asked softly.

"He passed away a week ago," Kalya's voice broke and tears began spilling from her eyes.

Ginny pulled her to her and held on to the broken girl as she cried for the first time in the view of more people than just her. Kalya's hands were fisted in Ginny's cloak and her face was buried in her neck. Ginny rubbed her back in a soothing fashion.

"He was so young," Kalya sobbed.

"He isn't in pain anymore," Ginny whispered.

"I should have been there when I got the word."

"You were there for him for the last two months of his life. I'm sure he is thankful you loved him enough to be there for him even when you have other things you needed to be doing."

"I missed him so much and seeing him. I just wanted him to get better, so he could meet you and live on."

Ginny whispered soft loving words in Kalya's ear and rocked her gently trying to calm down her frantic fiancé.

"I have never seen her cry," Colin said whipping his own tears from his eyes.

"She is always so strong, it must have been a very painful experience," Emily nodded.

Ginny had walked Kalya to her room and they were now lying on the bed, Kalya was still crying, her tears soaking Ginny's already drenched shirt.

"Ginny, I have to tell you something."

"Anything."

"He was dying, on his last few breaths and he asked me to do him a favor. I told him I would do anything for him. He asked me to share with him his first kiss before he passed away. I couldn't deny him that wish."

Ginny finally couldn't hold back the tears that had been building, "he really was so young. Never even had his first kiss till moments before his death."

"I hope you aren't mad at me," Kalya choked out.

"I couldn't be mad at you for something like that."

"I also have to tell you something else."

"What?"

"When he fell ill, he knew he would never have children and he decided to save some of his sperm in a bank, knowing I would need a donor to ever have a child and as weird as it sounds, he left it to me so I could have a child and he could have one, even if he wasn't going to be around for the birth."

"I think that's an amazing idea. Whenever we decide to have a child, at least we won't have to worry about finding the right donor," Ginny tried to smile.

"He was such an amazing guy, I couldn't thank him more for what he is did to help us, but I wish he was alive to see the children we will have."

"I wish he was too."

* * *

><p>"Well, that was unexpected," Jade blinked.<p>

"I kind of thought something like this would happen," Ginny stated.

"It's just, different," Colin whispered.

"Is it that odd that Denis and Blair are dating? No different than you and Jade dating Colin," Kalya stated as she walked past the group who were watching the couple.

"I didn't think they liked each other," Martha pointed out.

"They put on good acts," Roslyn nodded.

"Even straight people have issues admitting they like someone," Kalya laughed as she rounded the corner.

"Wait, where is she going," Lillian asked.

Her head popped around the corner, "I'm headed to go to the quidditch pitch. I want to fly for a bit."

"I can come with you, if you want," Ginny offered.

"I would love that."

The two girls walked hand in hand toward the pitch. The snow that covered the ground was not so fresh and foot prints had packed the snow.

"Valentine's day is in a week," Ginny smiled looking at the gray sky.

"I want to go to Hogsmeade; do you want to come with me?"

"I wouldn't miss going on a trip to Hogsmeade, and I definitely wouldn't miss going with my fiancé."

"Have you heard anything from your mom?"

"She is still unsure about us getting married so soon. Says we should at least wait till we have been together three years."

"If we waited till the spring or summer after our third year anniversary, do you think she would approve then?"

"I'm pretty sure she would. But, I honestly don't want to wait that long," Ginny blushed.

"I know, but if it brings your mom's blessing with it, I want to make sure everyone is happy and approves of our bonding."

"I understand. I still don't know I want to get married in fall."

"I love the colored leaves and the cool weather. But Draco and Blaise have a point, warm weather there is more we can do."

"Yeah but we are witches and wizards, there isn't anything we can't make happen," Ginny pointed out.

"That's right as well. We both want fall, it's only a little over a year away."

"I can wait that long as long as it makes you happy."

"I want it to make us both happy, because we might not be married before then, but we are together and that's good enough for me till then."

"How about October then?"

"The same month as my birthday?"

"Why not, it's perfectly right in the middle of fall and that's when all the leaves are changed and not falling to much yet because winter isn't for another two months."

"Alright, but what day?"

"You're born the thirteenth, so either something at the very beginning of the month or towards the end."

"How about the ninth?"

"October ninth. It's only four days before your birthday."

"It would be the best birthday present ever."

"I like it. We should do that then."

They reached the pitch with huge smiles on their face. Grabbing their brooms they rose into the sky and flew around. Performing moves for each other. Ginny was Seeker for the Gryffindor team and Kalya had tried out for the last year and was a Chaser. They didn't really have to go head to head, but they knew not to feel butt hurt over the other team winning.

Hours later found the girls freezing and the time nearing curfew as it was late on a Friday night. They placed their brooms back in the broom shed and found their way back to Kalya's room.

"It's not that important, but I've noticed ever since we came to school we haven't been intimate," Ginny blushed.

"Do you want to be," Kalya asked moving her body closer to Ginny's.

"I miss your kisses, touches, looks, and the way you make me feel," Ginny whispered.

"Who am I to deny you," her smile turned seductive and she walked Ginny backward till she was pressed against the bed.


	22. Valentine Surprise

Chapter 22:

Valentine Surprise

The Great Hall was turned into a pink and red room of bliss as little cupids flew around the room shooting arrows at students. Love was everywhere and people were showing each other just how much they really care by sending gifts of love and showering each other in kisses, hugs and touches.

Ginny had woken up to the single rose on her pillow again like last year with _mi amour_ tagged to it. She hoped that Kalya liked the small animal that she had gifted her. Ginny had realized shortly that Kalya didn't have an animal at all, no cat, owl, rat or toad. She gifted Kalya a beautiful Barn Owl.

The beautiful owl had a heart shaped white face that was outlined in silvery-white and golden brown. Its chest was white with block spots. Its wings had golden brown color that faded into a black tip flecked with white spots. She really hoped she liked her, as Kalya always had to borrow school owls to write.

She had spent the night in Kalya's room, so hiding her and bring her in was difficult. She had left early for the hall while Kalya had showered. She had found out that Kalya had enlisted Dobby to place the rose on her pillow when he appeared sheepish moments after Kalya had left to go shower.

Kalya walked in with a huge smile on her face. Ginny loved being with her, but she was happy when last night she expressed her want for more affection. Kalya and her kissed in public often and held hands all the time, but they never snogged or told each other they loved each other outside of the bedroom.

"She is brilliant, Gin," Kalya said excitedly sitting down next to her, giving her a long slow kiss.

"You really like her," Ginny asked.

"She is perfect. I have been thinking about getting an owl for a while now because if we ever had to be apart, I wouldn't have anything to message you with."

"I'm glad you like her."

"Ginny gave you an owl for valentines," Colin asked.

"Pandorica is a barn owl, she is so beautiful and her eyes, they are blue which is very rare in the owl world," Kalya excitedly shared.

"What did you get Ginny," Roslyn asked.

"It's a surprise," Kalya put her finger to her lip.

"You got me more than a rose," Ginny asked.

"Of course I did, I'm not about to be cheap when it comes to you, love."

"How do you find the confidence to kiss each other in public," Blair asked nervously.

"Confidence? Honestly, I love Ginny, so I don't care what others think. I just want to be physical and kissing is a big part of a relationship. Come what may, you will get laughed at and poked fun at for a while, but it goes away and the happiness will fill in."

"Actually, we talked about it last night and what we both feel comfortable with or wanted in public. If you want public affection, you just have to talk to each other and know if that's what you both want," Ginny nodded.

"Maybe Colin and I should talk," Jade smirked at the blushing boy.

"If you really love each other, it won't matter what you do or don't do in public, but it's always good to make sure you both are on the same page," Ginny pointed out.

"Which in the past two years, we haven't really had the option to show physical affection much, but now that we know we both want more of it, it's easy for us to feel unafraid of being rejected," Kalya offered.

"You sound like shrinks," Martha pointed out.

"We just want to help?"

They all laughed. They finished eating and left excitedly for Hogsmeade. They all piled into the carriage beside Kalya who stood just outside the door. Her eyes were on the skeletal creature that pulled them; a shiver ran down her spine at the sight. She moved forward and gently petted the creature.

Its head leaned into her touch and she ignored the odd stares she was getting from younger students who had no clue that the horse like creatures even existed. Ginny peaked her head out the door and watched as Kalya placed her cheek against it.

Sitting back in her seat she had to bite her lip. She actually couldn't see the creature because she hadn't seen death itself. She had heard it all around her at the final battle, but she never actually first handedly saw any of it. The creature was still invisible for her, it was hard knowing that Kalya could see it and had been able to since she first step foot into this school.

"Sorry," Kalya blushed as she slid into the seat next to Ginny.

"Do you often spend time looking at them," Lillian asked.

"Sometimes, depends on my mood."

"Isn't it depressing to see them," Roslyn looked curious.

"Always, they remind me of all the death I've seen and all the times I have had to accept that they were actually dead."

"How many people have you seen die," Ginny whispered not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I've seen my mom and dad die, I watched Blaine die, but nothing as bad as during my time as a Death Eater. I've seen more deaths then someone my age should have to. If I had to round the number, I've seen close to a hundred people die."

Silence filled the carriage; no one knew what to say. This girl who acted so innocent and happy go lucky had seen more death then most Aurors.

"Have you ever killed someone," Jade whispered.

Everyone went wide eyes and gasped at the horrible question that had just spilt from Jade's mouth. Ginny hadn't wanted to hear the answer to her question and she definitely didn't want to hear the answer to this one.

"I've had to kill three Death Eaters for disobeying Voldemort's orders. It was a way to break me into obeying his orders, kind of like a 'if you don't listen to me this will happen to you' type thing," Kalya looked away from everyone a frown showing on her face, "I only killed one muggle. They had tortured him to the point of insanity and they weren't done. They wouldn't leave him alone. He was so scared and he was crying and begging for them to just let him go. I knew they would never let him just leave so I gave him a quick out. I was so scared and I hid from myself for so long and cried for days, but he didn't deserve what they were doing to him and I didn't want him to suffer more then he already had."

"How did you get out of an Azkaban sentence after using the killing curse four times," Denis asked sharply.

"I save many more lives then I took. I pled my alliance to Dumbledore and the Ministry. I took Viratruth serum and I told them I never wanted to kill any of them, but it was either them or me and in the case of the muggle it was either let him be tortured to the point that he went brain dead or I spared him the pain.

I hate the things I had to do. I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks I am. I'm a horrible person that is capable of killing. Killing breaks one soul every time they do so, but it can be healed if they are given the chance and Ginny healed me."

"I still trust you," Ginny smiled her eyes saddened by the thought of her fiancé having to kill someone.

"I am grateful that you still love me after all the horrible things I've done."

"I will always love you."

Kalya leaned forward and their lips melted together. Their tongues danced gently before they pulled away smiling at each other. Things were hard, but they happened and there wasn't anything they could do about it but move on with their lives and love each other.

"That was… interesting," Lillian blushed.

The girls snickered at their friends' reaction to seeing them snog. Finally the carriage stopped and they stepped out of it. Ginny gripped her fiancé's hand and they walked into the small village.

"Anything you want to do? We have a while till we will be hungry again."

"I think I want to stop and see my brother real quick."

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was packed full of students all excitedly trying to buy everything and George was yelling and trying to get people interested in buying certain things.

"Hey George, how are you," Ginny asked.

"Doing great Ginny, How are you?"

"Happy. We decided on a date."

"Have you now?"

"Yeah, we are going to wait till next fall, October ninth."

"I'm sure mum will be glad to hear that."

"George," Kalya called out.

Turning, he noticed Kalya was standing behind him a smile on her face. She had something in her hand. Pressing it into his he opened it to find an ingredient he had been trying so hard to find for a new joke of his.

"Where did you find this," George asked.

"Actually, I got it in Knock Turn Alley."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Don't sweat it!"

"Have you been convincing my fiancé to do your dirty work?"

"She is the only one willing to go to the 'black market'."

Ginny glared at her older brother and moved over to Kalya who was waiting at the door to leave. They waved and left the shop.

"Is it safe for you to be seen in Knock Turn Alley," Ginny asked.

"It's fine. People expect me to walk amongst them seeing as I was 'dark' and I like to dabble in the 'dark arts'."

"Do you really dabble in it?"

"Yeah, it comes in handy knowing those kinds of spells. I don't use them on people, but I play with them and try to make the lights without any effects, that is how I was able to make it look like I was using the Cruciatus curse on you when really it was just normal light."

"But you don't need to know that anymore."

"No, maybe not, but it's a hobby of mine now. Don't worry I won't ever use those spells."

"I trust you."

"Come, let's go look around," Kalya said excitedly.

They had ended up going to every shop, just mainly looking. They loaded up on school supplies and chocolates. They stopped next to a very nice restaurant.

"Isn't it expensive," Ginny asked.

"Not too bad, come on, I want to treat you."

Ginny blushed as a host brought them to their seat. She lifted up the menu and began glancing over what they had. She huffed as she tried to push back her bangs that were hanging in her face.

"If they bug you so much, why don't you just cut your hair again or buy clips."

"I keep forgetting to get a haircut."

"We can do that here before we go home if you like."

"I would like that, it's driving me crazy."

Kalya laughed and they looked over the menus. A handsome young man came over, a smile on his face as he held onto the paper he was going to write down their orders on. His smile widened even further at the sight of the two girls.

"It sure is a blessing to have some younger faces here, mostly only adults and teachers come in," his voice was soft and kind.

"Most young people can't afford places like this," Ginny laughed.

Ginny suddenly felt uncomfortable when she noticed his eyes were focused on Kalya who was completely oblivious to the boy's attention. She was lesbian and she didn't pick up on attraction from men because she just didn't think it was possible.

"What would you two like to drink?"

"Have any kind of muggle drinks," Kalya asked.

"Yeah we have all kinds of soda and teas."

"Dr. pepper then if you have."

"We do, and what would you like miss?"

"I'll try what she is having."

"I'll be back shortly with your drinks and to get your order."

"I think you will like it. It's my favorite soda ever," Kalya smiled.

"I've never tried muggle drinks before."

"Most pure-bloods don't," Kalya nodded seriously.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that the server returned and placed their drinks on the table. Pulling out the order paper again, he looked at both of them.

"Are you ready to order?"

"I am, are you?"

Ginny nodded her head, keeping her eyes on the boy who still wouldn't stop staring at Kalya. They placed their orders and enjoyed light happy talk before their food was delivered. They munched away happily just chatting about anything from school to family and friends.

"I was wondering if this summer you would like to go to America with me."

Ginny nearly dropped her fork in the suddenness of the question and the fast pace in which Kalya had practically slurred the words together.

"You want me to go to America."

"I think you would really love it there. I know all my friends are wanting to meet you and I figured I'm already hoping to go there this summer, but I don't want to be away from you if I don't have to be. Maybe your mom would let you come?"

"I'm seventeen, I don't really need her permission, but I'll ask. I really want to go. I think it would be fun!"

"I'm happy; I thought you would be upset that I wanted to go in the first place."

"No, I don't mind you going I just miss you when you do."

"That was actually one of my surprises today."

"I'm glad you want to show me off to your friends," Ginny chuckled winking at Kalya.

"I really do. Alright, I'll pay and we can go, it's getting close to having to head home."

Ginny nodded as she watched Kalya move over to their server. They talked for a minute and Kalya handed him the money. He held out some paper for a second and she took it, writing something down before passing it back to him. She smiled before moving over to Ginny.

"Alright, all done."

"What did you write on that paper?"

"Oh he wanted my name and where I could be found so he could owl me."

Ginny didn't say anything. She wasn't jealous, because she knew that Kalya would never leave her for a man, but kinda peeved that this guy would hit on her fiancé right in front of her face and even ask her to owl him. Shaking her head she moved to follow Kalya.

Kalya grabbed her hand when they got out of the building and started pulling her along. Ginny just followed, not sure where they were going. They got to the apparition point and Ginny was having a hard time controlling her confused look on her face.

"Let's go. I got special permission from Dumbledore," Kalya held out her arm.

Ginny gently placed her hand on the proffered arm and squeezing sensation started. Soundlessly they apparated somewhere Ginny hadn't seen before. Kalya led her out of the building and that's when Ginny knew they were in Ottery St. Catchpole. She smiled at all of the buildings as they passed.

She hardly ever left the burrow and came into town. It was nice seeing all the people moving about and going about their day. They started in the direction of the burrow, but quickly veered to the right. A beautiful light blue house appeared slowly as they walked toward it.

A small deck out front led to a white door. A window to the right of the door showed into an empty living room. Three windows were on the second story and Ginny couldn't see in any of them.

"It was for sale."

"Was?"

"I thought we would need someone to stay once we were ready to bond," Kalya blushed.

"You mean you bought us a house right here in Ottery St. Catchpole?"

"I thought it would be nice to stay near your family and this house has four bedrooms upstairs and two bathrooms and a half bath downstairs with a large living room, dining room and kitchen. It was perfect with a little bit of quick magic to fix the paint and clean the insides."

"It's perfect," Ginny whispered in awe.

"Want to see inside?"

"I do."

Kalya walked up her to the front door.

"Is that a garage," Ginny asked pointed to the large white door to the left of the house.

"Yeah, I know we might not have a muggle car, but for show since we live so close to the main village and not only that, I love living muggle like."

Ginny laughed as Kalya opened the front door using a key. Ginny walked in to a cream colored living room. It was huge and a beautiful brick fireplace was in the corner of the room and soft beige carpet.

"The floo network has been connected to the house so we can use it if we want. I thought since kids can't really apparate, it would be a good idea to have."

The dining room connected on the left side of the living room, just an arch way blocked the rooms apart. The kitchen was to the right of the dining room with the rooms being completely connected. Ginny wondered looking around, the kitchen hard wood floors while the dining room had the same carpet as the living room.

Leaving the dining room out the same way they came, Kalya walked her to the right of the house and Ginny took note that the fireplace was in the right bottom corner and the stairs were in the right top corner of the room. Going up the flight of stairs she looked down a long straight hallway.

"We can paint the rooms however we want," Kalya nodded.

There were three doors on the left and two on the right. Opening the first door on the left brought them in to a nice sized room with a medium size closet. The first door on the right was a room that looked just like the room before. The middle door on the left led into a nice size bathroom.

The bathtub/shower was at the very back of the room, the toilet was right there on the right next to the tub and the counter was right in front of the door on the same side as the toilet. She turned around and moved to the last door on the left finding the same room as the first two.

"So this must be our room," Ginny said before she pulled the second door on the right side open.

"Yes, it's the master bedroom."

This room was almost double the size as the other two rooms. The closet was directly to the right after walking through the door and it was a huge walk in closet with plenty of room for both of the girls to hang their clothes. She moved back into the room and walked over the sliding glass doors on the left side of the room, opening them she stepped out onto the balcony.

The railings were glass and beautiful, it was big enough for them to place a table and chairs. She looked around and smiled as she could see the top of the burrow and the village.

"It's so beautiful," Ginny smiled.

"I really thought you would like it, but you haven't checked out the master bathroom."

"We have our own bathroom," Ginny asked excitedly.

The bathroom was the second door on the same wall as the closet. Opening it she smiled. A large garden tub caught her attention against the right wall. On the left side of the room was an arch way made out of rock-like material. She moved over and walked around the small walkway and stopped when she found herself standing in an open shower.

The tile under her shoes made little noise and she was shocked to see that the slanted roof was made purely from glass letting her see the forest. She smiled as she looked up at the huge shower head. She turned around and looked at the toilet that was just to the left of the opening to the shower and the sink was next to it.

"Was this house already made like this?"

"I made the garden tube bigger and I made it so the glass in the shower was only one way, but that's it."

"Wow, it's perfect, I love it."

"I'm really glad you do. I thought we should have a place, because we can't stay with Draco and your mom forever," Kalya laughed and she led Ginny downstairs.

"I hear you," Ginny stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she noticed a door right in front of the stairs.

Opening the door she looked into the half bath. A washer and dryer were on the left side and the toilet and sink were on the right side. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. She shut the door and they left the house. Ginny smiled knowing that Kalya was actually excited for them to start their life together.


	23. Coming Out

Chapter 23:

Coming Out

Ginny scrunched up her nose at the feeling of the apparition. It was very uncomfortable and she wasn't sure she was going to be able to do it in class. They were learning but they haven't actually had to practice it yet. She climbed into the carriage with their friends who were talking happily.

"So what was the surprise," Blair asked anxiously.

"Well, I'm going with Kalya to America this summer."

"That's it," Martha frowned.

"And Kalya bought us a house in Ottery St. Catchpole. You should see it, it's such an amazing house as far as muggle houses go," Ginny gushed.

"Whoa! That is awesome," Colin exclaimed, "Where did you get that kind of money?"

"My parents and my brother."

Silence once again filled the room, everyone uncomfortable to move forward with a conversation not sure what they could say.

"Honestly, don't act like this. This is why I left my school in America, because everyone acted like this around me. I'm not going to be hurt or upset. I am just tired of people walking around me like they are on thin ice."

Suddenly the conversations started again, everyone excitedly telling their stories of what happened for them that day. Denis and Blair had gone on their first date. Colin had bought Jade a 'promise' ring. Lillian and Roslyn had hung out together and Martha had gone on a date with her mystery boyfriend.

"I'm betting your boyfriend is in Slytherin," Kalya stated after she had confessed to going on a date.

"What makes you say that?"

"You refuse to name a name."

"So what if they are in Slytherin."

"I have not issue with that. I do however have an issue with your fear of us not liking you for admitting you're dating a Slytherin."

Martha blushed, "His name is Damien."

"Damien Barlow?"

"Yeah."

"Really? That little sneak not telling me something like this," Kalya shook her head.

"You know him"

"He is a part of my Slytherin group of friends. I haven't really hung out with them much this year cause I've been busy hanging out with Ginny, but ugh we talked the other day and he mentioned having a girlfriend, not that he was dating one of my friends."

The excitement continued well into diner and Ginny wasn't surprised when the group of friends found themselves sitting around in the Head common room.

"Holy Merlin, this place is awesome! Why haven't you shared it with us till now," Denis jokingly glared accusingly at Kalya.

"I wanted to keep it all to myself, I'm not sure about Colin however," Kalya joked laughing.

"It was my only place I could escape all of you," His face and voice was serious until he suddenly broke into laughter.

They enjoyed a long night together talking and laughing until they all passed out randomly throughout the room.

* * *

><p>Ginny sat outside by the lake. Spring had finally come and the snow had melted. It wasn't totally warm yet, but it was warm enough with a soft warming charm she could sit next to the still water and watch it. It was another Hogsmeade weekend; it had been two weeks since Valentine's Day.<p>

Kalya walked around the tree with a letter in her hand. She sat down next to Ginny and looked thoughtfully over the water that suddenly rolled as the giant squid poked a tentacle out of the water.

"You know that guy we met two weeks ago?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"He wanted to meet up for a drink at Hogsmeade tomorrow. Would you mind if I went?"

"Nope, not at all," Ginny smiled showing she indeed did not mind.

She actually wanted to see the look on the guy's face when he realized that Kalya was already engaged. But, she wanted to see the priceless look on his face when he found out that the person she was engaged to was a woman. She smiled a plot already going off in her head.

* * *

><p>Ginny watched Kalya walk into the Three Broomsticks. She went in with the whole group and they sat down just a bit away from the table Kalya was sitting at waiting for the guy to show up. She smiled when she saw the blonde hair green eyes boy walk into the pub.<p>

He was tall and obliviously in his early twenties. He was pretty well built with muscles without much definition. His face was round and his eyes were perfectly centered, his nose was slightly large and his lips big, his skin dark. Ginny knew the girls would consider him tall, dark, and handsome, but so was Blaise.

Kalya smiled and greeted him as he sat down across from her. They ordered a butterbeer.

"I realized I never gave you my name last time. My name is Christopher. I'm actually a muggle-born."

"I was raised like a muggle-born, but I'm half-blood," Kalya smiled.

"I never caught sight of what house you were in."

"I'm in Slytherin."

His face fell slightly but he worked back a smile, "I was Gryffindor."

"Most my friends are in that house, and so is my adopted brother. Well, actually we are both adopted by the same man."

"Oh really, who would that man be?"

"Well, Sirius Black is my adoptive father and Harry Potter is my brother by adoption."

"Oh, wow! How come you're not famous?"

"Because I don't want to be."

"I can understand that. You don't have a British accent, where are you from?"

"America actually. I moved here three years ago."

"That awesome, do you miss it there?"

"I visit a lot, but I do miss it."

"How old are you then?"

"I just turned sixteen recently. I'll be seventeen in October."

"I just turned twenty two."

"What made you work here in Hogsmeade?"

"I wanted to be close to magic, and here is about as close as I can get. I actually live here in the village."

"I live in London currently, but I mainly stay in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Oh yeah, who do you stay with there?"

"The Weasley family."

"They are famous too! You were with the youngest Weasley the other day."

"Yeah, she and I are always together."

"So, what class do you enjoy at school," Christopher asked changing the subject.

"I love potions! Muggle studies is also one of my favorite. Transfiguration is fun too. I could do without DADA."

"I loved DADA."

"I was in the war that happened at Hogwarts, I'm not really a big fan of it anymore."

"You're lucky to be alive then?"

Kalya touched her locket a smile coming to her face, "I'm very lucky."

They continued talking for over a good hour. Everything he could possibly think about talking about came up and Kalya offered every answer truthfully. She never lied and just smiled while listening to what he had to say about himself. Ginny and the group were silent listen to every word they said, none of them bored as they got to know Kalya on an extremely deep level without having to ask her all the questions themselves.

"So," Christopher took a deep breath to gain the confidence to ask something.

Kalya used her left hand to brush her hair behind her ear and she smiled, "yeah?"

"You're engaged," his voice sounded shocked.

"Oh yeah, I've been engaged for almost a year now and in a relationship for almost two and a half," Kalya smiled happily.

"I thought you came with me here because you liked me too and wanted to go on a date with me," his voice sounded shocked and hurt.

"Oh! Oh, wow. I didn't even think about that. I'm very sorry to lead you on. Honestly, I thought you wanted to be friends! I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize that you could possibly like me," she apologized.

"How could you not possibly think I wouldn't like you? Look at you, your beautiful, smart and honest, why would I not like you?"

"It's just different. I'm not really used to it, so I guess I just kind of forgot it's possible."

"How is it different?"

"When you saw me and Ginny at the table, what did you think?"

"That two good friends were celebrating Valentine's Day because they were both single," he spoke honestly.

"That's the difference. I forgot that when most people see us together, they think we are just friends."

"Are you saying she is your fiancé?"

"Yes, Ginny is my fiancé."

His jaw dropped open and his eyes went wide. He didn't notice a small flash.

"I'm really sorry. I'm lesbian and I don't honestly think about the possibility that men could like me because I don't see them that way," Kalya blushed.

"Wow, it's just… you seemed like the girl for me and then you suddenly tell me such a shocking thing."

Ginny moved over to the table and looked at Kalya, "If you want more time to talk, the group and I are going to go see George."

"Alright, I'll meet you there," Kalya said right before Ginny leaned over and kissed her softly before leaving with their group of friends, Kalya smiled when she noticed Damien had joined them.

"It's just so hard to believe," he breathed.

"Many people have told me that," Kalya smiled, "but, I'm happy with who I am. I've never been attracted to men and I've only ever kissed one and he wasn't straight either."

"I can see why you like her."

"Believe me, I've had the pleasure of being her fiancé and girlfriend for a while now and I love every minute of it."

"Do you think we could still be friends?"

"Of course! I would love to be friends."

They parted ways and Kalya met up with Ginny who was arguing with George over her working there for some of the summer and leaving for America for a while.

"Will you take care of her while you're over there," George asked his eyes narrowed.

"Honestly George, it's not that bad over there. Ginny will be plenty safe with me," Kalya smiled softly.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Why don't we go, it's really loud in here," Ginny nodded toward the door.

They left the shop. Roslyn and Lillian were standing outside.

"Could we talk to you two alone," Lillian asked nervously.

"Sure," Ginny smiled.

They walked down a path to a tree covered area. They could see the village and it wasn't very far. They all found spots to sit and the two other girls looked completely nervous as if they were afraid of what was about to happen.

"What is it like coming out," Roslyn asked.

"To who, friends or family," Ginny asked.

"Both."

"It's pretty nerve wracking when it comes to family. My mum had a hard time accepting my sexuality as I am her only daughter and she was hoping I would be straight. She is slowly coming around, but it's still hard to deal with knowing that I'm fighting for my mum to feel comfortable with Kalya's and I's relationship."

"When it comes to friends it's a little easier and harder at the same time," Kalya started, "You run the risk of losing your friends, but if they are really good friends it's easier because you know they will accept you no matter what."

"How do you know you're lesbian, bisexual, or straight," Lillian asked.

"You know, I always thought it didn't matter what your orientation is. It's what you feel comfortable being. If you're only attracted to women, if you're attracted to both sexes, or if you only like men, it really doesn't matter as long as you feel happy and in love in your relationship it doesn't matter what sex it's with."

"You could actually be bisexual and in a lesbian relationship, or in a straight relationship. But either way as long as you love the person it shouldn't matter what sex they are," Ginny pointed out.

"Lillian and I have been dating for the last four months," Roslyn confessed quickly, blushes creeping on to both girls faces.

"That's amazing! Congratulations! How come you haven't said anything," Ginny asked confused.

"We were scared," Lillian admitted.

"I know what you're saying," Ginny nodded.

"It took you a while to come out, didn't it Ginny," Roslyn asked.

"I pretty much knew I was lesbian from second year on, but I didn't have the guts to say anything till fourth year when the girl of my dreams finally made her appearance into the school."

"How about you Kalya, when did you know and come out," Lillian turned to her.

"I knew I was lesbian when I was ten during my first year of school. A couple months before I turned eleven, I met Emily as she was coming in at her first year. We dated for two years, till I was almost thirteen. Right after my birthday I got my letter for Hogwarts and that's how I ended up here."

"So you and Emily had just recently broke up before you moved here," Ginny asked.

"Not really, we broke up at the end of her second year, only two months away from having been together two years."

"How did Sirius feel when he found out you weren't straight," Roslyn questioned.

"He didn't mind, said as long as I was happy he would still love me no matter what."

"That's Sirius for you," Ginny laughed.

"We are just nervous about telling our families this summer," Lillian admitted.

"And you will be until you actually do tell them," Ginny smiled reassuringly.

"Do you think the other's would be happy for us if we told them," Roslyn asked nervously.

"They would be we are sure of it. They accept us and are happy for us, I'm sure they will not be upset with you or unhappy with you both," Ginny stated.

"Actually, I think they would be happy that you two are in a relationship. They are afraid of hurting your feelings by showing their relationships in front of you because you guys have always been the single ones," Kalya added.

They all sat in the carriage in silence. No one spoke enjoying the comfortable air around them.

"We have something to tell you guys," Lillian spoke up.

"What's up," Martha asked.

"Lillian and I have been dating the last four months," Roslyn blushed.

Suddenly everyone was talking excitedly and exclaiming their congratulations and happiness for the couple that none of them had even known would be. The girls breathed a sigh of relief when their friends happily and excitedly talked to them about their relationship.

Ginny and Kalya smiled softly at each other before sharing a long sweet tongue mixing kiss. It was great to know that all of their friends were happily in relationships and they weren't the only lesbians in their group of friends. It was perfect, everything was going so great.


	24. Her Story

Chapter 24:

Her Story

N.E.W.T.s were finally started to be taken. Everyone was working hard on their homework and studying and the stress was driving everyone insane. This was the last they would be here in Hogwarts and it was hard to enjoy their last few months with the N.E.W.T.s looming over their heads

Ginny couldn't help her nerves when someone told her they were to perform the actual spells to show just what they really know. She knew she could do it, but the thought of having to be pressured to do it at a certain time made her feel scared of failing.

Kalya hadn't shown any signs of stress, out of all of the friends she was still smiling and laughing. Ginny knew she could be hiding her stress under her happiness that she had kept so much hidden under before. She wished she could pretend to be happy to keep other's from worrying.

The group sat in the Head Common room the night before the tests, all of them cramming in homework and studying. The group now consisted of Ginny, Kalya, Colin, Denis, Roslyn, Lillian, Martha, Jade, Blair, Emily and Damien. Kalya however was in her room at the moment. She had got up and left about an hour ago and no one knew why she wasn't back yet.

"Colin, do you have Kalya's password," Ginny asked.

"I think it's 'Hear my soul speak. The very instant I saw you, did my heart fly to your service'," He tried, the wall staying unmoved he blinked, "well, maybe she changed it."

"Do you know of anything else it could be," Ginny looked at him.

"Whoa, you guys use sentences and not just two words," Roslyn looked curiously at Colin.

"It's a safety thing. I think maybe, 'But to see her was the love her, love but her, and love her forever'."

The wall sprung to life and slid across and all the curious on looks stared in awe at the beautiful room that lay within. A door on the right side opened and a very naked Kalya walked out of her bathroom. Kalya blinked and her eyes went wide moments before Ginny rushed into the room and the wall closed.

"I didn't know you were showering," Ginny blushed.

"I didn't know you would come looking for me," Kalya laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it; I'm confident enough in myself that it doesn't matter if my friends saw me."

Ginny threw away thoughts of studying and homework and moved forward to Kalya. Kalya had always been the one to take control and lead her to pleasure. She felt that she had been shy long enough, knowing what she wanted she was going to go for it.

Kalya backed up and fell backward onto the bed when Ginny backed her to it. Ginny smiled and kissed her, their tongues dancing for dominance. Ginny ran her hands down Kalya's exposed flesh. She began kissing down her body, only one thought in mind, pleasing her fiancé.

It was an hour later that the two girls walked back into the common room with pleased smiles on their faces. They both sat down and Ginny began studying and working again. She felt like her hand was going to fall off and the teachers didn't seem to care.

"That was a long time for you two to just be in there talking," Jade teased.

"Would you even believe us if we said we did a lot more then talk," Kalya laughed.

"That's something we never asked about, have you two been physically together," Roslyn blushed.

"It was our first anniversary, the year of the war," Ginny nodded.

"How the heck could you find time to do that when all the Death Eaters where in school," Lillian asked.

"We just used the room of requirement," Kalya stated.

"Kalya was Ginny your first," Martha asked.

Everyone in the room went silent and their eyes all fell on Kalya who was blushing at the thought of having everyone's undivided attention.

"Yes she was," Kalya smiled, honesty showing in her eyes.

"Really? I thought you had at least had someone else before me," Ginny had never asked the question cause she really hadn't wanted to hear she wasn't Kalya's first.

"I was too afraid to with Emily and I didn't date anyone between her and moving here."

"It's true, we never did anything other than closed mouth kisses," Emily nodded.

"How did you know what to do," Lillian blushed, she really wanted to know.

"I just wanted to please her; it pretty much just came naturally."

"I was nervous and almost asked her to stop, afraid to go that far, but something just felt right I couldn't bring myself to want to stop," Ginny admitted.

"We both just felt it was right at the time and we wanted it. You kind of just let go and suddenly it's like you know what you should do even without ever doing it."

They turned back to their work. The subject was dropped knowing that it was making some of them uncomfortable. Kalya started to wonder around the room, her eyes just searching everything. She already knew this room like the back of her hand, but she didn't know what else to do.

"Kalya you're making me nervous, why are you wondering around the room like that," Colin asked.

"I don't know what else to do."

"So you're just going to walk around like a chicken with its head cut off?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Study or do homework."

"I don't have any homework and if I study any more I'm going to go crazy."

"How do you not have homework," Denis asked, "even I have homework and I'm in sixth year!"

"I did it all, it's all finished and in my bag. I have nothing else to do but study and I have a headache from it all. I was in the shower trying to calm down from all the pain."

"Why don't you take a potion," Jade asked.

Kalya paled, her face dropped and the icy mask she hadn't worn since last year was on her face. She sat down in an arm chair, her eyes dark and dull, and her face void of emotion.

"What did I say," Jade whispered.

Ginny moved over and touched Kalya's shoulder gently. The girl jumped and moved quickly away from Ginny's touch and in her haste found herself tripped and her butt on the ground cowering from Ginny. Her breath had quickened and her face hadn't changed.

"Kalya what's going on?"

She snapped out of it, her whole body shaking. A look of shame written all over her face as if she had done something she wasn't supposed to.

"Kalya tell me what's wrong."

"A couple weeks ago I started having nightmares, so I started taking a potion to get rid of them. That potion no matter how much you take will not harm you physically and it normally holds the nightmares at bay."

"But," Ginny prompted.

"It wasn't working. They were getting worse. I was having them every night instead of once every few nights. I couldn't concentrate, I wasn't sleeping right and I was falling in sleep in class."

"What's going on," Damien whispered to his girlfriend.

"We will explain in a second," Martha whispered back.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Kalya started to cry.

"What are you sorry for," Ginny asked.

"I started taking Sleepless Drought."

Ginny felt the panic almost clinch her neck closed she moved forward, "How long?"

"A week."

She grabbed the other girl's left arm and pulled it out, she pushed the left sleeve up and the only thing that greeted her was clear undisturbed skin.

"Remove it."

"Ginny, I…"

"Remove the concealment charm! I thought I felt magic against my body when I kissed and touched your arm. _Remove it_."

Kalya moved her right arm and the charm fell. Her left arm wasn't bloody but it was littered with nail marks all over starting from the wrist all the way to the elbow. Ginny couldn't stop the shock and pain at seeing huge cut marks that were obviously made with a knife. She was sure there was only an inch or two of skin covering the bone.

"I started taking the drought because if I didn't I woke up finding myself attacking my arm. My nightmares, they seem so real and in my sleep I rip and pull at my skin, I even conjured up a knife one night."

"Why didn't you tell me," Ginny asked, "Why didn't you just heal it?"

"I didn't want to put more on you until after the N.E.W.T.s were over. I know I could heal it, but I didn't know if I should or if I should keep them to show you later."

Another small movement of Kalya's right hand and the cuts were gone replaced by healthy flesh without a concealment charm.

"Why must you hide all of this from me? I want to be there to help you," Ginny cried.

"I didn't think you would want to hear my dreams. We never talk about my life last year or anything that happened; I didn't think you would want to hear dreams that are just like it."

"You never speak of it. You say you don't want to say."

"I did, right after the war and you never asked again."

Ginny blinked. She was right. She had only asked once afraid if she asked more than that she would hurt Kalya's feelings for trying to intrude on such a subject.

"Tell me then, tell me everything."

They sat down on the couch together; Ginny was gripping her hand and looking at her pale face.

"Do you all want to hear it too?"

"If you will let us," Blair nodded as did the others.

"It started when Draco went to Dumbledore for help. Voldemort wanted to recruit Draco, the son of his best follower. Dumbledore said unless Draco wanted to go into pure hiding the only thing he could do was help Draco become a spy for the white side.

Draco decided to go through with it, and I told him I wanted to be there. I went with him. Voldemort told him that he wanted him to be on his side but to prove his faith he had to kill Dumbledore. I could feel the panic begin inside me. I didn't want him to kill anyone, and more so not Dumbledore.

I stepped forward and told him that I had Dumbledore under my thumb and I would make a great spy, if Draco didn't have to kill him, I could milk Dumbledore for information that would make the war turn in their favor. He went through my memories and he smiled evilly and told me that I had a deal.

The pain from mark being burnt into my skin was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I bit my tongue and I stopped myself from crying out. I didn't want him to see me be weak. I needed to show him that no matter how much pain he dished out I could take it.

That's when he smirked, having read my thoughts and he derived a new call, a call that would signal only my mark that would cause pain equal to the Cruciatus curse. Every time he called, red hot pain would spread through my arm. The only relief I had was digging the effected skin from my arm.

Removing the mark or tampering with its appearance was defiance to the Dark Lord and I was tortured constantly. He said it was a way to break me so I would bend to his will easier.

Two weeks after Christmas break that year I told Ginny everything that had happened and she accepted me. She told me she would be there for me and I was so happy, but going back to my common room I bumped into Snape who told me after a few harsh words that Dumbledore needed me.

Draco had been missing after a visit to Voldemort and it was time that I took a Sleepless Drought and went and found him. I found him, beaten nearly to death for not killing a muggle. I brought him back to the hospital wing. That morning I kind of snapped at Hermione for taking my potion.

I needed it to function and I know a smart girl like her would put two and two together and she did. She figured out that I had been going days without sleeping, I needed more and more of the potion to stay awake and it was killing me to do it.

They found me later trying to find a cure for a curse that was placed on Draco. It was a spell that held open the skin and they couldn't stop the bleeding. I let slip that I'm an unregistered animagus. I'm a fox actually. All black with green eyes, my eyes are actually my tall tell sign that it's me.

I healed Draco and I fainted for a moment. I was able to wake up for a little but I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore. Ginny told me that my mark was reveled and the Trio didn't approve. Her mother didn't either and told her she couldn't see me anymore, believing I was bad even when Dumbledore said I was good.

I got an owl, saying that I was a dirty disgusting Death Eater and I wasn't allowed to see Ginny, ever and if I knew what was best for myself I would stay away from her daughter or I would end up in Azkaban with a life sentence. I avoided the hall. I got call after call, going to meetings with Voldemort, getting beaten for not listening or doing as I was told.

One night I was forced to kill a man who was a Death Eater and failed to do what he was told by Voldemort. I killed him, as a lesson to teach me that disobeying will only get me killed faster, but the lesson didn't sink in till two more men had died at my hands for disobeying Voldmort.

Finally I broke. One night they brought in a group of muggles. All of them pledging for their lives, their faces filled with fear and shock. One by one they raped the girls and killed them and tortured the guys. I had to stand and watch. They were down to the last muggle.

They wanted to draw it out, and for ten minutes I listened to the man scream on and off as they used the Cruciatus curse on him. Over and over his body bent and his mouth opened in screams. When they stopped he looked me in the face and he begged me to let him go.

I knew they would never let him go, never let him just walk out of there. The pain and fear I could see was stabbing at my heart and I couldn't stand it. I didn't want him to suffer anymore. I wanted him to stop hurting. They hit him again and when he was able to speak he asked me to kill him.

He wanted me to spare him of the pain and just get it over with. I began to cry, tears pouring from my face and it caught the attention of the other Death Eaters who were about to beat me for showing weakness and I grabbed my wand. A flash of green light and his soulless eyes were open staring at me.

I couldn't believe what I had done. The others didn't harm me, praising me for using the killing curse when I had refused to use on anyone other than Death Eaters. I put my wand away and my face turned to ice. I could feel my emotions just leaving.

My soul broke into pieces and I could feel the happiness just fade from me. The pain magnified and I stopped speaking. My voice was broken just like my soul. Voldemort however just took to reading my memories, which were guarded well, and he was only able to see what I wanted him to see.

I remember Valentine's Day and sharing a long kiss with Ginny before summer that year. I remember the pain and the hurt that I felt when we parted for what was supposed to be three months, but only ended up being a month. I came back to them, and Dumbledore explained to the family.

I also took Viratruth Serum and answered any questions any of them had, no matter what the question was and I finally got their trust back. Well, most of them. I at least had Ginny back because her father believed me. It was a nice change in my life at that point.

One afternoon I was called upon during a meal and I remember the look on everyone's face as they watched me rip into my skin as the mark spread its pain through me. After we had made it through the meeting the mark was still burning and I ended up punching a window and shattering glass into it.

That was also the first time I ever told Ginny I loved her to her face. I had told so many people that I loved her, but it was the first time I was able to actually tell her myself without feeling nervous or scared of the reaction because I knew she loved me too.

Then there was the new school year. I was to play Death Eater all day everyday till the final battle. It wasn't long into school till I had all you girls thinking I was a Death Eater. I had to fake using the Cruciatus curse on Ginny in order for the other Slytherins to leave her alone.

I put my neck on the line everyday in order to make the others think I was bad while trying to save the students they were trying to punish. I used low grade spells while saying a different incantation. I made it look like I was the darkest of them all when it came to punishment but I never used the spells they thought I did.

Then I remember taking Ginny to the room of requirement to celebrate our one year anniversary alone. It was an amazing night but we ran close to curfew. I was late by five minutes for the head count and Snape covered my butt and in his favor I saved his life by switching the drink he was suppose to get with one of my own.

The final battle came and I remember feeling fear when I noticed Ginny fighting. I was trying to stay near here in hopes that she would be safe if I could do so. However, that wasn't the plan and I ended up getting pushed away from her and into a group of fighting Death Eaters.

I saw Lucius Malfoy's face as he smiled his dark smile, his wand raised and I heard the words no one ever wanted to hear. The green light came toward me and suddenly I felt squishing feeling of apparition. When I woke up I was lying in the grass of my old America school.

My body was harmed; it was one huge bruise with cuts all over. I was able to get to the school and transported to the hospital. They said because no one is able to do long distance apparition like that, I was strong enough to keep all my body parts but my skin was harmed in the transfer instead.

I healed and I wanted to come back, but branded a Death Eater I was to wait till my hearing to be allowed to return to England. After my hearing I was freed because I was innocent. Everything was cleared from my record and I was able to take the potion to rid me of my mark.

I still dream about those people. The ones I killed with my own hands. Their faces as they realized what I was about to do. The looks of their body as it crumpled to the floor after their life had left them. I have been having nightmares of all the ones I've seen die, all the girls I've seen raped and murdered and all the men I've seen tortured till death.

My heart goes out to them and my mind is burnt with the memories of their faces as they struggled for their lives to no avail due to being non-magical. I want to go back and help them, to save them all and rescue them from ever being found but then other people would have been found in their place.

Draco tells me he suffers from it all too, but there is nothing more we can do but move forward with our lives and make sure we never forget the muggles, witches, and wizards that died before, during, and after the war."

"I never knew you went through so much," Emily frowned.

"You seemed so strong," Damien admitted, "we never even knew something was wrong. All we saw was a girl who took up the normal Slytherin like attitude."

"It would have been easier getting through everything had we known all of this was going on," Ginny added.

"Why stress you guys when you didn't need to be," Kalya shrugged, "It was what had to happen and I knew that. I moved forward with my life and decided I was going to do whatever I could even if I hurt unbearably from it."

"Well, we are here now and we are going to make the best of it," Colin vowed.

The group stayed up late into the night talking, studying and everything in between before they all found a spot somewhere and fell asleep on the floor or couches. Tomorrow they would have to face the hardest tests they would ever have to do, but tonight they would sleep away in peace.


	25. Goodbye Hogwarts

Chapter 25:

Goodbye Hogwarts

The early morning sun rose and splashed against the sleeping students. They slowly awoke, some waking up their lover who was lying next to them. Kalya blinked blindly at the window before rolling over and burying her face in Ginny's neck. Ginny opened her eyes sleepily at the feeling of her fiancé move.

Kalya smirked when she realized she had woken the other girl, she placed an open mouth kiss on the base of her neck. Ginny couldn't stop the shiver that ran up her spine at the feel of her fiancé. She pushed away slightly and placed her lips in a heated kiss again Kalya's.

"Not sure if that's something I really wanted to wake up to this early in the morning," Damien mumbled.

"If it was you and your girlfriend you wouldn't be complaining," Colin laughed

"I thought guys liked the idea of seeing two lesbians kiss," Jade snickered.

Kalya and Ginny finally pulled apart with sly grins on their faces, they began to laugh.

"N.E.W.T.s start in two hours, that's enough time I think to eat and get ready," Martha added.

"I'm glad I don't have to take them yet," Emily smiled.

"You're telling me," Denise laughed.

"Next year is soon enough," Kalya pointed out as she stood up pulling Ginny with her.

"It's like a nightmare that won't go away," Lillian moaned.

"Once we get it over with everything will be better," Ginny added.

"My bath or shower is big enough for all of us girls if they boys want to go with Colin," Kalya smiled, "or we can wear bathing suits and all bathe together."

"I like the bathing suit idea," Roslyn nodded.

"How would we get bathing suits," Damien raised an eyebrow.

"I can transfigure your knickers to act as bathing suits and while we bathe Dobby can wash our clothes real quick for us," Kalya moved to the wall and stated her password, the wall sliding open.

Everyone stood in awe at her bathroom, their jaws dropped.

"Merlin, my bathroom isn't even this amazing," Colin stated.

"It's Dumbledore's doing, his sense of humor is… different," Ginny smiled.

"What do you mean," Damien asked.

"Well," Kalya moved and placed her face inches from his, a smile on her face, "I chose to have the room of requirement look like my room at the Malfoy Manor. This bathroom looks like the bathroom from the room of requirement just a different color. Ginny and I took a dip in the bathroom from the room of requirement before we decided to get a little bit more intimate."

"So you mean, he made this room look like the room you and Ginny almost had sex in," Damien nodded.

"And my bed in my room is the bed from the room of requirement."

Everyone blushed, having seen that very same bed on their way to the bathroom.

"Okay now everyone down to your knickers," Ginny called out.

Minutes later they were all swimming in the large tub that resembled a pool. Splashing and laughing echoed through the whole room as everyone enjoyed themselves in the warm bubbly water. Kalya was the first to wash up and removed her pruned body from the water.

Slowly everyone followed and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast after putting on their now clean clothes. Kalya watched Emily as she was the only single person of their group. She didn't look upset or left out, she actually had a happy smile on her lips.

"You should really come out, I'm pretty sure you will find someone," Kalya whispered in her ear before placing herself down at the table.

Breakfast went smoothly; everyone started to show signs of nerves. Their hands shaking or they weren't able to sit still. Kalya sat calmly next to Ginny, holding her unsteady hands. She kept trying to reassure everyone that they would do great on their test and they were all just worried over nothing.

They walked almost in a dead silence to the room they would be doing the test. Smiling they all broke off to where they needed to be. Kalya and Ginny shared a kiss, as did all the other couples. It was time to show these witches and wizards that were testing them, just how good they were.

Ginny watched as Kalya was the first of their group of friends to be called, her last name now starting with a B. Ginny was nervous as she was going to be one of the very last students to be called up. Her eyes never left where Kalya had entered. Flashes of lights and movement could be seen under the stands that blocked most view.

Everyone who was waiting their turn was shocked when a patronus in the form of a Phoenix flew through the veil where Kalya was stationed.

"Whoa! That was Brilliant," Colin said excitedly.

"It was beautiful," Blair murmured in awe.

"Who did that," Lillian asked.

"Kalya did," Ginny smiled brightly.

"She can do a patronus," Roslyn gaped.

"So can I," Ginny boasted.

The hall fell quiet and the students who had been called in were released allowing more students to fall in. Kalya smiled happily as she swayed her hips walking with confidence out of the veil. Her grin widened when she saw Ginny and gave her a kiss whispering good luck.

It took for, what seemed like, ever before Ginny was finally called. All of her friends had already finished and left her alone there, waiting for her chance. She made it through the test, confident she had done well. She happily left with her license to apparate, though she was sure Kalya would do most of it.

Everyone was sitting at the lake waiting for her. Kalya greeted her by running up to her. Ginny promptly picked her up and spun her in a circle. Their laughter died as their lips melted together in passion and relief. They were finally done. School would be over soon and in a little over a year the two would be bonded.

Kalya's feet finally touched the ground but their lips remained together. Every emotion they could and were feeling at the moment they poured into each other telling each other just how they felt without saying a single word. Their tongues ran together, their lips becoming one, and their body pressed together in desperation to be closer.

"It's kind of a sad thing to see them kiss like that," Lillian sighed.

"Why? It looks like they are enjoying themselves," Denise asked.

"Because, it's a bittersweet kiss, almost like they are afraid if they let go one or the other is going to disappear. You have to realize, they have had such a rough time staying together the past two and a half years. They have fought to keep their relationship and have gone months without even seeing each other," Roslyn stated, "there must be so much love and hurt between them that it's like a heart break every time they go without seeing each other. Like it would turn back into last year if they don't spend every second they can together."

"Can you imagine how much pain they must have been in when they were told they couldn't see each other," Jade asked.

"The pain they must have felt to see each other from afar and know they couldn't kiss or touch each other," Martha sighed.

"They said they shared a kiss before the summer after their fifth year," Blair added.

"Which probably brought on more pain for them," Emily frowned.

"How do you girls deal with feeling so much," Damien scratched the back of his head.

"It's something you get used to," Martha laughed leaning against her boyfriend.

"Awe, it's another Ron," Kalya snickered sitting down next to the group and Ginny sitting behind her.

"Hermione was right, most men have the emotional range of a tea spoon," Ginny laughed holding Kalya to her chest.

"How much did you hear," Roslyn blushed.

"All of it, we were after all just right there. We were only kissing it not like we are deaf during a kiss," Kalya laughed leaning back again Ginny.

"I hope you don't mind," Martha nervously said.

"No, you guys were right about everything," Ginny smiled sadly.

"It's hard for us to tell others how we feel without explaining everything, but you girls did an amazing job," Kalya smiled at Ginny.

"If it hurt that much to be together back then, why did you stay together," Colin asked.

"Love," both the girls replied.

"I love Ginny and I loved her even back then and I would have done anything if I could see out a future with her," Kalya smiled, "Draco and Blaise gave me my reason to hold on to life, but Ginny gave me a reason to live my life."

"I love Kalya and I always will. I knew that I had to see a future with her no matter what curves that were being thrown at us. It was only time before we could be fully together."

"It was almost a full year," Denise said sadly.

"A year I wouldn't spend any differently than I did. I saved lives and I still have Ginny," Kalya nodded.

"We knew it would be easier just to let go and call it quits, but what would we have now? We chose what was best for us and we are completely happy with that choice."

"Onto a different topic, how do you two know how to cast a patronus," Blair asked.

The girls explained going through DA and how Harry had taught them all. Ginny proudly told them that her patronus was a fox, because being in love with Kalya her patronus took on her animagus form. The group then learned that Ginny's animagus was a phoenix if she ever decided to transform.

* * *

><p>A loud train whistle blew signaling to the students and graduates that it was time to board the train, some for their first trip home and some it was their last. It was a bittersweet feeling for Ginny. She was glad to finally get to spend time with Kalya that didn't have to be worked out around classes, but Hogwarts was like a second home and she didn't know how to feel about leaving it.<p>

The ride was loud as many celebrated their last year, every where people could hear yelling and screaming of excitement. Graduation was a big deal for the students as they almost missed a whole year of schooling and the final battle was finally over.

Ginny smiled softly at the window, everyone now trusted Kalya and she had earned the friendship of many people from all houses. She was thanked often for all the things she did to protect the students during their hardest year in school. Ginny herself had even befriended many Slytherins due to being engaged to Kalya.

"I wonder what the next few years have in store for us," Jade wondered out loud.

"At least no matter what we will all remain friends," Martha smiled.

"We will make sure of it," Colin added.

"Even if our relationships don't work we have to promise to remain a group," Lillian asked.

Everyone agreed that they would indeed stay friends. Damien and Martha, Colin and Jade, Blair and Denise, Lillian and Roslyn and of course Ginny and Kalya. Emily still remained single promising to try and find a partner next year when the older students no longer hung around with her.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and a girl with bright blonde hair, hot pink and electric blue streaks in her hair with bright pink eyes smiled at them.

"You sure know how to celebrate Kalya," Emily laughed.

Her smile widened, "I am going back to America soon and I'm excited. You're the only one that doesn't magic your hair anymore," Kalya plopped down in between Ginny and Emily.

"Is it something you Americans do," Denise asked.

"It's a rebel thing," Emily stated.

"Like what do you mean," Damien questioned.

"Well, we didn't have ways to stand out and be ourselves at the school and I totally couldn't be myself at home in the foster house. We all created styles we loved, colors that stood out and signified something for us as individuals," Kalya pulled at her long hair.

"But the black is your natural hair right," Blair asked.

"Yeah, I love it, it's my hair, but I like changing it up."

"What are our plans now that school is over," Roslyn asked.

"I want to go on with Quidditch," Ginny admitted.

"I was thinking about being a Medwitch," Lillian offered.

"I'm not sure what I want to do yet, I'm going to give anything a try I guess," Colin nodded.

"I still have one more year of school," Denise laughed.

"I want to work in the Ministry with the Dark Arts department," Damien spoke up.

"I thought about maybe trying out for Quidditch myself," Martha added.

"I'm with Denise," Emily smiled.

"I was to work in the Ministry in the misuse of muggle artifacts," Blair nervously stated.

"I haven't honestly thought about it. I have more money then I know what I can do with so I'm going to just wait till I know what I truly want to do," Jade said.

"I was thinking maybe going with Auror," Roslyn spoke.

"What about you Kalya?"

"Me? I want to deliver babies and provide prenatal care."

"Wait, what?"

"I love children. I know I wanted to be an Auror but they work such odd hours and with the Death Eaters still running lose I wouldn't even be able to sit down for a second without possibly stumbling upon a curse. I'm already nerves about it; I don't need to turn into another Moody. I want to care for babies instead."

"Well, that is a twist," Blair laughed.

"Is it hard to believe that I actually like the thought of pregnancy and babies?"

"Yeah, kind of just a little," Lillian nodded.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're lesbian," Roslyn stated.

"Well, yeah, but lesbian couples have babies all the time," Kalya pointed out, "and I have always wanted to have at least one child of my own."

"I actually like the thought of Kalya having the children. I could never see myself being the one to carry them," Ginny smiled reassuringly at her fiancé.

"Honestly, I never thought about you two having kids," Colin stated.

"It's a weird concept actually," Denise nodded.

They spent most of the ride to platform nine and three quarters talking about Kalya and Ginny possibly having children and their plans for the future, why they chose the jobs they wanted or why they haven't decided. They didn't realize how much time passed till the train rolled to a stop.

They slowly left the train. Suddenly everything felt different. They were all going to part ways and they wouldn't see each other in three months for the start of school, they wouldn't spend the better part of the year studying and finding time to hang out together.

Kalya felt the tears rise and fall over her eyelids. It felt like her home was being ripped from her. She was being thrown into the world a year earlier then everyone else as she was just barely sixteen. Ginny was almost eighteen and ready to move forward in her life, but Kalya couldn't even start to look for a real job till after October.

Ginny reached over and grabbed her hand pulling her to her chest and kissing her head that had buried in her neck. The soft sobs of her fiancé could be heard as she held her still.

"It's hard to imagine that she was ever once working as a spy. She is so loving and emotional it's hard to picture her in such an evil way," Blair whispered.

Everyone moved in and a huge group hug engulfed everyone. Tearful goodbyes were heard as they began to part. Everyone began taking turns hugging each other. It was going to be a hard time, but they would all find time to gather together like the old days at Hogwarts.

"If you ever want to spend the night, any of you, all of you, we have a house. We don't have that many bedrooms so we might have to share, but it would be nice to see each other often," Kalya stated.

"We would love for you all to join us at our house after we get back from America if you can find the time," Ginny offered.

Everyone agreed saying they would owl while the girls went on their trip for the summer months before Quidditch would begin and Ginny would try out. That's when the girls noticed Molly, Arthur, Harry, Ron, George, and Hermione standing there waiting for them.

"Hello," Kalya said cheerfully despite the tear stains on her face and red puff eyes.

"Hi guys," Ginny smiled.

"Are you two alright," Molly asked concerned.

They shared a look and a soft smile, "I think we are more than okay, Mum."

"It's not goodbye for forever, just for a few months," Kalya nodded in agreement.

"Are you all planning to see each other again," Arthur asked.

"Of course we are and some of us might just run into each other due to jobs," Ginny laughed.

"Let's head to the burrow then," Arthur smiled, "Sirius is waiting."

"I can't wait to see dad," Kalya said excitedly as she walked next to Harry.

"He has missed you the last few months. Been worried about you," Harry stated.

"She has had some… issues…" Ginny admitted.

"But, Ginny and our friends helped me solve everything and I finally told my story. I feel much better and my nightmares have finally stopped."

"We are all glad to hear that," Molly smiled.

"Mum, did George tell you we set a date," Ginny asked.

"No he did not," Molly tensed up.

"October ninth," Ginny stated happily.

"Ginny, don't you think that's too soon? Kalya won't even be old enough," Molly started.

"Next year," Kalya added quickly, "we want to wait till next year."

Molly felt joy feel her heart knowing the girls had taken her advice, "I like that idea."

"Draco and Blaise along with their girlfriends have almost everything planned, our only problem we have left," Kalya started.

"Is if we want the wedding here in Britain or over in America," Ginny finished.

If they hadn't been in a car driving home, Molly would have stopped walking. She wasn't expecting the girls to want to possibly get married in a different country. It really was just one thing after another with them.

"I suppose asking you to wait till next year is about as much as I can ask of you, if you want to marry in America, then you can do so," Molly sighed rubbing her temples.

"I know this is probably a really bad time to bring this up, but Kalya and I are going to America for a couple months before I try out for Quidditch," Ginny smiled nervously.

"Are you going to come back here and try out for an England team," Arthur asked.

"I want to try out for the Hollyhead Harpies," Ginny nodded.

"I don't see why you can't go," Arthur nodded, "It's not like we really have a say now."

"But Sirius does," Molly pointed out.

"My dad will never keep me from my friends in America," Kalya stated leaning against Ginny.

"What's wrong," Ginny asked.

"I can't stand being a passenger it makes me ill."

"You know how to drive," George asked a plot forming.

"Yeah, and no I'm not doing something stupid."

"Awe your no fun."


	26. America

Chapter 26:

America

Kalya had been right and Sirius and readily agreed that she should go to America. Molly however had been kind of hard on the girls quizzing them about safety as they would be too far for her to just apparate there and save them if they get in trouble.

Ginny had been shocked when Sirius told her she worried too much and Kalya had lived there and been there multiple times and she would never allow harm to ever come to Ginny. Molly had left them alone but Ginny knew that she was just sad that her last child was finally old enough to leave.

"You ready then," Kalya asked.

"I'm nervous," Ginny admitted.

"My friends are going to love you."

With one hand on their luggage they reached out with their open hand and grabbed a tin can that would transport them to America. It took only a split second before they were standing in America. They were surrounded by three boys and three girls. Ginny couldn't stop herself from automatically reaching for her wand.

"Kalya," the group screamed and began hugging her and passing her to each other.

Ginny watched as they said hello and she pulled away with a huge smile on her face, "Alright everyone, I want you to meet my fiancé, Ginny."

A boy with blonde hair with red tips, dark green eyes and a very well built body type moved forward offering his hand, "The name is Zane, but you can call me Zay."

"My name is Janelle, I like to be called Ellie," she had short red hair with almost black eyes and a very curvy body.

"They are a couple if you couldn't tell," a very tall dark skinned black haired blue eyed boy said, "My name is Kyle, I prefer Ky."

"Kyle is my boyfriend. My name is Sandra, people call me Sandy," her skin was lightly tanned, her eyes were a gray and she had almost silver hair that reached to mid-back.

"My name is Laura and that's what I go by," she winked one of her dark brown eyes; she had shoulder length brown hair.

"You can probably guess that Laura and I are dating. My name is Marshal but you can call me Mars," he was taller then everyone with blue eyes and black hair.

"It's probably a lot to take in," Kalya laughed at her friends.

"Not really, my real name is Ginevra but I go by Ginny," she smiled, "So let's see its Zay and Ellie, Ky and Sandy and Laura and Mars."

"She is good," Ky smirked.

"Just wait till you really get to know her," Kalya boasted.

"So, Kal, let's get out of here and go back to my place so we can all talk in peace," Mars stated.

"What do you think, Gin?"

"I'm alright with it if you trust them."

Ginny grabbed Kalya's arm letting her lead her through the apparition. They ended up in a sitting room. There were couches, arm chairs, and bean bags everywhere. The room was pretty bare and it seemed odd to Ginny.

"This room isn't the main living room. This is just a room we all go to talk to keep from getting distracted by other things they keep in the rooms like tv and xbox," Kalya explained.

"Xbox?"

"I'll explain later," Kalya laughed and the group all popped in and began settling down in seats to begin what she was sure to be a long talk.

"Feel just like old times," Zay happily exclaimed as he cuddled up to Ellie.

"Does it please you to say that every time I come here," Kalya rolled her eyes leaning back against Ginny's chest.

"He just misses you and doesn't know how to say it," Laura offered.

"So, Ginny, tells us how you met our wonderful Kalie," Sandy asked excitedly.

"How many times have I told you guys not to call me that?"

"I actually like Kalie," Ginny smiled down at her fiancé, "I met Kalya after she started at my school. We bumped into each other in the halls, we were alone and we talked for hours about our lives."

"We made sure to keep meeting up after that."

"But, no one found out till the next school year."

"When did you guys go from friends to dating," Ky asked.

"New years, two and a half years ago," Kalya stated.

"I was so nervous during the countdown. I wanted to kiss her or tell her I liked her or something, but I was afraid she didn't like me that way, as I had only known she was lesbian for about two months. She kissed me and I couldn't stop from asking her out since I knew she liked me."

"Kalie spoke about you a lot in all her owls. She told us a bunch of stuff about you two, it seems like you guys had the perfect relationship," Mars added.

"Our relationship has been far from perfect till lately," Ginny said as if it was a widely known fact.

"Really? But from what she had said it really seemed like it's been perfect," Sandy asked confused.

"She told you her story of being a Death Eater right," when she received six nods she went on, "My mother forbade me to see her when she found out. We went over half a year not even able to talk to each other. Finally my parents came around, but the next school year since Death Eaters were everywhere we only got to see each other maybe once a month."

"Oh, wow," Ellie frowned.

"We found ways. We made it work. This past year was the best for us," Kalya kissed Ginny's neck softly.

"We fought for our relationship and now we couldn't be happier."

"Why didn't you tell us all of this," Zay asked.

"Why should I bring you guys down over something I was sure would work out?"

"She is always like that," Ginny nodded, "protecting everyone even me."

"I don't mean to keep information."

"We know," all seven of them chimed together.

Hours of talking later they decided it was time to get up and do something. Everyone left out the same door but split up in the halls. Ginny peeked in the room that Zay and Mars had gone into to find them holding black objects with buttons on them and a tv blaring loudly with a strange box on top.

"We all tend to live like muggles here. It's actually fun, we do everything muggles do with the benefit of magic," Kalya explained, "That box on top of the tv is called an xbox three sixty. It's a gaming device and they are playing Left for Dead two."

"Is it fun," Ginny asked.

"I don't like that game, but there are many other games that I enjoy that can be played on it."

In the kitchen was Sandy and Laura, they were cooking something on the stove and each girl had a cup of tea in their hands talking normally.

"That's ramen they are cooking, it's an instant noodle meal we have here in America, and you will probably try it more than once while staying here."

Ky and Ellie were outside sitting in the sun talking.

"Ellie likes Sandy's dark skin and Ky's so she likes to sit outside and try and sun bathe, she wants a tan badly."

"So, you all pretty much just do whatever you want to here," Ginny asked.

"Usually and most of it doesn't involve magic. Actually I have my muggle drivers' license so I was thinking about driving you into town and showing you around."

"Where are we exactly?"

"Just a little ways outside of a large city called Reno. We are in the state of Nevada."

"Where is your old school?"

"America's Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry is actually in New York on the other side of America."

"How do you students get there?"

"Most of us floo to New York and take a boat."

"Whoa, that would be brilliant!"

"I'm sure we can go visit! But for now what do you want to do?"

"I want to see this xbox thing."

"I'm sure they boys would love to show you all about it," Kalya led her into the room where the boys were screaming their displeasure into mics on their heads.

Ginny found she was in love with the xbox three sixty. It was such a fun object and being able to connect with plenty of people around the world witch, wizard and muggle alike. She laughed when she could tell who was magical as they would sprout off words that most muggles didn't know.

Hours later found the group in a large SUV headed into town. Ginny watched in awe as the buildings came into view. The city was huge almost like London and she couldn't stop the excitement. They parked and she felt like such a huge tourist as she gaped at every building and place.

"She really doesn't get out much does she," Laura asked.

"Nope, not really. London is bigger than Reno, but she normally stays in the other side."

"It's time to teach her what living like a muggle is really like," Mars said.

Hours later, tons of shops and bags full of stuff later the group was exhausted and on their way back to the car. They placed all their goods in the trunk before seating themselves in the vehicle. The drive home seemed even shorter than the drive there.

"Follow me Gin, I'll show you to our room."

Gin carried her bags and followed behind her fiancé. The room was plain compared to their rooms at Hogwarts and Malfoy manor. The walls were white, the bed was just a normal queen size, and there were a few dressers but nothing else in the room.

"In America we don't really spend much time in our rooms, we spend most of our time in other rooms of the house which is why they are more decorated while our rooms are plain and boring."

"So you just come in here to sleep and other then that you doesn't do anything else here?"

"Well, besides have sex, no."

Ginny smirked as she rounded on her fiancé, "I'm sure they won't mind if we take some time to ourselves."

"It has been a while," Kalya smiled, "I'm sure they won't miss us."

* * *

><p>Two months had passed and Ginny was enjoying the muggle way of life. Doing dishes by hand, vacuuming, cleaning the house, making the bed, and most of all playing video games. She didn't mind doing all of it, it was different and the whole group had fun doing everything together.<p>

"It's almost time for you two to return to England, are you going to visit more often," Ellie asked.

"We would like to," Ginny stated.

"We are glad you like doing things muggle style," Mars smirked.

"I'm hoping that Kalya will agree to keep our house in a muggle style."

"We will miss you both, it has been the most amazing time having you here," Sandy gushed.

"Remember if you ever just want to escape, your more than welcome here," Zay smiled.

"We hope to see you both soon," Ky nodded.

"Maybe we could even come up there and you can show us around London," Laura offered.

"We would love that," Kalya nodded, "it would actually but a great experience for all of us."

They shared hugs and goodbyes, tears and happy smiles were exchanged as the girls got ready to grab onto the portkey. Within seconds they were gone and back in England. They sighed wishing they would have taken a plane and having more time to think about leaving them.

"Welcome home," many voices shouted.

Their group of friends from Hogwarts along with Ginny's family and Kalya's family were standing around anxiously awaiting their return. They smiled and suddenly the talk began.

"It was amazing there," Ginny gushed, "I had so much fun and I can't wait to see them all again."

"Living muggle style makes you kind of feel weird around all this magic," Kalya laughed.

The girls gushed over their trip and explained their time living as muggles in America and everyone listened happily sitting in a nice restaurant in Diagon Alley.

"Are you ready for your try out," George asked.

"It's in a few hours so I have time," Ginny nodded.

"I wish you wouldn't have cut it so close to your try out," Molly sighed.

"Its fine mum, I was enjoying myself and I didn't want to leave just yet but we knew we had to."

"My friends weren't helping either trying to talk us into staying," Kalya laughed.

A semi-tense discussion started between the group about Kalya's friends, who they were and how they slept while they were there. Molly only felt better one she heard they all had their own rooms. Arthur couldn't stop asking questions his interest in muggles taking over.

They left and each got to the stadium how they wanted. Ginny finally felt her nerves starting. She wanted so badly to get on the team but she wasn't sure how to go about it. Kalya kissed her and wished her good luck moments before she was called into the stadium.

She could hear her family, friends and Kalya screaming in excitement. They were here to cheer her on and make sure she didn't lose her nerve. The try outs went well and Ginny was accepted onto the team as a chaser/back up seeker. Her excitement became tenfold and she spun Kalya around sharing a deep loving kiss.

"I'm proud of you, Ginny," Kalya stated when they finally pulled apart.

Ginny smiled at her blushing nervous family that stood beside the two girls. They still had a long time before they would get used to the two girls kissing each other. They celebrated that night at the burrow, shouts and yells of excitement, happiness, and boasting.


	27. Teaching DADA

Chapter 27:

Teaching DADA

It had been a little over two weeks since they girls had come back. They had finally went out and bought what they had left to buy to decorate the house they owned and Ginny felt it was time to break it to her mum that when she wasn't at work she was going to be living with Kalya.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius, we wanted to talk to you."

The three in question sat at the other end of the table from Kalya and Ginny. Neither girl looked nervous but they felt just a bit scared that something was going to happen that might stop them from moving into their house just yet.

"Earlier this year on Valentine's Day I showed your daughter something I had bought the month before."

"And we really want to finally get a chance to use it, so we were hoping to get your blessings."

"What is it this time," Molly asked stiffly.

"We have our own house and we want to live in it," Ginny rushed.

"That's a brilliant gift, Kalya," Sirius smiled, "I think it's a great idea."

"Are you two sure you're ready to live together," Arthur asked.

"We are sure," Kalya replied.

"I don't see why not, Ginny is old enough and if Sirius agrees than there is nothing to argue with."

"Where is it," Molly asked.

"Right here in Ottery St. Catchpole," Kalya smiled.

Molly's eyes lit up and she agreed that they can move in together. They were close enough they could spend a lot of time over at the Burrow anyways and it would keep the girls happy to spend time alone.

"I want to see it," Molly said.

They agreed and happily showed the three adults to their home. In the living room was two couches and an arm chair muggle American style with a huge screen tv and an xbox three sixty with kinect. The dining room had an amazing round dark wood table with four chairs; the kitchen had an American stove and fridge.

Only two bedrooms had beds. The room across from the master bedroom had a nice queen sized bed with dark red sheets and blankets and the walls were a soft cherry red. Cherry wood dressers were against the wall and nightstands next to the bed.

Malfoy had decided to import everything in Kalya's room at the Manor into the master bedroom. All in all the girls were happy with the mix of England and American stuff, but they were even happier that everything in all the rooms besides their bedroom was purely muggle.

"It's different," Molly spoke softly.

"I want to know how that black box next to the muggle tv works," Arthur said excitedly.

"I'm sure Ginny will gladly teach you, she loves it," Kalya laughed.

"I'm proud of you girls, doing all of this on your own yet wanting our blessings," Sirius wrapped his arms around Kalya's shoulders and hugged her to his chest.

"We want to make sure that everyone is okay with it. Kalya and I want to be happy and do what we want but we have family to think about too," Ginny smiled.

"As long as you two don't forget us when you start your lives," Sirius laughed.

"How could we forget the most important people in our lives? We need our family and friends just as much as we need each other," Kalya smiled.

"I just wish you wouldn't have had to grow up so quickly," Sirius kissed her head.

"Even if it was hard, it turned out for the best and I couldn't wish for a better life."

* * *

><p>It seemed like no time at all before Ginny had to leave in August for training. The season would start up soon and they would have to be ready. Kalya had said goodbye with tears in her eyes, knowing Ginny would come back to her, but it was hard to let go of her.<p>

Kalya sat in their empty home wondering when she would be able to come see her or when she could go see her. A tapping at the window caught her attention and she moved over to let in Pandorica. Lovingly she landed on her wrist and held out the letter that was clinched in her beck.

Kalya kissed her head and pulled the letter from her mouth. Moving over to her desk she pulled out a treat and fed it to Pandorica before placing her on her perch so she could read the note.

_Kalya,_

_I have been informed by your father that you are still without a job at the moment. Since you are still a few months of being legal age to get a real full time job and working at WWWs isn't what you have in mind for the next few months. I wanted to extend my hand in an offer to you._

_Come be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for a year. I'm only asking for a year as I know you have another job in mind, but I would love to have you here teaching._

_If you agree and would like to do this, owl me your answer with Pandorica. I have grown quiet fond of her; if you have declined you do not need to reply before the school year and I will know you have decided not to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

She frowned down at the paper. He wanted her to teach students there at Hogwarts when some were actually still older then she was. Wasn't there a rule that stated that Professors had to be of a certain age?

* * *

><p>It took her almost four days before she finally wrote up a reply of acceptance. She was lonely here in this house alone and though she received owls daily from Ginny, it just made her long for some company. The worst that could happen is she would get fired right away and get sent home.<p>

She flooed into Dumbledore's office that afternoon and she knew the nerves working in her stomach were only going to get worse till she finally had a class. Dumbledore waved to the chair across from him and smiled politely.

"Liquorish snap?"

"Thank you," Kalya carefully took one and ate it.

"I am glad that you have accepted my job offer, I was beginning to fear you had rejected it."

"I almost did, but I couldn't stand sitting at home alone any longer," Kalya admitted.

"It's quiet alright. I'm just glad that you are here now, shall we get started?"

"Sure."

They began talking, discussion everything she was to teach and to what year. As she was walking out of Dumbledore's office, she had all her lesson plans clutched to her chest. At least she was now prepared to teach the students, at least for the most part.

Severus was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes wide.

"You're the new Professor?"

"I had the same thoughts exactly."

"I guess I will show you to your office."

"Severus," Kalya asked suddenly as they neared the door to her new office.

"What?"

"How do you teach without dying of nerves?"

"I love potions and I don't care what my students think of me. I want to instill to them what I learned over the years and help them to better their selves and others."

"So, I have to want to better them to make it work right?"

"In a way."

"I'm just so nervous that my younger students will be afraid of me and my older students won't take me seriously."

"You were a spy for a year, I'm sure you know more about dark arts and how to defend against them than any of these students could even possibly hope to know even after school is over."

"Thanks Severus."

He nodded, turning he left her standing outside the door to her new office. Pushing open the door she was shocked when she walked into an electric blue room. Her walls were full of pictures everywhere; right behind her desk was a picture of her and Ginny.

She set down her papers on the empty top of the desk and looked around at all the desks and chairs that reminded her of America. It was amazing and felt so homey. Opening the door to the left of her desk she smiled as she walked into her room. It was simple, dark blue walls and black carpets, a four poster bed with white sheets appearing to be a cloud in a night sky.

Even her couches that were in front of the fireplace were a soft white almost gray. Her bathroom had a single person bathtub and a huge shower. The tiles white with the tub and shower color being black. Smiling she turned out of the room and noticed the Slytherins Snake and Gryffindor Griffin dancing together in a picture frame hung above the fireplace.

She could get used to this; it was going to be an experience to teach here. She moved out of her office and into her class room. She stood on the balcony at the back end of her classroom and smiled. The walls here were also electric blue just like her office.

The desks and chairs were a dark cherry wood and the floor was a deeper blue. Her desk was large and sitting at the front end. Her chair was a version of her favorite muggle computer chair. Empty picture frames hung on the wall and she realized that the pictures in her room could move into here, they just couldn't interact with life around them.

Walking down the stairs she took note of the large frame behind her desk that matched the one above her fireplace and in it was the Slytherins Snake moving around by itself. She still had a few weeks left till this class room would become filled with life.

She decided to practice vanishing and pulling the chairs and desk back. She was going to do this often to get the class going. She smiled; things were going to be fun if she could make sure to gain the like of the youngest students and the oldest. They would be her problem classes.

The class filled with excited students. Chatter and happy voices echoed against the bright walls and the students looked around at all the empty frames and the frame of the Snake. They took in everything and sat at their seats. They felt uneasy with the snake watching them.

The first class was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Sixth years. They had heard they were getting a new teacher, but no one knew who as the teacher never showed up for the welcoming feast. Dumbledore had apologized saying their nerves had gotten the better of them.

The door to the office opened and they all watched in anticipation. Whoever they were, they were Slytherin, but they were different obviously as the room was done up in bright colors. Long black hair and hazel eyes were their greeting when the smiling girl walked from the room, shutting the door she gently descended the stairs.

"I am sure most of you know me from last year. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Kalya Black. You may call Professor Black," Kalya moved in front of her desk leaning against it.


	28. Wandless Magic

Chapter 28:

Wandless Magic

Uproar started and students were asking questions or gasping in awe that she would be teaching them this year.

"I will gladly answer any questions you all have, but it would need to be one at a time."

A Ravenclaw spoke, "How did you become Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I am still a few months away from being able to find a profession of my own and I was home alone. I was offered this job for my extensive knowledge in this area."

"If your Slytherin how come I never saw you," a Gryffindor challenged.

"I didn't sit with the Slytherins. I'm surprised none of you remember me from two years ago."

"I know who you are, you were one of the Death Eaters," a defiant Ravenclaw stated.

"I was a spy for Dumbledore," she nodded.

"So you pretty much know every curse out there," a Gryffindor said in awe.

"Pretty much."

"Where is your fiancé," a Ravenclaw girl asked.

"Quidditch for the season, what do you know of my relationship?"

"Everything, I'm dating Emily."

Kalya smiled brightly, "I'm glad she found someone."

"Who is your fiancé?"

As if being summoned Ginny walked into a picture waving happily at the students a smile on face and Kalya moved into the picture and their hands connected.

"Ginny Weasley, she is playing for the Hollyhead Harpies for the season."

The Griffin moved into the picture behind her and began dancing with the snake.

"I'm actually here not only as a professor but to support inner house unity. Ginny taught me that it's okay to love and show emotions because it's the one thing we had strong enough to overpower Voldemort."

"I don't get it," a Gryffindor boy stated.

"Voldemort didn't have feelings; he had nothing to live for besides killing and destroying his soul. We had something more to live for, each other, our friends, our family; we fought with our very souls to keep them. We were stronger because we knew how to care, we didn't kill on command and we wouldn't be broken. I survived the pain and hurt that I went through because I had a want, to protect the people I love and to live to share a life with Ginny."

"Don't emotions make spells stronger," a Ravenclaw girl asked.

"Yes, yes they do. They can make a spell so strong that no one can break them. It's amazing how much love and emotion can change the spell and make it work better. Take for instance the Patronus charm. To use a full body Patronus, you must feel happy, the better the happiness the stronger the charm," She pulled out her wand and pointed it forth letting the Phoenix fly around the room.

"In years before, you were never taught to use this charm, but I'm going to teach you every charm that I found useful during my year of darkness. I'm going to teach you simple protection to heavy ones. If there ever was another war like the one past, I don't want to watch in fright as you all stand there not knowing certain spells that could save your life.

The second biggest advantage you could ever have is knowing the spells your opponent will use along with any allies they may have. Take for instants Death Eaters tend to use the Cruciatus curse or the Imperious curse, while I will not perform them and you will not learn to cast them, I will teach you methods to work your way out of them.

And every great power must have allies for if they don't, they will fall. You will need to learn not only how to defend yourself against them; you will need to learn how they fight and how strong they can be."

"You really put a lot of thought into this."

"I put thought into this when I saw my fiancé run blindly into the Great Hall during the war and I watched a flash of green light hit her body. I listened to Bellatrix Lestrange's voice as she shouted out the Killing curse. There are some spells, spells no one even thinks about that can save a person from such a spell.

A spell that I had placed on a piece of jewelry, a necklace in this case, which I gave to Ginny as a gift. It protected against everything and only three times could it stand up to the Killing curse and to my luck she was only hit once."

"That's incredible! I never knew such a thing existed," a Ravenclaw said in awe.

"Most common ones are like the charm she placed on my locket," she pulled it out from under her clothes and showed the class, "when it detected a Kill curse sent my way it picked my brain for a memory of the place I found the safest in my life and it worked as a sort of side long apparition.

Combined with its magic and my own, I was able to make it to my America Witchcraft and Wizardry school. I was destroyed; my body was littered in bruises and cuts because my skin couldn't handle the strain. But, if you could combine the two spells, you could last three times before it would transport you."

"So what you're saying is, you're going to teach us everything possible along with what we mandatorily have to learn," a Gryffindor boy asked.

"I will teach you everything from the Dark Arts to how to protect yourself against it. I will show you the spells and then teach you how to deflect them or rid of them. But I will not however teach you how to actually cast a Dark Arts spell as the darkness of the spells can actually darken the soul."

The lesson and the two others that followed passed quickly and she was extremely happy with how excited and anxious her students were to start learning. It would be the first time that the Professor walked them step by step through what the creature is, how to avoid them and if you can't avoid them, how to fight them.

She wasn't going to teach just defense, she was going to teach how to defend their selves. She felt excited that she was able to do all of this for the students. She was headed down to the Great Hall, lunch was soon and having skipped breakfast she was starving.

She felt proud when she sat at the head table, facing the students who suddenly all began discussion what was going on. Dumbledore chose to ignore the chatter and let the students think what they will. They would find out shortly who she was. She didn't really care; it just seemed odd that he would introduce her now she was here.

A few owls flew in, normally they only came at breakfast, but sometimes a few odd owls would come in if they got in late. Pandorica landed with a flutter in front of Kalya and she smiled happily handing her a piece of bacon in return for the letter. Ginny's hand writing of her name on the front made her smile.

She hadn't told Ginny yet only because she had sent a letter to Ginny with Pandorica three weeks ago, one week before she started work, and Pandorica hadn't returned till now. She was going to write a letter to Ginny as soon as possible, it would be best. Opening she read the contents.

_Kalya,_

_I'm sorry I haven't wrote in forever, I got so caught up in training and practice that I have barely any chance to sleep. It's been pretty good so far and we are looking forward to our game that should be soon. I really wish you could be there, maybe you can? Oh, Martha said to say hi._

_I hope you aren't too lonely there at the house all by yourself. If you ever get lonely you can always invite our friends over, or even your dad. You could even go to my parent's house if you really need people to talk to. I'm sure my mom would like a chance to talk to you given we are to be bonded in about a year._

_I really love my job, but I'm worried that doing this is going to take away from the time between us. I know that next year once I'm not such a new player I will have more freedom to come and go as I want, but I don't want you to be lonely. I was thinking about maybe switching to something else._

_Maybe something in my Ministry or medical area, I'm not entirely sure what if I do switch. I can't be the only one happy in this relationship and we have spent too much time apart. I feel horrible for doing this to you._

_Did I tell you that Martha and Damien are engaged? Martha just told me that it happened a few days before coming here. I was so excited for them! They hope that you are excited for them as well_

_Honestly, to tell you the truth, the reason I want to stay is because I know how we both feel about getting bonded and starting a family._

_Ron and Hermione are due to get bonded soon. Harry and Severus are talking about having a baby soon since they have already bonded over a year ago. And Jade confided in me that she is pregnant. I want us to have a child and be bonded and have a happy life and how can we do that if I'm out here?_

_I'll stop now before I fill up more then one parchment._

_I love you,_

_Ginny_

Kalya sighed and placed the letter in her pocket. She hadn't even thought about all that. She knew that they were going to be bonded but she didn't even think about all the time she would spend lonely because Ginny being at work. She knew that she wouldn't work here much longer and her preferred job would only require a day.

She wanted a child and she was sure she wanted to do it with Ginny. She finished eating quickly and stood. She left the room via the door for Professors. She felt like she was in a shock, Ginny was actually worried they wouldn't be able to have a family if she kept the job she loved.

There must be something she could do to assure Ginny that it was fine for her to keep her job. She was still young and could have children for many years yet. Even if she felt a sort of jealousy knowing that Jade was pregnant and Harry was thinking of doing the same shortly.

She sat down at her desk, there was still a good half an hour before her next class and she could write everything she felt like. Her stomach turned and she frowned at the empty paper. The quill felt oddly heavy in her hand. She scratched her cheek and to her surprise her fingers were wet.

_Ginny,_

_I wanted to tell you something important but Pandorica had stayed for your reply. I got a job for the year. I'm working as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Dumbledore offered it to me about a day after I sent out my last letter. I am here at Hogwarts and I love it so far. I have only taught three classes, but all have been interesting._

_Emily is dating a very smart Ravenclaw sixth year named Lorraine. She is a pleasure to have in my class and one of the few so far to accept my sexuality and my views on inter house unity, but I'm sure many more will come around over time._

_I'm crying right now and I'm not fully sure why. Everything you said touched me and yet hurt me at the same time because I don't want you to give up something you love for me. I want you to do whatever makes you happy. If that means being gone to do Quidditch then that is what I'm signing up for when we get bonded._

_I don't want to make you feel like you have to do stuff like that to keep me around. I hadn't really thought about getting pregnant yet because I know I'm young, but thinking about it and I realize just how much I want to start a family with you._

_I can wait, as long as needed I can wait to start a family with you. As many years as you want I will be here waiting because I know you are the only one I want to have that part of my life. But I am willing to have a family now, even with you having the job you do, or waiting till you finally want a different job and then we can try then._

_No matter what you choose, I will always love you._

_Kalya_

* * *

><p>January was upon them and the snowy grounds outside let the students know there was still time before spring. Many students couldn't wait till spring to turn to summer so they could be free and some weren't looking forward to it. Seventh years were hoping for just a bit more time to spend with their favorite Professor.<p>

Professor Black was the name on all students' tongues. They spoke about her with excitement and love. She was by far the best Professor that they have had in years and they would have to leave her this year. No one knew she planned to quit at the end of the year.

Kalya smiled softly sitting behind her desk during a lesson. Her seventh year students were having fun by dueling each other. Kalya had finally after a week been able to step out from the center so that the students could enjoy their fun time to be creative without hurting each other.

She unfolded the letter that lay in front of her. She hadn't had time to open it since she got it at breakfast and lunch was still a full hour away. She knew she had some time before the students would need her to go on teaching. She glanced around making sure she could read.

_Kalya,_

_I know our third year anniversary was a few days ago, but I haven't been able to get time away from work. I do know that I will be getting leave in about a week or two and I know Dumbledore has already said I could visit. I will make sure to head straight over once I can._

_I hope everything is going well in your classes; we are doing great and have only lost one match so far this year! Martha got her first injury the other day, but it was healed within a few hours. Just a broken arm the medwizard had no issue fixing it._

_I really wish I could be there with you right now, but I got a surprise for you for our anniversary and I can't wait to tell you when I get there. I'm hoping you didn't buy me something to expensive this year. It's so hard trying to outdo you in gifts._

Kalya couldn't stop herself from laughing softly. She did have a tendency to go overboard with gifts when it came to family and friends. She just wanted them to have the best. The smile wouldn't leave her face as she continued to read.

_I'm about to go out to a new match and I'm sure we are going to do great as long as Martha can push past her new found fear of bludgers and move her butt when we are out there. I thought about and I think you would make a great third chaser on our team! You know it's just a thought._

_I'll let you get back to teaching and I will get my butt down there for the pregame talk before I get myself in trouble._

_I love you,_

_Ginny_

Kalya had stood when she got to the end, her eyes still on the paper and she was wondering what her surprise was. Gasps sounded all around the room as a stray spell headed straight for the unsuspecting Professor. Her left hand came up and the spell hit and disappeared. She set down the letter and smiled at her gaping class. The looks on their faces were priceless as she slid around the desk.

"Alright then, I almost just got taken out by a simple jelly legs jinx, so I'm taking it that we are done for the day and you guys are just messing around now?"

"I'm so sorry Professor, I didn't mean for my spell to go that far off," Mary blushed.

"It's alright. I am always on guard and I stopped it. Now, I actually might be the only Professor that might let you go without taking points. Keep in mind that watching yourself and your surroundings is key to staying alive. .No matter what you are doing, always take in what is going on around you."

"How do you do wandless magic," Dave asked.

Kalya blinked several times like she couldn't understand the question she was just asked before she rubbed the back of her head with a shy smile, "actually it was just an accident one day. I had broken a cup and I was upset with myself for knocking it over and I waved my hand at it and suddenly it was fixed. I realized then that it wasn't as hard for me to use wandless magic as it is for most."

"So you're saying that you never meant to, it just happened? You think we could possibly do it," Dave questioned.

"I'm unsure of who can or can't ever do wandless magic. So far I know of Dumbledore and myself. I was a complete fluke and Dumbledore practiced it. Wordless magic I can teach, but I can't teach wandless magic because it is dangerous."

"How so?"

"Using wandless magic, you don't have as much control over it as when you have a wand. The wand draws the power and you help mold it. Not having the wand, you can pull too much power or too little. Many people have died relying on wandless magic and many people have accidently hurt others by using too much magic."

"So you have to learn how to moderate how much power you can pull at one time," Leon asked.

"For the most part yes, but there is a lot of things that go along with it. I am actually not at liberty to teach you such things or discuss them so that you can try it out for yourself."

"But Professor…"

"I think class is over for the day. Enjoy the rest of the period off!"

She didn't need to get in trouble for teaching these students things she was told she wasn't allowed to. Turning she grabbed the letter from the desk and fled into her office to write out a note to Ginny. She couldn't wait to see her. It had been months and she missed her so much.


	29. Pregnant

Chapter 29:

Pregnant

Kalya was lying in her bed, the white sheets soft against her semi-naked skin. Her black bra and g-string stuck out against her skin and the whiteness surrounding her. It had been two weeks since she got that letter and she hadn't heard back from Ginny.

She woke up every morning hoping that today would be the day that Ginny would come, and she never did. Today was Saturday and she had just showered and only got her knickers on before she stopped and lay down. There was no point in getting ready for a day of no classes.

"I love what Dumbledore did with your room," Ginny smiled standing in the doorway from Kalya's office.

Kalya shot up from her place on the bed and ran to her. They hugged and kissed, sharing in the bliss of seeing each other for the first time in months. They moved to the couch and Kalya didn't even care she was sitting in just her knickers; she wanted to spend as much time with Ginny as possible.

"I have been thinking since I got your letter about starting a family now or later and I realized I want to start a family now," Ginny stated.

"We can get right on that, we are getting bonded in nine months," Kalya smiled brightly her excitement showing.

"Well, I had more like now in mind."

"You mean, as in now while you are here?"

"I thought you would still be pregnant before we got married/bonded if you got pregnant this month, and if not then we can keep trying as often as we possibly can."

"Are you sure you want that," Kalya asked concerned.

"I want to start our family together and I'm going to make sure that I only have to be at the major practices and the games, that way I'm only gone like two days to a week out of the month and I know we both want children and you are seventeen now."

"Don't you want to be there for the pregnancy," Kalya asked.

"I will be, Quidditch is over in about two months, and I will visit as often as I can for the next two months if you get pregnant and then as soon as I'm done, I've already talked to Dumbledore and he said I can stay in your room with you till June."

"You really thought it through."

"I know what I want and I know you want to start a family too."

"I'm ready."

"I can understand if you're not… you're ready?"

"Yes, and I don't have any classes today," Kalya smirked seductively.

Ginny smiled, they were young but they knew what they were going to do with their lives and they were happy to be together. Life was going to be perfect together and they were going to make sure of it. She pressed Kalya into the couch and allowed their lips to lock.

It was hours later and the girls were lying tired across the bed. Their bodies naked and glistening with sweat, their eyes opened and staring into each other's. Their hands were intertwined together between their bodies and soft lazy smiles were on their faces.

"I love you," Ginny whispered.

"I love you too."

"I'm going to be here for the next two weeks, think maybe I could sit in for a few of your classes?"

"I would love that, and maybe more of my students will believe we are actually together and have been for three years."

"I remember back to when I thought we wouldn't even make it to our first year and here we are three years later still so deeply in love with each other."

"It's been worth all the pain, darkness, and hate to push through to the love and happiness we have now."

Ginny kissed her softly, their lips making a soft popping sound when they pulled apart. It was almost to perfect to be true. They were together and happy, after all the pain they had gone through, after all the times they had both thought the other had forgotten about them.

They both knew they had a lot ahead of them. They were going to argue and fight over stupid things that normal couples do, but nothing could stop the love that was there between them. They only wanted to stay living together, arguing and enjoying each other every day.

"You haven't heard from anyone, how come I'm the only one getting their letters?"

"No one knows I'm teaching here. I haven't said a word because I'm quitting at the end of the year and I felt almost ashamed I even took the job knowing full well I didn't want to even do it. But I actually enjoy it. I love working with the students and teaching them as I know how students like to be taught seeing as just last year I was in school."

"From what I've heard from Emily she enjoys having you as her teacher."

"She writes you? I enjoy teaching her and her girlfriend Lorraine. They are very smart and they love to learn!"

"Maybe you might reconsider and work another year here?"

"As long as we don't have a child by next school year."

"Deal, if you're pregnant before September I will allow you to quit. If you're not, then I want you to stick it out one more year because you love it and I know you do, from what you have written to me, it's like you're a child at Christmas every day."

"Promise me Ginny, no matter what happens that we will always be together."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>The time spent with Ginny was amazing and it was all too soon that she had to leave. Kalya had been in such bliss she didn't even see the day fast approaching and Ginny had left to return to practice for another match. Nothing could help the frown that was on her face.<p>

Nine months was a long time before they would be bonded. It had only been one week since Ginny had left and it seemed like the frown on Kayla's face was there to stay unless she was in class. She found herself sucked into work and she couldn't stop the happiness from her job.

She was sitting in the hospital wing. She had been feeling off for the past week, her stomach was always upset and turning, she puked only a few times. Her head wouldn't stop pounding and she didn't feel like taking a headache potion. Her body seemed to work against her and at night she couldn't sleep and during the day she was always tired.

Most classes she would have to excuse herself multiple times to go to the bathroom. It was downright annoying to watch her students wonder about her every time she needed to leave the room. Pandorica was with Ginny and she hadn't been able to send her a letter telling her how she felt.

Madam Pomfrey walked forward a small smile on her face, afraid that something bad had happened with the former student now Professor.

"What is wrong dear?"

"I don't really know. I've been really sick lately; I've puked a couple times. I have to use the bathroom all the time and I have this killer headache that won't go away. I just want to know what is going on with my body and why I feel so off all the time."

"It could be the flu, I will check just to make sure."

Madam Pomfrey ran through multiple tests, everything coming up fine. She couldn't figure out what was going on. The girl in front of her was pale from all the sickness she had been having and was obviously uncomfortable but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why, then it clicked in her brain.

"Is there any way possible you could be pregnant?"

"Madam, I'm a lesbian," Kalya said with a straight face.

"Lesbians can have children to," Madam Pomfrey moved her wand over Kalya and the tip glowed a bright purple and a soft smile graced her lips, "You are pregnant."

Kalya blinked, her face completely frozen in shock, "It worked."

"It really did," she smiled, "I'll get my equipment and we will check on the baby."

"Baby," Kalya whispered touching her stomach where her uterus is, she didn't expect to get pregnant their first time trying.

She allowed Madam Pomfrey to check her over, using spells and a muggle ultrasound machine that was tuned to work with magic and allowed them to see the sack of the growing baby.

"It looks like you are five weeks along and you are due October fifteenth."

"Wow, I'm getting bonded on the ninth, turn eighteen on the thirteenth and going to have a baby with Ginny on the fifteenth. I couldn't be happier."

"Who is the donor if you don't mind me asking?"

"His name was Blaine Lorenz."

"Was as in he…"

"Passed away a little over a year ago. He was young, fifteen. He was gay and single. He knew he wanted children and he knew I would want children one day. Knowing I was lesbian and needed a donor, he told me to help his generation live on; it was very selfless of him to think of me while he was dying."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I miss him, every day. He was one of the best friends I could ever have and to be pregnant with his child, to know that I can have just a little part of him, and share such an amazing experience with Ginny, I don't think I could be happier besides once we are bonded and have more children."

"Here," Madam Pomfrey handed her a pill bottle, "these are to give you the vitamins you will need to help the baby grow. Take them every day. If you run out I have more. I will want to see you once a month until you finish teaching here, then you will need to find either a muggle OB/GYN or a witch or wizard one."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. You have helped me so much through the years."

"You're welcome. Now don't forget to tell Albus!"

"I won't," Kalya called back as she exited her hospital wing.

It had been forever since she had been in there. She had almost forgotten what Madam Pomfrey looked like it was going on close to two years since she had seen her. She couldn't stop the joyous smile that lit her face as she glided through the halls towards Dumbledore's office.

No words were spoken, she merely moved her hand and she was able to walk up the stairs. Standing at the top she nervously prepared herself and knocked. The door opened with the same kind of magic she had used just seconds before and she found Dumbledore sitting behind his desk a polite smile on his face.

"In such a big hurry you couldn't have used the password?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Albus! I completely forgot, I was so excited I just moved the statue myself," she blushed bright red as she sat down across from him.

"No need to be sorry, it is an easy fix. Now, tell me what has you so excited that you couldn't wait to tell me?"

"Well, Sir… Ginny and I are getting bonded in October and she thought it was a good idea to start thinking about starting a family and Blaine left me some donations as I'm sure you already know and I…"

"It's alright, no matter what you say I will not be upset."

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations," Dumbledore smiled brightly standing quickly he moved over to hug her.

"Thank you, Sir. I was just scared on how you would take this."

"I am quite happy for you and Ms. Weasley."

"One other thing, Sir."

"Yes?"

"After this year, I'm afraid I'm going to have to resign."

"I completely understand as you now have a family to take care of. You will be very busy in October."

"Sir, would you like to come?"

"To what?"

"The bonding, I would love for you to be there."

"I would be honored."

"One more thing…"

He chuckled and nodded for her to continue.

"Would you be the one to bond us?"

"I would be delighted."

"Thank you, Albus! I better get back, got a class soon."

"You are welcome, Ms. Black."

Kalya slipped down the stairs and righted the gargoyle that stood watch over Dumbledore's office. She felt foolish for just rushing up there like that, but she was so excited. They were having a baby. Ginny and her were to be bonded and shortly after have a child. It was even more perfect.


	30. Telling Sirius

Chapter 30:

Telling Sirius

She was six weeks pregnant and she still hadn't told Ginny or anyone at the school besides the other Professors. Ginny was due back to the school within the next two weeks and she didn't want to tell her over owl, she felt it would be impersonal for something so amazing.

Her seventh year class was being as crazy and rambunctious as ever during their dueling day. She had already deflected three curses that had passed their mark and almost smacked right into her. She knew it was dangerous to not tell the students to be careful, but she didn't want them to be overly worried about her.

Three more spells later and her resolve to keep her mouth closed was broken, "Everyone I need your attention."

Instantly the class stopped moving. It was one of her few Gryffindor and Slytherin classes and it was almost the only one where both sides fully got along. Everyone had placed away their wands and their eyes were watching her, waiting to see why she had called a stop to their practicing.

"I noticed that you guys have been getting a little crazy lately and today alone I have had to deflect six spells. I normally wouldn't mind but I found out some very important news last week, of course after your day of dueling. I do not want you students to suddenly become too serious, or to afraid to use spells while in this room, but I need you guys to be a bit more careful."

"What news did you get, Professor Black," Lin asked.

"I'm pregnant. I'm only six weeks along, but I rather not take a chance of being hit by a curse I can't stop and getting hurt. Don't be afraid to keep having fun and enjoying yourselves, but it would be best if some of us practice on our aims."

The whole classroom erupted in congratulations and excitement. The girls were gushing over the fact that their Professor was pregnant and the boys were wondering how a devoted fiancé who is lesbian could possibly become pregnant. Kalya gladly told to same story she told Madam Pomfrey.

At lunch the news of her pregnancy spread so fast that there wasn't a single student in the whole school who didn't know she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>She was lucky that Ginny showed up three weeks later at night in her room.<p>

"I just got in," Ginny stripped off her clothes down to her t-shirt and knickers, "I haven't been this exhausted in so long."

"Come, let's take a warm shower to relax your muscles," Kalya pulled her into the bathroom and took the rest of Ginny's clothes off before taking off her own.

"I'm sorry for being so late, I was due to be here a week ago, but one of our members had an accident."

"Don't worry too much Ginny," Kalya smiled as she moved to turn the water on in the shower.

She could feel Ginny's eyes on her stomach. Around seven weeks she started to bloat and she had a very small but very noticeable bump down where her uterus was now expanding for the growing nine week fetus inside. She smiled and pulled Ginny into the water.

They spent a good hour just washing each other and Kalya giggled when she felt Ginny pay extra attention to her little baby bump. She still hadn't told her and she was sure Ginny knew something was up. Merlin, she hadn't even told her family or Ginny's due to wanting to tell Ginny herself. Not even their friends knew yet.

It took them no time at all to dry and flop down on the bed, Kalya laying on her back, her eyes trained on the now more noticeable bump of her stomach. She couldn't wait till she got further along and was showing more. She smiled and looked at Ginny who was lying on her side propped up on her elbow.

Grabbing Ginny's unused hand, Kalya laid it flat over the small bump, "We are due October fifteenth."

"You are really pregnant," Ginny gasped in shock and excitement.

"Nine weeks along and counting, I wanted to tell you in person rather than over owl."

She couldn't stop the love that flooded her heart as Ginny kissed and rubbed at her belly. She could see the love and happiness shining in Ginny's eyes and her heart felt like it was going to explode with all the happiness that was running through them.

"I'm going to tell my dad. I know Harry already knows because Severus does."

"I think we should wait to tell my family till this summer," Ginny stated.

"Rather do it in person?"

"I think it would be best if we were both there and in person for longer than a day or two."

"Dad is meeting me in the Three Broomsticks this weekend, and I'm sure he would be glad to see you."

"I guess I just have some really great timing," Ginny laughed before kissing her fiancé.

* * *

><p>Nerves ran through both girls' bodies as they walked toward the Three Broomsticks. They didn't know how Sirius was going to take to Kalya being pregnant and more so since they weren't bonded just yet. Their hands squeezed together and they took a deep breath before pushing through the door and over to his table.<p>

He was happy to see them and shared in hugs and kissing them both on the cheek. His smile didn't die even when he noticed the nervous looks on their faces. As children go, they always get nervous when they did something, and he had to know what it was before he could let it ruin his mood.

"I'm so glad to see you Ginny; it's been so long since I've seen either of you."

"I saw you at Christmas, Dad."

"I know, but that's a long time for an old man like me."

"You're not that old Sirius."

"Old enough to be the single father of two adults."

"At least you aren't changing diapers," Kalya laughed.

"I wouldn't complain if I had to. How are you both?"

"I'm doing good, Quidditch is going great, I wish I could get you all to one of my games," Ginny happily stated.

"I love teaching, its fun. The students are amazing and I think I'm getting to them with the inter house unity thing."

"What is really going on? Kalya you don't ask me to come out for nothing, the last time you guys called on me, it was to say you were getting bonded as soon as possible, is that changing? Are you two breaking up," the fear in his eyes made both girls quickly try to calm him.

"No, no that isn't even close," Ginny reassured him.

"No, Dad, our relationship is so much closer now."

"Then what more could you possibly need to tell me," Sirius asked.

"Well, I talked to Kalya about how I feel and we know what we are doing is crazy and you guys will probably be upset with us, but we know what we want and we didn't want to deny ourselves this…"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant, _We_ are pregnant," Kalya stated.

"You're pregnant?"

"You remember me telling you about Blaine?"

"Yes…"

"He donated to me before he passed away."

"So you're pregnant?"

"Nine and a half weeks."

"If it helps any we will be bonded about a week before the baby is born," Ginny offered.

"When is the baby due?"

"The fifteenth," Kalya stated.

"I'm just a little in shock. I'm just barely a father to two children and suddenly I'm almost a grandfather and I will have a daughter-in-law soon to go along with my son-in-law who is older than myself."

"Funny how both the kids you adopted are gay?"

"Kalya, that's not funny. I don't care that you are both gay, you guys are happy and that makes me happy. He is bonded and Severus and him have already started to try and have a child, but to find out that you guys are pregnant is a huge shock because I never would have expected it just yet."

"We want to have a family, we are having a family, and we know what we really want. We have a house together, Ginny has a great paying job and I will too, I still have all the money from my family which is more then we will ever need to use in a life time. I started thinking about being a stay at home mom."

"I think that's brilliant," Ginny smiled happily.

"Have you told the Weasley family?"

"We are planning to over summer, so we have a lot of time to talk versus a couple days."

"I'm sure my mum and dad are going to have a lot to say."

"I will refrain from telling them then. I am happy for the both of you. Congratulations."

"Thank you dad," Kalya practically shouted as she hugged her father.

"Hormones," Ginny laughed.

"At least I don't have to be the one to deal with it," Sirius snickered.

"I'm out for the season now, and I'm going to stay here with Kalya, I want to be there for her. Could you tell my parents we want to meet up at the usual restaurant on June fifth?"

"I can do that for you."

"Thank you, Sirius."


	31. Lucious Good?

Chapter 31:

Luscious; Good?

June fifth had come faster than the two had expected. Kalya was now showing her stomach very distended in pregnancy. Ginny had been delighted last week when their baby moved and she was able to feel the kicks. Kalya started wearing clothes that hugged her belly proudly showing it off.

Kalya was so nervous about telling the Weasley family, she had told Ginny to go ahead without her, and she would catch up after going on a short walk. She smiled at shops passed by her. She was headed out of here to go walk a park in muggle London.

She took delight in the empty park. It was quiet and the trees around gave her a sense of peace. A bench stood to the side of the path and she sat down gently on the wooden surface. Her hands landed on her stomach feeling the movement of her unborn child.

Unease suddenly set, she drew her wand as she suddenly became surrounded by Death Eaters. Fear and panic set in as she glanced from mask to mask. Ten wands were trained on her and she knew she didn't truly stand a chance. Her wand lowered but her fingers stayed white knuckled around the smooth wood.

"If you want to keep your life, you will come with us without struggle," a gruff voice hissed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?"

"You aren't in the position to ask questions."

She sighed as her wand was snatched from her. She would have to do as they said to make sure her child was safe. She felt hard hands grip her arm leaving bruises.

"I will go on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"No apparition."

He sneered but nodded, they weren't trying to hurt her, they needed her alive.

* * *

><p>Ginny frowned; she had been here for over an hour with her family. Kalya hadn't come back from her walk and she was starting to worry. Molly had suggested they move the group back to the girls' house because it was becoming too loud with everyone being at the restaurant.<p>

Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Severus, Draco, Blaise, Luna, Stephine, Fleur, Colin, Jade, Denis, Blair, Martha, Damien, Roslyn and Lillian all sat comfortably in the large living room having conjured many chairs and couches.

"I'm worried about Kalya," Ginny stated to the quiet in the house.

"I'm sure she is fine, she is a big girl," Molly reassured her.

Another hour passed and Ginny was reduced to a nervous mess. Suddenly a soft wispy blue phoenix flew into the room. It soared around their heads and flew to a stop in front of Ginny. Ginny held her breath as she stared at the amazing representation of her own animagus.

Kalya's voice filled the room, "I'm not sure how much time I have. They are going to come back any minute I can feel it. Ginny, listen to me, Luscious has escaped Azkaban. I'm not sure how or when. I requested not to apparate and he had to fly me via broom. We are in Italy, somewhere down south.

I will let you know what is happening as the days go by. I'm asking you not to come find me. They are up to something and I'm afraid for your safety. Promise me _mi amour_ that no matter what happens you will stay in Ottery St. Catchpole. I don't want to lose you.

They aren't going to harm me. They need me for something and I think I know just what it is that they want. They want to use me to get to you and our families. He wants me to bring you all down here so they can ambush you and kill you all. They are coming. I love you, Ginny."

Ginny's eyes connected with Sirius and they could both see the panic, "Sirius we have to go get her."

"Ginny did you not listen to her, it would be a suicide mission," Harry cried out.

"And you have done far worse. I don't care what you guys say; I'm going to save her."

"I'll back you up Ginny," Sirius nodded.

"We should give it some time and figure things out," Arthur reasoned.

"We don't _have_ time," Ginny yelled.

"We can go speak to Dumbledore, he will know what to do," George nodded.

It didn't take them long to apparate into Hogsmeade and make the walk to the castle. Dumbledore greeted them warmly and welcomed them into his place. Ginny jumped right in and told him everything that Kalya had said. The light in his eyes dimmed.

"We need to have some time to figure out what kind of move we are going to make," Dumbledore stated.

"But, Dumbledore," Ginny gasped.

"We need reinforcements and it will take a few days to get them, do not worry Ms. Weasley, we will get your fiancé back," Dumbledore stated.

* * *

><p>Six long weeks had gone by and nothing had been done. Ginny was growing impatient and she was plotting a rescue mission all her own. She didn't know if it would work, but she had to try something. Her twenty six week pregnant fiancé was being held captive and Dumbledore wasn't letting anyone do anything.<p>

"I know how you feel," Sirius sighed.

"I'm so scared, we haven't heard from her since and Dumbledore won't let us do anything."

"I completely understand, it is hard, but we can try to find a way around it."

"Would you help me Sirius? I'm getting desperate to get her home."

"We will do everything we can, even if it's the two of us."

That night everyone was called to the dining room. The tension in the room was high and everyone was sitting straight back. Something felt off and no one knew what it was.

"It is true that ten Death Eaters escaped Azkaban. And I have confirmed that they are holding Kalya hostage in a small village in the southern end of Italy. We have scouted it and it isn't as heavily guarded as we originally thought. We have devised a team that will go with us to retrieve Kalya."

"What should we do," George asked.

"We will all go apparating all around the village. We will ambush them, as they are waiting for it, and while we have them distracted, Ginny will sneak in to the building and get Kalya."

"Do you think it will work," Hermione asked.

"I do believe it will head count shows there is only twenty of them, and we will have forty."

"We can do that," Ginny agreed.

"I think someone other than Ginny should go get her. What if she gets attacked by the werewolf," Molly added concerned for her daughter's safety.

"I could go," Sirius offered.

"No, she is my fiancé and none of this would have ever happened had I not let her take that stupid walk. I will get her," Ginny left no room for argument.

It was near dusk when the whole house lit up with the sound of popping and cracking. They all apparated around the village, moving toward the building that they knew would contain Kalya. It was quiet, all most too quiet.

Movement caught the corner of her eye and seconds later dark hooded figures appeared everywhere. She couldn't get the thought of the fight from Hogwarts out of her mind. The death of her brother flashed before her eyes as she watched a Death Eater being hit with the bright green light.

She shook her head and began sneaking toward the house. She pulled open the front doors and slid in. No one was around and Ginny couldn't believe that it had really worked. She had no clue where it could possibly take her but she took the first hall she found. Opening door by door she began to get frustrated when she didn't find Kayla.

She turned a corner and quickly fled back around it. There was a figure sitting in a chair outside of a door and if Ginny had any guess, it was the werewolf that Kalya had mentioned. She took a deep breath before she spun around the corner and shot off the first spell she could think about.

Huge bat boogies started to fly around and attack the screaming man. In a panic, Ginny ripped the door open to see her very pregnant fiancé standing by her desk staring out the window at the fight below. Kalya looked under nourished and she had dark bags under her eyes.

"Oh Ginny, I thought I said don't come," Kalya cried out as she hugged her.

"I couldn't leave you and our child here."

"Gin, the screaming has stopped."

Kalya pushed Ginny out of the way and using only her hand she quickly deflected the spell that had headed toward them. She shot spell after spell at the man. A flash of red light hit Kalya dead in the chest and she dropped down to her knees. No sound came from her mouth as she fought off the spell.

Anger burnt through her as she fired the spell back at him. He fell to the ground screaming, his body twitching and moving in odd ways.

"You are darker than any person or creature I have ever met, using the Cruciatus curse on a pregnant woman."

"Kalya, are you okay," Ginny moved forward catching her fiancé before she fell.

"I'm weak, we need to get moving."

Ginny held Kalya's left arm over her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. She retraced her steps and made it to the front door. They opened the door and they were face to face with Luscious. Ginny stiffened, knowing if she armed herself she would drop Kalya.

"Hold on tight," Kalya breathed hard.

A blink later and Ginny found them standing in St. Mungo's. Healers were everywhere trying to help the pregnant witch who was so weak that she seemed ill. Ginny couldn't stop the tears that poured at seeing her suffering lover. She sat at Kalya's bedside, whom was lying on her right side facing her, their hands intertwined together.

Hours seemed to pass and suddenly everyone came back, standing there in fear as they stared at the pale girl lying on the hospital bed.

"Is she alright," Sirius asked moving forward to stand at the other side of the bed.

"The werewolf used the Cruciatus curse on her, and then she somehow turned his own spell against him, then when we tried to leave Malfoy was standing in our way and she apparated us here."

"Apparition in her condition has made things very complicated in caring for her," a nurse bustled in, "No matter the reason, she should have known not to do it."

"Are they okay," Sirius asked.

"As far as we can tell, they are fine. Ms. Black is one of the strongest witches we have ever had to treat."

"Sirius, I'm worried about them," Ginny pushed Kalya's hair from her face.

"Who are you talking about," Molly asked.

"You will find out soon."

* * *

><p>Kalya had healed quickly and they were back at their house. Ginny had just told her whole family that Kalya was released home, and it would be fine for her to get visitors now that she was able to function properly. Kalya didn't mind Ginny's extreme protection over her and their unborn child.<p>

Ever since Ginny had found her in the house she had refused to leave her side no matter what the reason was. Kalya had finally been given back her wand and she was using it more now to keep from depleting her magic now that she was still rebuilding from what she had lost that day.

Ginny heard a knock on the door and she happily let in her family who was there to eat dinner. Every one of their friends even from America was there to share in knowing Kalya was safe and healthy.

"Where is Kalya," Molly asked motherly.

"She is cooking actually, if you all want to go into the dining room, she is almost done."

Ginny smiled as everyone sat around the table. Jade was heavily pregnant, only about a month ahead of Kalya. All the couples that had started in school were still together and Emily had brought along her girlfriend Lorraine. Harry had just confessed a few days before he was a month pregnant.

"Why don't you let someone else cook," Hermione asked.

"Because I've been through a lot," Kalya asked, bustling around in the kitchen, the counter standing between them and her, everything from her breasts up only visible.

"Well, you did just have a lot of things going on all that time," George offered.

"It was six weeks and they weren't unkind to me. They were nice, and spoke to me in soft voices. They never were rude and they feed me when I needed it. I got my own bathroom and I was allowed to walk around the village. I actually didn't feel like a prisoner, more just like bait really. I actually knew most of the people back before the war."

"So we didn't need to worry about your health then," Molly asked.

"They didn't hurt me, if that is what you mean. They aren't all monsters, they just feel you guys need to be punished for what you had done to them," Kalya smiled at them, "They feel cheated and hurt for being stuck in Azkaban and was hoping I could help them get their sentences canceled or the very least lessen them."

"And you told them," Harry asked.

Kalya felt the tears warm on her cool cheeks and a sad smile spread across her face, "That I would help the ones I could and would have the leave the ones I had no control over. Luscius Malfoy will be released from Azkaban was due to be released from Azkaban in a few short months, but as you saw, I was able to move that up and he was released earlier."

"What," many screams sounded and chairs fell over as people shot to their feet.

"Draco was so proud of his father. I couldn't help myself. I had to help him. He helped me and he saved me from the other Death Eaters who hadn't been to Azkaban yet. He snuck me more food and he gave me books to read. He would take me around the village and he told everyone I was his daughter so they wouldn't think twice about me being there.

He was so happy to be out. Draco hadn't seen his mom so happy in forever; it warmed my heart to help them out. I wouldn't change my choice for anything, he deserved it. He was scared for my safety and was going to look for me. When he saw me, I heard him whisper that they were coming for me, thinking I turned them in and I did the best I could to transport Ginny and I out of there before the real trouble started."

"He saved us," Ginny gasped.

"Better than anyone there would have," Kalya nodded, "he transferred some of his magic to me so I could do the apparition or I would have failed."

"You expect me to believe that," Arthur asked.

"No, I don't expect anything from any of you. I expect that you guys would not understand," Kalya nearly snapped.


	32. The End

Chapter 32:

The End

The food magically floated to the table and Kalya turned off the stove. Sighing she leaned against the counter, her eyes staring at the marbled surface.

"They weren't feeding me. The first Death Eaters who had caught me. They wanted to use me as bait to get to you guys and make you come get me and have you lose your life. They were ignoring me and not letting me out of the room. I was starving and I was so ill from not eating for almost three days.

Lucius was released from Azkaban and he fed me. He took me out and he let me get some sun. He showed me off and was proud of me for not begging you guys to come get me. He told me he wished he would have been as strong as me and he promised he would care for me like his own child.

He would defend me when the other's tried to harm me or not feed me. He told them that instead of using me as bait to kill you, they should have me get the people out of Azkaban that were wrongfully placed there. That they should change their way of thinking and stop being horrible, or they would end up in Azkaban.

It was remarkable. They changed so much, but when you showed up everything was undone. They were scared you would catch them and put them in Azkaban and they didn't want to go even though they had been mean to me, I could understand where they were coming from.

I don't think they should go there. Azkaban in a horrible place and I believe they deserve a chance to change. They tried to for me, I didn't want you guys to show up because I didn't want you to die, but I didn't want them to lose their only chance to prove they aren't cold blooded killers.

Everything was ruined and I couldn't believe the look on their faces when you guys showed up. They were going to take me away and try to hide me somewhere else so they could get from me what they wanted before letting me go but Lucius didn't want me to have to go through anymore captivity.

I know you see them as evil people but you have to see them through my eyes as humans that were steered in the wrong direction and I was trying to save them."

"I am proud of my father for saving Kalya," Draco smiled brightly.

"Protecting her, when we couldn't," Blaise nodded.

"It's bad when I owe a man that I have never cared for, all because he protected my daughter," Sirius went behind the counter and hugged Kalya to him.

"He is like a second father to me, dad."

"If you trust him, then I guess I should too," Sirius smiled his hands touching her stomach before moving back to sit down.

Everyone sat down finally and decided to change the topic.

"Come on, let's eat," Molly motioned for Kalya to join them.

She smiled and walked out around the counter. The silence made her footsteps echo in the small room. Ginny stood and pulled out Kalya's seat and helped her sit down. Kalya thanked her and joined them at the table.

"You're pregnant," Jade asked.

"When did this happen," Ron asked.

"No, I wasn't raped. It happened in January," Kalya stated.

"We thought it would be a good idea to start a family," Ginny smiled and shared a small kiss with her fiancé.

"You never told us she was pregnant," Molly looked hurt.

"We meant to, we were planning on telling you the day I was kidnapped."

"Why didn't you tell us after? We would have got you back sooner," Arthur said angrily.

"I didn't want you to know without me there to tell you with Ginny. I knew it was a chance I had to take, and my six weeks there weren't that bad. I got extreme prenatal care thanks to Lucius."

"My father is excited about having a child around," Draco nodded.

"I highly doubt he will see the child much," Molly stated stiffly.

"Actually, he will be pretty much a grandfather and will be here quiet often, and we will visit as much as possible. He saved my life and I care deeply for this man," Kalya stated.

"If Kalya trusts him with our child, I will have to trust him. Anyone can change," Ginny said.

"I always took you for a bright witch," Arthur frowned.

"Apparently I'm not bright enough for you," Kalya stood, her chair scooting backwards, "If you don't trust me, then leave."

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I can never give you my blessing for the wedding," Molly stated.

"It's a good thing that I don't need it," Ginny snapped, "Everyone get out of our house."

"Gin," George started.

"_Out_."

The only people who had stayed were their friends.

"I don't blame them for not trusting my dad," Draco stated.

"I don't either, but it's hard to listen to them talk down to you when they heard that he saved your life," Blaise frowned.

"I think they will get the hint and calm down. If not, it looks like there will be less people at the wedding," Ginny sighed.

Time passed quickly as everyone talked about everything that had happened. Kalya explaining everything that happened detail by detail. It was just before they were all to head to their rooms when Lorraine pulled Kalya aside into her room. Ginny waited anxiously for Kalya to come to their room.

The bedroom door opened and Kalya walked in, shutting the door behind her. She sighed and stripped down to her knickers before lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was massaging her temples.

"What happened," Ginny asked sitting down next to her.

"Lorraine needed to talk to me. She said she found out that she is pregnant."

"But, she and Emily said they aren't going to try for a child for a while."

"A few weeks ago she was at a club without Emily. A guy found out she is lesbian and asked her to try having sex with a guy and decided from there. She said no, and he ordered her a drink. She didn't know she was drinking alcohol, but before she knew it she was drunk and agreeing to what he said."

"Bloody hell."

"She wants to magically transfer the pregnancy to someone else."

"Who?"

"You or me."

"Wait, I'm not getting pregnant. I don't want to carry a child," Ginny rushed.

"I told her I would take the pregnancy, if she could hold out till I gave birth in twelve weeks and she agreed. But, she doesn't know how to tell Emily."

"Would it be wise to have two pregnancies so back to back like that? Our child wouldn't even be six months old by the time their baby is born!"

"We don't have to keep the child, she just doesn't feel she can carry the baby full term and still be able to give it up for adoption."

"Would you be able to?"

"I don't know."

"I will support whatever you choose. I wouldn't mind having two little ones running around."

"The pregnancy will already be in sixteen weeks by the time I give birth in October, then that baby would be born in late May early April, about six months after our first child."

"I think we could do it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to have a second pregnancy and go in thinking we will keep the child then have to go through with adoption."

"We will keep both children."

"Lorraine will be excited to hear that. She wants to tell Emily tomorrow..."

"I'll be there for the both of you."

"I love you, Gin."

"I love you, Kal."

* * *

><p>Kalya glanced at the calendar, today was October ninth. The wedding was set up in America. They had chosen to have it there, on a beautiful beach in Hawaii. It had been Blaise's idea. She felt nervous and she could feel her little one kicking away at her bladder.<p>

"You almost ready," Ellie asked.

"I am nervous," Kalya nodded, "What if Ginny's family doesn't show?"

"I'm sure they will," Sandy stated.

"They love Ginny," Laura nodded.

"It would be stupid of them to disown her and you because of an argument," Ellie added.

"I hope you are all right," Kalya smiled.

"It's almost time," Ky stated peaking around the corner.

She listened to the soft music playing; knowing that everyone would be waiting for her once it was her turn. She felt her heart race as she stared at the ground. Sirius hooked his arm through her's and gave her a bright smile. It was her turn. Walking out of the tent she blinked at the bright light.

Rows upon rows of chairs stood on either side of the walkway. She was glad to see the Weasley family side full of Ginny's family. Her side being almost empty as all their friends were standing up front with Ginny. Ginny looked amazing in formal dress robes.

Ginny's short hair was loose and hanging around her face, a smile graced on her lips and her hands were clenched together in front of her. Her dress robes were a dark blue and white and her black flat shoes could be seen sticking out at the bottom.

Kalya wore a beautiful light blue a cut dress that fit snuggly over her large pregnancy stomach and flowed like a gown at the bottom. She wore strappy silver high heels and the trail to the priest was charmed to stay flat so she wouldn't trip or lose balance.

Sirius smiled at her when they reached the end and kissed her cheek, "I love you my daughter and you have my blessing to marry Ginny."

Kalya smiled, letting a single tear fall before taking her place next to Ginny and holding on to her hand. They both faced Dumbledore. Their vows were quick and the girls were excited to finally be bonded after so long of waiting for it.

"Through three and a half long years and a horrible war, you two girls have shown us just what love really is. You stuck together even when the times seemed to tear you apart. Each one of us could learn so much from the love that the two of you posses for each other. I am happy to bond the two of you and allow you to continue your lives together."

They both could feel the magic as it tingled through them. The bonding was complete and they were finally wives. They shared a deep kiss before they began to celebrate with their family and friends. It was the start of their new lives together.

* * *

><p>A thirty week pregnant Kalya stood outside her house in Ottery St. Catchpole. She listened to the sound of laughter a soft smile on her face.<p>

"He really is good with children," Molly sighed.

"He changed and wanted a better life."

"It's amazing just how much someone can change," Ginny smiled kissing Kalya softly and wrapping her arm around her waist.

They looked on, watching Lucius playing with Blaine and Xavier.

"It's hard to believe that Blaine is already two and a half and Xavier is already two," Kalya smiled at her wife.

"And we have twin girls on the way," Ginny laughed.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it," Molly smiled softly.

"But, the years have been amazing," Ginny nodded.

"I never gave my blessing, but I would like you girls to know that you have always had it, I was just scared of losing my only daughter," Molly sighed.

Kalya and Ginny hugged Molly. They had been waiting over five years to hear that Molly blessed their marriage. Their joy was overwhelming as they shared in the love around them.

* * *

><p>Kalya and Ginny were one of the few couples that stayed together from their schooling days. They still held their friends together and made sure they never truly lost touch with each other.<p>

Their children grew up with Blaine going into Slytherin, Xavier into Gryffindor, Tonks into Ravenclaw, and Lora into Hufflepuff.

Their family was complete, and they couldn't wait to see how their children would grow up and what kind of relationships they would get into. They had a long and happy life left to look forward to and together they were happy to greet each day.


End file.
